Everything you are
by crowned queen of bitchland
Summary: Reed is the new kid at Dalton. He's shy and just wants to stay under the radar. Shane is your regular goofball who just happens to think Reed's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Can he get Reed to at least talk to him?   Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First of all, if you are reading this thank you so much.  
>There are a few things you should know: 1) English is not my first language so please please feel free to correct any and all mistakes I make (I should find a Beta..hmm..).<strong>

**2) Reed and Shane are the only students from CPs Dalton I'm gonna use. The rest of the students are from Glee so as you can see I own nothing, I'm really depressed about it so don't rub it in okay?**

**3) and this is not important NOW but it will be later on so I'm gonna say it now: I've slightly changed the ages of our boys so Blaine and Kurt are both seniors, Shane is a junior and I made Reed a sophomore just 'cause I always see him as the youngest of them all so there….I think that's it for now…read, review, PM me, and thank you once again *blows kisses***

Have you ever wondered how your world would be if you had made different choices?  
>If you had chosen a different school.<br>If you had said no to going out with the people who are now your friends.  
>If you wore different clothes and listened to different music.<br>What if you could go back now knowing you've been given a second chance, another try?  
>Would you choose to be a different person even if you knew that different may not always be better?<p>

Would you give up everything you are if it meant pleasing the people around you?  
>Reed Van Kamp decided it wasn't worth it a long time ago. But now as he stood in front of a mirror in his room he wondered. With everything he's been through because of who he was, maybe he was wrong. Maybe he should have tried being different. Maybe if he had tried they wouldn't have…..HE wouldn't have….<p>

"No Reed. You are not thinking about it!"- He said to himself fixing his striped tie to fall perfectly over his tailored light green shirt.

Being himself no matter what others said was something he was taught since he was a child. He guesses having Hilde Van Kamp for a mother just does that to you. It makes you want to be as strong as she is. And if you're not, it makes you try harder or learn to fake it. Reed was an excellent actor, if he did say so himself. His mother never found out he hasn't slept properly in weeks…well 6 weeks, 3 days, 17 hours and 43 seconds but who is counting. She never found out that he avoided touching people unless it was necessary and that his paintings became dark colored and twisted. He didn't think it would be important to her.

The tall, blonde woman was feared and respected in the world of fashion. She was fierce, headstrong and intelligent. She built her empire all by herself and she planned to leave it all to Reed someday. Her sweet, beautiful, and talented son. She wasn't there very much while he was growing up, but even if she wasn't the most typical of all the mothers in the world she loved her son and she would do anything for him. She knew Reed thought she was cold, distant and worst of all disappointed in him. He thought she wanted a strong, tall, handsome son who knew exactly what he wanted out of life and how to get it. But he was wrong. She was proud of him more than he would ever know.  
>Now she was standing in the doorway of Reeds room watching him get ready. She silently approved his choice of clothes (as always…duh….he was HER son after all) and couldn't help but feel a bit sad he wouldn't have that many opportunities to show off his immaculate taste as he will be in a uniform most of the time. After everything that happened to her boy she decided that Dalton boarding school is a perfect place for him to get past IT, find some friends and maybe come to terms with who he really is and what he wants out of life.<p>

She glanced at her wrist watch.  
>"Reed, sweetheart, we really need to go if we want to catch a flight".<br>The tiny blonde boy turned to face her with a somewhat forced smile on his full lips: "Okay, I think I'm ready to go".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So here is chapter two. Not much is going on yet but I think it should start changing next chapter. I have almost half of it done already so I'll try to put it as soon as it's ready.  
>Once again, I apologize for the language mistakes I'm sure I'm making here and there .<br>Hope you like it and feel free to tell me what you think. I take criticism very well...I think.  
>-<strong>

The flight from New York to Westerville was excruciating. Reed was fidgeting in his first class seat trying to figure out his mother's logic. How on earth is going to an all boys school in Westerville fucking Ohio going to help Reed come to terms with what happened to him. He contemplated on the issue for a long time and came up with two possible solutions: 1. Dalton is a magical school and as soon as he sets foot in it he will be all right again and he will go back home, and 2. His mother is insane. Reed never believed in magic so he was left with solution number two. He looked at his mother who was now yelling at her phone for loosing reception (in French since she bought the phone in Paris during the last Fashion week) and decided that solution number two is actually quite rational so he would stick with that.

Letting out a frustrated groan he reached under his seat and starter rummaging through his bag blindly. He felt something cold under his fingertips and pulled it out. It was a brochure his mother gave him when she found The Dalton Academy. Everything about the school was in it in details and she wanted him to go through it and see for himself that said school was perfect for him. Reed took the brochure and stuffed it under his bed not looking at it once. He found it while he was packing and figured he might as well take it since it was obvious his mother was determined and he was indeed going to Dalton.

He looked at the cover and saw a cluster of impressive looking buildings made out of brownish-gray stone, surrounded by a garden that looked like it needed an entire army of people to keep it so neat and organized. Reed flipped the first page and started to read: "_The Dalton academy for boys was founded in 1863. by Warren Stuart, Adam Windsor and Nathan Hanover. The three teachers established the school and made it well known for its professional staff, demanding academics and successful students. The school kept that reputation to this very day by maintaining a very serious curriculum along with striking results in various sports, arts, and other extracurricular activities. What makes this school special is its zero tolerance no bullying policy which allows the students to become tolerant, observant and empathic members of society…"_

Reeds eyes went wide at the last sentence he read. Suddenly he realized his mother's motives for sending him to this school. He wasn't happy about it, no. But he understood. He couldn't help but feel a tingle of hope waking up inside of him as he imagined a school filled with people who could possibly be his friends and maybe even like his art, and who won't laugh every time he trips over thin air which happens every now and then…well maybe a bit more than now and then…..FINE every five minutes!

But then his mind decided to fill itself with images of golden brown eyes, a friendly smile, that sweet, warm voice….and then those golden brown eyes with a not so friendly spark in them, and that smile turning into a curve of hate, and that warm voice becoming cold, and screaming insults at him while towering over his small frame…

He shook his head and realized he was clutching the armrests of his seat so tightly he left small scratches in the soft leather with his nails. He felt a drop of cold sweat running down his neck, and he knew then that he had to find a way to stay under the radar at his new school. He figured he would just keep his head down, talk to someone only if it was absolutely necessary and that should work right? Right.

Just as he was about to continue reading the brochure he heard a soft voice coming from the speakers asking the passengers to fasten their seatbelts because they will be landing shortly. Reed woke his mother up and decided to spend the last few minutes staring through the window at the unfamiliar landscape of Ohio.

At the airport they grabbed their luggage (and yes, Reed was going to be wearing a uniform but that didn't stop him from packing every last item of clothing he had and ending up with 11 suitcases he was barely able to close…he liked his clothes, so sue him) and made their way to a huge car Hilde ordered to wait for them to take them to Dalton.

Reed sat in the back seat with his mother who was currently looking at him with worried eyes and then decided that a 25 minutes drive to school would be a good time to talk to her son.

"Reed…"- she called softly.  
>"Yes mom?"- he turned to her a bit surprised by the warm tone in her voice.<br>"Honey I know you didn't want to move and come to this school. And since I will have to leave as soon as we get your things in and we talk to the Dean I just wanted to talk to you."- Reed kept his eyes on her as if to say that he is listening and she could go on, so she did: "This last couple of months wasn't easy for us. And I would love to take everything bad that happened to you away, but I can't and I'm so sorry for that. I also know you think you're not good enough and that I would rather have a different son, I know you haven't been sleeping and you are constantly looking over your shoulder because you're scared and that makes you even more frustrated and you think you're weak….no please let me finish…"- she said when he tried to speak up and say the same lie he was giving her for the past 6 weeks- that he was fine "…Reed I want you to know that you never have to feel like you're not enough for me. I'm your mom and I would love you no matter what you do or what you are. Now, I realize there are some things you're not….well you haven't figured out yet. But you are only 16 honey and you have all the time in the world to figure it all out. This school, in my opinion, will be good for you. So please give it a try. Stay for this school year and if you don't want to come back after that we can talk about it okay baby?"- she finished taking his tiny hand into her own and feeling how incredibly skinny her son is, how small and fragile he became. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and looked at him.

"Okay mom. I promise I'll try"- he answered quietly looking at their hands clasped together and feeling like he's about to cry because his mom was there telling him she noticed things about him and that she loved him. He squeezed her hand back and cracked a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes but was still an improvement from all the forced grimaces he'd been giving her lately.  
>The car pulled to a stop and they both seemed surprised time had gone by so fast while they were talking. They quickly got out and started to unload Reeds luggage. The driver was trying to help wondering all the while how it was even possible to own that much stuff. After they pulled all the suitcases out Reed turned around to look at his new homeschool. And as bitter and broken as he was he couldn't help himself but being amazed by what he saw.

Right in front of him stood the most impressive building he'd ever seen, and that was saying something because he was from New York. The entire building was made of brown- gray stone and Reed remembered seeing it on the cover of his brochure, but that photo didn't even come close. The entrance was graced with gray staircase whose fence was beautifully decorated with what seemed like flower motives carved in stone. Above the thick, dark-brown, wooden door Reed saw the name of the school surrounded by the same decoration he saw on the staircase. His artistic eye took in the small gargoyles around the rooftop and random patterns spread over the walls. Scattered around what Reed supposed was the main building were three smaller ones. They seemed newer than the main one but were still decorated in the same manner and each had an inscription above the door. The first one on the left said House Stuart, the middle one said House Hanover, and the one on the right had House Windsor written on it. Reed recognized the names he read on the plane and figured those buildings were where the rooms are and wondered which one of the three would be his new home.

He took in the magnificent garden that was already wrapped in autumn colors with leaves on the ground making intricate designs and the trees swaying in the soft breeze. He turned back to his mother only to see five strong looking men struggling with his suitcases and taking them somewhere after a quick consultation with a woman who stood at the door of the main building. Hilde grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the woman.

"Hello. You must be Hilde and Reed Van Kamp. Welcome to Dalton."- she said politely but firmly looking at the two of them and gesturing for them to follow her. She was in her forties but she was really good looking, Reed thought. She was tall, with slim body, dark brown hair picked up in a bun and almost black eyes behind dark rimmed glasses. She walked them through the building to her office, greeting a few students on the way. Reed kept his head down and followed his mother trying to go unnoticed. Looking at the floor he nearly bumped into Hilde when they stopped in front of a door that sad Dean Ramsay. They stepped inside and the woman sat behind a huge desk filled with papers and files but still very organized and tidy.

"Please, have a seat."- she pointed at two comfortable looking chairs on the opposite side of her table and they sat thanking her.  
>"You don't have to look so worried honey"- she said to Reed "we are just going to go through some technicalities of you're staying here ok?"<br>Reed looked at her and just gave a timid nod but feeling just a bit more relaxed.  
>"Okay. Here is you schedule, a map of the school and a list of you classes, teachers, clubs you can join, and activities around the school you can participate in if you want to."- she gave him a big brown envelope with his name on it and what he assumed was a Dalton stamp.<br>"Thank you."- he said quietly, taking the envelope and placing it carefully on his lap.  
>"Now you said you are going to board here but I haven't assigned you a room yet because I wanted to talk to you first. I read what happened to you and I wasn't sure if you would be comfortable rooming with someone. I have told one student that there is a chance he would be getting a roommate but I have also prepared a single room for you if that is going to be easier for you. The decision is all yours."- she said looking ad Hilde who gave her a small, grateful smile while waiting for Reed to answer the question.<p>

He thought about it for a while and then said:  
>" I-I think I would like a s-single room, if it's not a problem."-he blushed and gave his undivided attention to his shoes feeling both grateful she gave him the opportunity to avoid contact with other students and embarrassed because he needed that opportunity in the first place.<br>"Of course it's not a problem. You will be boarding in the Windsor House. It's the last building on your left when you walk out of the main building. Now we need to discuss one more thing before I let you go unpack and get ready for classes in the morning. New students usually get a mentor of a kind to help them catch up and get used to the school. It's always the current house prefect. Windsor's prefect is Blaine Anderson. He's a really nice kid and I told him you are coming so he will meet you in the morning by the front door of the main building to show you around and take you to your classes, okay?"- she finished her speech looking at Reed and hoping that outgoing and energetic Blaine will be able to help the shy little boy to fit in.

"Okay. Thank you."- he said quietly, hoping to God that that Blaine-guy really is nice and he doesn't hurt him or something. His mother took his hand as if she felt he was scared and spoke for the first time since they sat in the office: "Thank you Dean Ramsay so much. I'm sure Reed will do great in this school. That's why I enrolled him here in the first place. Because it seemed like a good place to start over." – she said sounding sure of herself but the look she exchanged with the other woman told the dean she was worried for her son and she's doing her best to be brave for him. She understood for she was a mother herself and she knew she would keep an eye on Reed just like she kept an eye on every one of her students who came here from a bad place where they were hated a tormented for one reason or another.

"It's no problem Ms. Van Kamp. Reed will get used to the school in no time. Now I know you must be tired from all the excitement of moving and you probably can't wait to get settled in and go to sleep. Let me walk you to your room."- she got up from her chair and ushered them out of her office, out of the main building and into the Windsor House.

They walked in and Reed could hear the commotion that could only be caused by dozens of boys living together in a small place. They walked past what seemed to be a small kitchen and a couple of rooms with couches and flat screen TVs. She took them up two flights of stairs and then turned left into a wide hallway with doors on both sides. She came to a stop in front of the room number 28 and then turned to face Reed handing him a small key with the room number engraved.

"This is your room. Go ahead and take a look."- she smiled at the small boy as he took the key and placed it into the lock. The lock clicked and Reed pushed the door open and stepped into the room only to find that his belongings have already been brought in.

The room was not big but it looked warm and comfortable. On the left side of the door was a big bed and Reed thought that it looked more comfortable than the one he had back home. He cracked a small smile at the thought and continued to observe his new room. On each side of the bed was a small nightstand, and one of them had a colorful lamp on it. On the opposite wall Reed saw a closet that looked big enough to fit most of his clothes and he found that fact even more comforting than a nice looking bed. Under the window there was a big working table that already had all of his book on it. The small door in the back of the room led to a bathroom and Reed felt relieved to know he wouldn't have to shower in a shared bathroom with all the other boys. All in all he liked his room.

"This is n-nice. Thank you."- he said to the dean and turned to his mom: "When does your flight leave?"  
>"In about two hours. Are you going to be okay honey?"- she asked with an honest concern in her eyes.<br>"Yes mom I'll be ok. I'll talk to you when you get home ok?"- he came to her and gave her an awkward hug that lasted only a few seconds but was precious to Hilde.  
>"Of course. I'll call you when I land. Get settled and good luck tomorrow."- she pecked his cheek and then turned to the dean who stood in the doorway ready to escort the blonde woman to the gate.<br>"Good night Reed. And if you need anything you know where my office is, so don't hesitate to ask. Bye."- with those words she led his mother outside and escorted her to the car. Hilde shook her hand, got into the car and just like that Reed was alone in his new room.  
>He went to his bed and sat down wondering how he was going to get by on his own. He glanced at his suitcases and decided that organizing his room will take his mind off of scary thoughts. With a sigh he got up and walked to the first suitcase determined to get settled in before bedtime.<br>Tomorrow is going to be a long day for him, he could just feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N okay so here' chapter 3 for you (if someone's reading this and I kind of really hope someone is ). Let me know what you think.**

The door to the room 12 crashed into the wall as a tall, lean, young man stormed in with a sports bag hung from his shoulder and a huge smile on his face that fell immediately when he took in the image of his roommate and big brother tangled with his boyfriend on the bed.

"OH MY GOD GUYS! I'm blind"- he cried and covered his eyes with his hand faking the pain and emotional distress that the other two boys were, supposedly, causing him.  
>"Shut up, Shane!"- Blaine said with a blush creeping on his cheeks but his hands were still wrapped around Kurt's waist holding him close.<br>"Why can't you have your dirty make out sessions in Kurt's room? If I'm not mistaken HE, unlike some people I know, doesn't share a room, therefore is not able to emotionally ruin any poor, innocent teenagers."- he put his bag next to his bed and fell face first onto it.

"While we're all aware of the fact you're anything but innocent, Shane, me not having a roommate could change today actually."- Kurt said with as much dignity as he could find while Blaine was tracing patterns on his back giving him goose bumps. Kurt's statement made Blaine stop what he was doing and look down to his boyfriend in surprise.

"Really? You never said you were getting a roommate."  
>"Awwww! Poor Blainey. No more loud and dirty sex for you. How will you ever survive?"- Shane teased his brother earning himself a smack in the face with a pillow that Blaine threw at him across the room.<br>"Idiot!"- Blaine muttered at him and turned back to Kurt who was watching them half amused and half annoyed.  
>"Dean Ramsey called me to her office yesterday to tell me that there's a chance that I'll be getting a roommate but it's not for sure."-he explained to the other two boys but they seemed to be quite confused.<br>"What do you mean _it's not for sure?"_- Shane asked and Blaine just gave a small nod to confirm that he wanted to know the same thing.

"Well she really didn't tell me much but from what I understand the boy is starting this school year here after some….._unfortunate events _I believe she called them. She said she wanted to keep the options open so he could chose what he finds to be the most comfortable for him. She also had a single room prepared so I guess it's up to him right now"- he explained the best he could.  
>Shane seemed satisfied with that because he flopped back onto his bed and started humming a random tune. Blaine however seemed to be in deep thought as he lowered his head to Kurt's shoulder. After a few minutes he stood up from the bed so fast he caused Kurt to almost fall over the edge and he was now looking at him like he was about to kill him.<p>

"I forgot to tell you…"- Blaine started but trailed off as he started going through some papers on his table, and shouted an excited "AHA!" when he found a piece of paper- "…I got an e-mail from the administrators office that said there will be a new student here this year, a sophomore, and I'm supposed to meet him at the front door tomorrow to show him to his classes and make sure he's got everything he needs. I think that could be you're potential roommate."

"I guess so. I mean how many new students we get every year?"- Kurt said moving so he could sit on the edge of the bed facing Blaine. Shane stopped humming.  
>"So what's his name?"- he asked his brother without bothering to get up to look at him.<br>"Umm….says here it's Reed Van…."- he was cut off by the inhumanly sound that came ripping from Kurt's lips.

"KAMP? REED VAN KAMP IS GOING TO GO TO THIS SCHOOL?"- he screamed scrambling to his feet looking like he's about to have a heart attack. Shane looked at him like he was insane, and truth to be told, Blaine kind of had to agree with the look his kid brother was giving his boyfriend.  
>"You know him?"- Blaine asked with a shaky voice not sure whether to laugh or slap Kurt across the face to get him to come to his senses.<p>

"Know him? Of course….well not really…I mean it's Reed Van Kamp and….and his mother has…and on the last month's cover was that bag…and OH GOD…he could be in my room like right now. I have to go!"- with that he stormed out of the room leaving Shane and Blaine more confused than ever.  
>"Well it's good he explained it all so well before walking out."- Shane laughed.<p>

"What the hell just happened?"- Blaine turned to his brother who just shrugged and stood up to pick up some clean clothes and then proceeded into the bathroom to take a shower mumbling under his breath about "crazy people, and weird boyfriends".

Blaine flopped back onto his bed deciding that going after Kurt while he was in an unfamiliar mood would not be a good idea so he would just lay there and wait for him to call or stop by. He rolled his eyes remembering Kurt's reaction and smiled a bit. He loved his boyfriend no matter how crazy he was sometimes.  
>-<p>

On the second floor Kurt was inserting a key into the lock of his room with shaking hands. He took a deep breath once he heard the lock click and entered the room with a big smile on his face. The room is sadly empty. Kurt takes in his things on the desk, his book bag near it, his coat on the hanger, and his Dalton uniform hung neatly from the door of his closet. What he doesn't see however is a roommate he wanted to see. There are no signs that anyone had been in his room since he came in that morning and unpacked is stuff for the next school year. Kurt sighs and decides to go back to Blaine for the rest of the day. He'll meet Reed at school, he decides. And when Kurt Hummel decides something that usually comes true. There's always tomorrow.  
>-<p>

Seven o'clock, Monday morning. The sound of an alarm clock pierces the silence. The heap of blankets on the bed starts moving as a small hand crashes on to the buttons of the clock. A mess of bed hair appears in the still dark room and Reed puts his feet on the ground tapping them as he tries to find his slippers without really having to open his eyes. He finds one of them and slips it on, he gets up from the bed and the next thing he knows he's kissing the fluffy carpet under his bed. He looks down and realizes that he had put one foot into the slipper, stood on the slipper with the other, tried to take a step like that, and failed miserably.

After he flailed a bit he got up and walked into the small bathroom to get ready for school. It was already ten past seven and he was supposed to meet Blaine in 20 minutes so he really had to be quick. He brushed his teeth, splashed some cold water onto his face to help him wake up and ran his fingers through his messy curls to try and tame them. They wouldn't cooperate though so he took a small bottle of gel from one of the cabinets and after a few minutes his curls looked soft and fell gently onto his forehead. He decided he looked well enough and went to change into his uniform.  
>Last night he was trying to figure out when he should get up in order to have enough time for a shower and picking out his outfit. But as he felt sweaty after arranging his room and remembering that he had to wear a uniform he decided to shower before bed and sleep a bit longer in the morning.<p>

Unfortunately he didn't really count in the time for his inevitable injuries so by the time he left his room he fell at least 3 times and was now fashionably late to meet Blaine.

In front of the main building Blaine was trying to figure out the new kid he never saw before and simultaneously get rid of Kurt who was now obviously over the moon because of the possibility of meeting someone from the world of fashion.

"Kurt, I love you, but you are acting like a crazy person. And this kid is new here and I bet he's also very nervous and scared right now. Don't you think you should just go to class, let me help him go through his first morning here and then maybe we could call him to sit with us at lunch. What do you think?"- Blaine asked tiredly since they were bickering about this for the past 20 minutes.

"Ugh….fine Blaine"- the pale boy frowned at his boyfriend- "but if he's not with us at lunch I will haunt you down and you'll be very very sorry Mr. Anderson. Get that?"

"Look if someone knows not to get on your black list it's me ok? Well ask him to sit with us. Now go!"- he leaned in and pecked him on the lips quickly. With one last scolding look Kurt strutted to class looking forward to lunch.

As Reed was approaching the front door of the school building he saw a short, raven haired boy kiss a slightly taller one and he felt surprised that nobody was looking at them with disgust or calling them names. He figured the no bullying policy was really serious here.

He realized everyone was in a rush to get to class with the exception of the boy that was kissing his boyfriend so Reed concluded that could be Blaine and he timidly walked to him.

"H-hi. Are you Blaine?"- he asked with a small voice.  
>Blaine looked up from his phone where he was texting Shane to meet Kurt and himself for lunch. The boy in front of him was now looking up at him and that was something Blaine was not used to, being sho…khm…vertically challenged.<br>"Yes, I'm Blaine, and since you know my name that means you are Reed, right? Welcome to Dalton"- he extended his hand and the small boy took it with a bit of hesitation.  
>"Thank you."- he said and met Blaine's warm smile that was so surprisingly friendly that he just couldn't resist to return it.<p>

"Well I'm supposed to show you around. We still have about 20 minutes, so that should give me enough time to show you where your morning classes are. I was thinking you could sit with me at lunch and I can fill you in with some of the school rules or we could just hang out and stuff."- he finished kind of awkwardly praying to God the boy excepts his offer so he doesn't have to face the rage of one Kurt Hummel. I mean Kurt was all sweet, and blue eyed, and adorable…most of the time. But Blaine thought he was scary as fuck when he was angry. He gestured towards Reed and the two of them entered the school building. Reed hit his elbow on the doorknob and scratched the sore spot still thinking about Blaine's offer.

"Um….thanks b-but I don't want to impose I'm sure you want to spend lunch catching up w-with your friends so I' don't want to…um…be in the way."- Reed was looking at the floor the entire time and playing with his fingers while he was tripping over his words. Why was Blaine being so nice to him? Did he really want him to join him and his friend for lunch? Maybe he just invited him so they could all make fun of him tripping and falling all the time. But when he looked at Blaine he was kind of sure he would never do something like that. At least Reed hoped so.

"Of course you wouldn't impose. As a matter of fact I think you coming might actually save my life."- Blaine said with a slightly amused voice.  
>"What do you mean save your life?"- Reed asked and did a little victory dance inside his head because look…the entire sentence and he didn't stutter….GO ME! he thought.<p>

"Well don't freak out but…my boyfriend is….how do I put this….well he's a bit fashion oriented. And I told him last night that I have to meet the new student and I told him your name because I really didn't know you were like famous or anything….and he went crazy. Said something about your mom, and a magazine, and a bag…I have no idea really…and then he stormed out of the room and went to look for you."- Blaine scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and ushered Reed into a hallway on their left- "so I might have made a promise to him I would invite you to lunch with us so he could meet you. So please say yes because I really like having a boyfriend…and being alive."

Reed actually laughed at this….("and what the hell? Since when do I laugh out loud" Reed thought) and looked up at the prefect.

"O-okay I guess I could come and meet…"- he trailed off waiting for Blaine to fill in the gap with a name.  
>"Oh Kurt. His name is Kurt. By the way it looks to me like all three of your morning classes are here in this part of the building. It says here.."- he looked at the paper that Reed didn't even notice he had and he realized it was his schedule- "….you have chemistry, history, and English. Chem lab is the second door to your left, history is just down this hall the last room to the right, and English is on the opposite side of the first floor, that classroom has red door, for God knows what reason, so it shouldn't be a problem to find it."<p>

Reed thanked him and looked around to see a sea of students running down the hallways trying to make the best use of the last few minutes before the class started.

"So good luck, and I will pick you up after third class to show you where the cafeteria is ok?"- he took in Reed startled expression and his eyes got soft. This boy really looked ready to pass how nervous he was.

"Hey, don't look so scared. I know it sucks to be the new kid, trust me I've been there myself. But Dalton is a great school and the people here are really nice. You'll be fine ok?"- he put a hand on Reed's shoulder and the boy flinched and shied away from his touch, eyes wide and filled with fear. Blaine remembered that Kurt told him something had happened to Reed and he scolded himself for being such an idiot and scaring the little boy even more. He smiled and acted like he didn't notice anything.

"We should get going. Don't want to be late on your first day. Good luck and I'll see you soon."- with that he started walking away when Reed suddenly realized he was being rude and scared for no reason, because Blaine seemed like a genuinely nice person.

"Blaine!"-he called after the older boy who immediately turned on his heel to face him.  
>"Thank you."- he said shyly and offered the prefect one of his rare smiles- "I'll s-see you at lunch."<br>"No problem. See you later."- Blaine answered and practically skipped away.

Reed took a deep breath and entered his chemistry lab. Most of the students were already in so he took the table at the back of the room that was unoccupied. A few minutes later the teacher entered and started the class, and Reed happily realized that nobody was sitting next to him.  
>He took out his notebook and started taking notes because apparently at Dalton the classes started right away…they weren't kidding...they meant serious business.<p>

Juniors had Monday morning's first period free so by the time Shane dragged himself to the school building the bell had just rang and the hallways were flooded with students going from one classroom to the other. He stood in front of the chem lab and waited for the sophomores to finally get out. How it was possible they were still so confused and slow after the entire year at this school was beyond him. He was fixing his tie and blazer when a new face caught his attention and….OH MY GOD!

The small boy in front of him might have been an angel for all Shane knew. He definitely looked like one. He had strawberry blond curls, falling past his ears and onto his forehead looking so soft. His big, round brown eyes were looking around the hallway a bit confused as he took a piece of paper from his bag and blew lightly up to move his curls out of his eyes. He bit down on a soft looking bottom lip and looked up as if he suddenly remembered something. His cheeks were soft and pale, and he had the cutest little nose Shane had ever seen. Finally the boy put the paper back into his bag and went to the end of the hallway. He got lost almost right away because he was smaller than the rest of his class. Shane looked after him with a love struck expression on his face and he couldn't move.

"Man are you ok?"- he heard the voice behind him and turned to see Nick standing there smirking at him.  
>"Y-yeahwhywouldn'tIbe?"- he tried to get away from the inquisition he was bound to go through if he knew Nick at all. But as Nick was his best friend he knew Shane talked like that only when he was nervous, ashamed or excited about something so he kept pushing.<p>

"Well you kind of look like something hit you in the head. Or should I say someone? A short, cute, blonde someone maybe?"- he asked with fake innocence in his voice.  
>Shane glared at him for a moment while he tried to will his mouth to stay shut but he just wasn't that kind of person.<p>

"Oh God Nick did you see him? He was like…the most perfect thing ever? How come I haven't seen him so far. I mean he's small but I would have at least heard if there was someone that beautiful on campus. Right?"- he looked at Nick ho started laughing at his hyper friend.

"You'll see him again. Calm down. Let's get to class teenage girl."- he pulled Shane by the hand and pushed him inside the classroom but he could tell his friends mind was somewhere else. And he knew exactly where it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here, have some more of this story. Italics are going to be flashbacks, and there will be more of them in the next chapters (angsty ones so if you don't like it be careful when reading this).  
>Chapter 5 should be done tomorrow or the day after that I'm not sure how fast I can get it right.<strong>

**And before you read this special thanks to ****kaszz-chan**** who is my first reviewer. Thanks for making my day sunny even if it's not**

By the time his third morning period ended Reed got so nervous he considered fleeing the scene before Blaine had the chance to find him and take him to lunch with him and Kurt. Sure he thought the prefect was really nice and seemed like someone who was a good friend so he would have an equally nice boyfriend (yes in Reeds mind nice people dated only other nice people), but Reed just wasn't comfortable with being around a lot of people at once.

As he was examining his options the bell rang and everyone left the room so fast Reed was wondering if they ate anything during the summer break.

He picked up his stuff and went to his teacher's desk to get him to sign the paper he was given by the dean. The old professor took the slip from the boy without a single word and after signing it pushed it back to his hand and turned from him to put his stuff in his back. Reed thanked him and left the room picking up his bag along the way.

When he got out he found the curly haired prefect already waiting for him leaning against a slightly opened hallway window.  
>"Hi Reed! How were your classes?"- he asked the little boy with a smile on his face so big Reed was afraid his face will actually rip in half.<p>

"It was o-okay I guess. I r-really didn't think they would start with the lessons right away."- he said eyes trained at the floor while he was walking carefull not to trip over anything. It didn't really help.  
>"Yes well that's Dal….whoo…are you okay?"- Blaine rushed to Reed who tripped over something only his feet seemed to register and was now sitting in the middle of the, luckily empty, hallway. Blaine stuck out his hand and helped the blond boy get back on his feet.<p>

"I'm fine thank you. I-it happens a l-lot to me. I'm quite clumsy."- he said, blushing and examining his uniform for any kind of damage. After a few glances at it he concluded he got lucky this time because it didn't rip or get dirty.

"Well as long as you didn't hurt yourself. Come on let's go to lunch. I'm starving."- Blaine sensed that the topic was a bit embarrassing for Reed so he decided to make the boy stop thinking about whatever it is that was bothering him. And what better way to distract someone than to introduce them to the one and only Kurt Hummel.

He led the boy to the second floor and took a few turns Reed swore he would never remember and a few minutes after that they entered the cafeteria. As they stood in line Blaine glanced around the room but couldn't see his boyfriend anywhere.

"Hmm I guess Kurt's not here yet. I thought he would have teleported here after class just because there's a possibility of you showing up with me."- he smiled at Reed who just looked even more uncomfortable.  
>"Well I don't think I'm that exciting. My mom is the one who is in the fashion business."- Reed noticed that he really liked talking to Blaine even though he just met him that morning. He was really a laid back guy and was constantly smiling making Reed feel really relaxed around the older boy. They took their food (pizza for Blaine, some fruit for Reed) and found an empty table to sit at.<br>"So Reed, why don't you tell me about yourself. "- Blaine looked at the boy across the table from him and took a bite of his pizza.

"Um…I don't really know what to say. Not that interesting of a person I guess."- he trailed of nervously. He really didn't think anyone would want to know anything about him. Why would they? He was an awkward, clumsy little boy and nothing about him was special.  
>"Everyone is interesting. How about I ask you something about you if you can't think of something to say ok?"- Blaine was determined to see this boy relax and enjoy his time at Dalton.<p>

"Okay, I guess I could do that."- he responded quietly.  
>"Good. Okay so what do you do in your free time?"<br>"Not much really. I read a lot. Listen to music. And um…I...paint a bit."- he answered still looking at the table instead of Blaine.  
>"Really? What do you paint?"- at this Reed looked up at him because he sounded like he was really interested to hear his answer.<p>

Reed liked to talk about his art. He loved the way it made him feel. Like he was a part of something not a lot of people got to be a part of. He felt special and humble, all at the same time. Thinking about his painting, and sitting there with Blaine who Reed really started to relax around, felt nice so he started talking.

"Anything really. I paint both abstract and concrete stuff. I like abstract better really. It gives more freedom. I like the fact that I can paint music, and people, and feelings and anything I want without really painting something obvious."- his cheeks blushed a little when he was done talking and he realized that must have been the longest speech he gave since everything in his life fell apart. And it felt good, even if it was just for a minute, to be that old, excited, rambling artist who loved the world and everyone in it.

"That's great. I always wanted to know how to draw anything but I really suck. Kurt is actually quite good at it. Although, he mostly does fashion related stuff. Oh look there he is."- he suddenly stood up a waved happily towards the door.

Reed turned around and saw the boy Blaine was kissing that morning. He was tall and slim, with beautifully styled chestnut brown hair, and stunning glasz eyes.  
>He walked over to their table, ignored Blaine completely and sat next to Reed.<p>

"Hi. I'm Kurt. I'm sorry if I seem a bit weird right now but your mom is Hilde Van Kamp. As in fashion designer, Hilde Van Kamp. I love her. Like a lot. She's great, and her magazine is great and I saw you a few times in the photos with her. If you picked your outfits by yourself I think I found myself a new best friend so please tell me you did."- behind his overly excited boyfriend Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. Kurt was usually very well mannered and composed and if someone was a rambler and excited puppy-like in their relationship than it was surely NOT Kurt.

Then he looked at Reed and expected to see a scared little boy he was with so far but he was taken aback when he realized Reed was actually looking rather amused and was now smiling softly at Kurt ("note to self Blaine: crazy fanboy Kurt= smiling, relaxed Reed").

"Yeah I mostly choose my own outfits. I guess I picked a few things up from my mom over the years."- Reed answered and for the first time, not just lately but ever, he immediately liked someone enough to talk freely with. Blaine was nice and Reed liked him. But Kurt was like a force of nature.  
>"A few things? You are a genius. Like I remember that one outfit you had when you were with your mom at some fundraiser. You had that gorgeous scarf…."- Blaine sat next to his boyfriend deciding that for the next 45 minutes the two of the boys in front of him will speak a foreign language so he just took Kurts hand in his, stroking it gently and let his mind wonder around while the two fashionistas continued to discuss the latest Vivienne Westwood collection, and Hilde's new project in Milan.<br>-

Shane thought his morning could not go any slower than it was going now. He only had two classes before lunch but he felt like each of them lasted at least 5 hours.

He was a good student and usually keeping his mind on the lesson was not a problem. But today he just couldn't help himself. The image of silky, blond curls and that cute, confused expression on the angelic face wouldn't leave him alone. Now he was sitting in class next to Nick with 20 minutes left until the bell and he couldn't sit still.

Well sitting still was always a bit of a problem for Shane. He was always hyperactive, so it was no surprise to anyone when he invested his never ending energy into something useful and became a dancer. Everyone thought he was amazing, and Shane himself wanted to be a professional dancer someday, maybe even go to college and major in dancing.

Today his nerves had nothing to do with his regular hyperactivity. He realized that the boy ("and really Shane you can't just call him The Boy all the time. Maybe I could come up with a nickname until I find out who he is. That's a good idea. What should it be...oh I got it! Bambi. He really does look like a cute little lamb.") went to the end of the hallway so that must mean he would see him after second period when he comes out of the classroom.

After realizing that Shane just couldn't wait for that stupid bell! 15 more minutes….10 more…5…2…..AND FINALLY!

Shane catapulted himself off his chair grabbing his bag and just as he was about to walk out their teacher called them all back in to tell them something about him being in charge of the science team for the competition and bla bla bla….Shane couldn't care less…more boring stuff….and when he finally let them go the hallways were nearly empty and there was no trace of Bambi.

Shane pouted and climbed the stairs entering the classroom and tossing his bag off his shoulder, sitting down and finally slumping his head on the desk.

The rest of the students filled in soon and the class began. Nick sat next to Shane as usual and couldn't help but chuckle at his best friends expression. He looked like someone kicked a puppy in front of him. He tore a piece of paper from his notebook and after quickly writing something on it passed it to Shane.

Shane took the paper and opened it.  
><strong>Dude are you okay? You look like someone died.<br>**He sighed deeply and responded, handing the note back to Nick.  
><strong>I was hoping to see him after class and then Stanley had to go on about the stupid science team and I missed him.<br>****See who?  
><strong>**Don't play dumb with me Duval.****  
>Fine, fine sorry! It's the blondie, isn't it?<br>****Yes, him. I just….I know I'm acting like an idiot because I only saw him this morning but I can't get him out of my mind. He's adorable Nick.  
><strong>**Oh, you got it bad man :P**

****That earned him a vicious glance from Shane and he quickly took the note back to add something on it before returning it to Shane.  
><strong>Look even if you didn't see him now I'm sure you'll run into him somewhere around school. If nothing else you know you've got chem right after he does so you'll see him then and maybe you can grow some balls in the meantime and talk to him or something.<br>**Shane snorted at this and just as he was about to get back at Nick with a very eloquent comment like: Fuck you, or something equally brilliant, the lunch bell rang and they stood up to get something to eat.

"Blaine texted me this morning to have lunch with him and Kurt. Wanna join?"- Shane looked at Nick who was pulling out his phone as they were walking towards the cafeteria.  
>"Sure, why not. Jeff is running late anyway."- he answered after reading the text he got from Jeff, his boyfriend.<p>

Although Dalton wasn't a "gay school", as a lot of people referred to it, over the years it became a sanctuary for gay boys who were taunted at their old schools, and therefore there were a few couples on campus including Blaine and Kurt, Nick and Jeff and a few more in Stuart and Hanover.  
>Nobody saw something bad in it and everyone was very excepting and thought the boys were really cute together. Especially Nick and Jeff who were best friends since they were in middle school before they got together a few months ago.<p>

Shane and Nick walked into the cafeteria and stood in a line that was surprisingly short considering all the students had lunch at the same time. They picked up some cheeseburgers and scanned the room to see if Blaine and Kurt were there already.

"Oh there they are. And you're not gonna believe who's with them."- Nick grinned at Shane who was picking up a soda can. At Nicks words he turned in the direction he was pointing and froze.

He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, and his throat, and his ears, and he was quite sure it was so loud everyone could hear it now.  
>Next to Kurt and Blaine, looking beautifully shy and playing with his fingers while talking…was his Bambi!<br>Shane darted across the room so fast Nick had to run to keep up with the tall boy.

"Blaine told me you draw some of your own designs? I would love to see them sometime."- Reed timidly asked Kurt as if he wasn't sure if he was crossing the line by asking that.  
>He spent the past half an hour talking to Kurt and Blaine and decided he really liked both of them. They were outgoing and so easy to talk to Reed visibly relaxed and even stopped stuttering in front of them completely.<p>

"Only if you show me some of your masterpieces"- Kurt winked at the small boy and he laughed a little, dropping his eyes back to his intertwined fingers, and not noticing Kurt and Blaine looking at someone approaching their table.

Shane came to a stop once again when he heard a soft laugh escaping Bambi's lips. It sounded like bells ringing in his ears and he could swear nothing had ever sounded more adorable than his laugh.  
>He took the last few steps and decided to say hi to draw attention to himself and maybe make Bambi turn around and look at him.<p>

"Hey guys. I brought Nick with me. Jeff dumped him."- he said and jumped away from Nicks hand coming to collide with the back of his head.

Kurt and Blaine greeted them back but Shane couldn't hear them because at that moment the tiny, curly haired boy turned and looked up at him, and Shane decided he could just as well die right then and there, because he was sure there was no one in the world that was more beautiful than his little angel.

Reed pressed his nails into his palms when he heard that voice coming from behind him. That same rich, silky, warm voice that used to make him feel good and protected and then ended up taking away all of the good memories and replacing them with fear, nightmares and darkness.

_"Is the little fag scared? Come on little Reedy, you know you want it so why don't you just stop fighting…..you're only making this harder for yourself….I promise you'll like it…SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT….nobody can hear you here…."_

__Sharp pain brought him back from his own thoughts and he realized he scratched his palms so much they started to bleed.  
>For a minute he reasoned with himself ("there's no way he's here, Reed, so stop being an idiot. He is locked up and waiting for trial and he's NOT here."), and decided to turn around and see for himself who was there.<p>

He took a deep breath, turned in his seat and looked up at the boy behind him. It was like a slap in the face when he saw familiar golden shine in otherwise brown eyes that were now looking directly at him. He was just as tall, and curly as Reed remembered him.

_"…I'm gonna give you a reason to scream…"_

He felt his hand starting to shake violently and the apple slice he was holding fell to the ground.

_"….you're only making it worse fag…."_

__His eyes filled with tears and he felt his heart racing in his chest. He had to run away before he got to him again.

_"…..YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!..."_

__He stood up knocking his tray from the table and ignoring everyone else as he looked at Shane with fear-filled eyes once again before running out of the room leaving his bag under his chair.

Shane looked after him and slumped down to the chair next to Kurt. He had no idea what just happened. The other three boys were looking confused and concerned because it was quite obvious who Reed was running away from. They glanced at Shane who was the picture of misery and was now looking at the door of the cafeteria as if the blonde boy would come back just because he refused to move.

"Shane…."- Blaine stood up and rounded the table to get to his brother who was looking like he was about to cry.  
>"Blaine….I….what….what did I do?"- he looked up at his brother sadly, trying to think of something he might have said to make him so scared.<p>

"I don't know Shane. I really have no idea."- Blaine answered and took Shanes shaking hand in his, locking eyes with Kurt and finding him just as confused as the rest of them were and picking up Reeds bag from the floor just when the bell rang to mark the end of the lunch hour. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay….so….here's the new chapter. I wasn't really sure about this one but two of my favorite critics convinced me to upload it so here it is.  
>If you like it review and say thank you to Marijana and Antonija…love you girls *kisses*<br>- **

By the time the final period was over Kurt and Blaine were worried out of their minds, Nick was curious and also a bit taken aback by the little blondes behavior, but nobody felt as bad as Shane. He was worried, scared and sorry (just because he had no idea what he had done wrong didn't mean he wasn't sorry for doing/saying it).

He went to the rest of his classes because Blaine ordered him to, but he was feeling slightly sick and was extremely happy the school day was over. He was determined to find Blaine and get him to help find Reed to see if he was ok and possibly apologize to him. He left his classroom and went to find his brother.

On the other side of the building Blaine was standing with Kurt, talking silently. He had waited for the small painter after every one of his classes but failed to find him. It seemed like Reed never showed up to any of them. He met up with his boyfriend after his failed attempts and they concluded that Reed was most likely in his room.

"What do you think we should do? I mean would it be too much if we just showed up at his door?"- Blaine looked up a bit to see the look on Kurt's face while he contemplated this idea.

He was fairly sure Reed had nothing against him or Blaine so on that account it should be ok for them to check up on him. He reacted poorly only when Shane showed up and Kurt just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Shane was a goofball and sometimes his personality was too much to deal with, but he was possibly one of the nicest guys Kurt had ever met and was a really good friend to everyone. However he tried to spin it he just couldn't explain it to himself.

"I'm not sure how he will react, to be honest, but I think we should go and try to talk to him. We could maybe just knock and tell him that it's okay if he doesn't want to talk or see us, but that he should know he could find us if he needs us y'know. Just so he knows he's not alone."- Kurt looked at Blaine and ran a hand down his boyfriends arm. He could tell Blaine felt somehow responsible for the tiny boy they met just that morning. Being a house prefect just accented Blaine's need of taking care of everyone and making sure people around him were happy. He liked that about his curly haired boyfriend but sometimes Kurt wished Blaine was different just so he wouldn't worry and feel guilty about a lot of things.

"How are you so smart? I think that's a good idea. I have Reeds room number so we can just go there now ok?"- Blaine said taking Kurt's and in his and pulling him towards the door.  
>Just as they were about to get out a shout of Blaine's name stopped them and they turned around to find an exhausted looking dancer with messed up hair and what seemed like tear stains on his cheeks.<br>Shane looked like a wreck.

"Blaine I know you're the prefect so you must know where Bambi is. Please tell me, I have to find him and tell him I'm sorry."- he shook his brother while saying this making the older boy feel dizzy and confused.

"Who the hell is Bambi, and what did you do to him?"- Kurt said squinting his eyes at Shane feeling like he had missed something, because he had no idea what the tall teen was talking about.  
>"Kurt did you happen to see something strange going on during lunch? Something like…oh I don't know, A BOY RUNNING AWAY FROM ME LIKE I'M A MASS MURDERER ON FBI'S "MOST WANTED" LIST?"- Shane gripped his brothers shoulders, yelling at Kurt, felling completely frustrated by the thought that the other boy has already forgotten about something that was bothering him so much.<br>Honestly, he always thought his goofy brother scored a jack-pot by getting Kurt to be his boyfriend, but sometimes he just hated the little Diva he was.

"Oh my God….you mean Reed? How was I supposed to know you had a nickname for him ALREADY? Stalker!"- Kurt didn't appreciate people screaming at him, at least not in public, but Shane's eyes were so sad he just couldn't bring himself to be angry at him.

"M'not a stalker. I just…"- he trailed off lamely thinking about an excuse for his obvious creepy behavior ("and his name is Reed, Shane….that's the prettiest name in the history of…well…ever")  
>"You just what?"- Blaine finally decided to join the conversation and keep his brother and his boyfriend from fighting, but one look at Kurt told him he had nothing to worry about, Kurt understood Shane and was being really nice to him, despite the yelling and the biting sarcasm. He gently pushed Shanes hand off his shoulders and looked at him waiting for his answer.<p>

"I saw him this morning and I thought he looked like a cute little lamb and I've kind of…umm…been calling him that in my head…a bit…"- he was now looking at the floor with such intensity Kurt half expected for the tiles to just explode.

"Why would you even need to call him something in your head Shane?"- Kurt asked teasingly, in an attempt to lighten up the mood just a little bit.

"I dunno!"- Shane muttered now tracing patterns on the floor with his toes.

Kurt exchanged a knowing glance with his boyfriend and then turned to look at the blushing dancer in front of him.  
>"Shane….do you like him?"- Kurt proceeded after getting a small nod from Blaine as a permission to ask that question.<br>"WHAT? NOIDON'T!"- he recited in one breath and then sighed deeply because he realized that his way of talking gave him up completely. Well God dammit!  
>"Shaaaane?"- Blaine smiled a bit at his brother dragging the A in his name impossibly long annoying the shit out of the younger boy.<br>"Ugh…yes…well it's not like I know him or something. I saw him this morning and I thought he's cute….."  
>"Cute…right…"<br>"Fine I thought he was kind of pretty…"  
>"Uh-uh…kind of…"<p>

"You two are so annoying….okay so I thought he was so beautiful that I probably just died and went to heaven and he was one of those angels you always see in the paintings, with little white wings, and pink cheeks and halos and those tiny harps and stuff….."- he blushed when he realized he just rambled all of that in front of a person who will never stop teasing him about it. He was just about to get all defensive, but when he looked at the couple in front of him they were smiling softly at him seeming to understand what he was talking about. But then something else came to his mind again….something quite unwelcomed.

"But guys that's not the point now. I just need to see him and find out if he's okay."

This snapped Kurt out of his trans where he was already picturing double dates and weddings (he was always one for romance and blowing things out of proportions…and he was very happy when given the chance to do both things at once).

"I…Shane I know you're worried about Reed but…I just…..look don't get mad or something but…I think something about you scared him…and until we know what it was I don't think it's a good idea for you to go and talk to him…you might scare him even more"- Kurt said feeling really bad for having to do so. He relaxed a bit when Blaine took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I have to agree on this one little bro. Kurt and I will talk to him and maybe when he's calm enough or we know a bit more about what happened we could let you know so you can talk to him or just introduce yourself or something. Sorry"- Blaine felt really sorry for his brother. Shane was quite emotional and he would be eating himself alive until he set things straight with Reed.

"M'kay"- Shane said with a trembling voice, not happy he had to stay away but trying to convince himself it was for Bambi's…wait….Reed's sake. So he could deal with that just fine.

"Okay so we're gonna go find him now. Talk to you later ok?"- Kurt pulled on Blaine's hand he was still holding but his boyfriend had something more to say to his very sad looking brother.

"And Shane…you did nothing wrong ok? Whatever that was I think it has more to do with Reed than with you. So don't beat yourself up. I'll see you later."- after receiving a small nod from Shane he turned around and exited the building with Kurt.  
>-<p>

After fleeing the cafeteria Reed thought he would never stop crying and he just knew he had to because he couldn't really see where he was going so he was tripping all over the place. He doubled over, leaning on his knees trying to catch his breath and steady the thrumming of his heart long enough to reach his room.

He wiped his tears with the sleeve of his blazer, not even caring he just ruined it, and crossed the last hallway to his room holding his breath to stop himself from sobbing.

He entered the room and immediately curled himself into a ball on the soft armchair in the corner. He took the blanket that was thrown over it and covered himself with it, shutting out the rest of the world as his tears came back, his hands still shaking and the insides of his palms still bleeding from all the scratching.

He had no idea what to do. He was so scared he thought he would never be able to leave from under his blanket. He kept eyes wide opened as if to prevent someone creeping up on him, as he swayed gently back and forth, falling into some kind of trans he knew he had to fight to stay out of like his therapist taught him, but he just didn't have the strength to do so.  
>He spent an hour in that same position not moving a muscle except for the barely noticeable swaying.<p>

After an hour he felt like his chest was loosening up a bit and he took a huge gulp of air just to make sure his lungs are still working properly after being so constricted for a long time. Making sure he was really able to breathe again took him another 10 minutes but Reed was unaware of the time.  
>Then he concentrated on willing his hands to uncurl from around his knees and he stretched his fingers feeling sharp pain radiating from his bloody palms. He stretched his legs, placing his feet on the ground and sitting up straight in his chair causing the blanket to fall from his face and pool around his waist.<p>

He was still taking deep breaths but his heart slowed down somewhat and the pain in his chest subdued a little bit.

He stood up from the chair and wobbled over to his nightstand to take his emergency cell phone.  
>Hilde and his therapist decided that it would be a good idea for him to have a phone that will be used only to talk to his therapist and not regularly but when Reed felt the need to talk to the older man.<br>Mr. Gray has been Reeds therapist since the incident and Reed trusted him enough to know he wouldn't laugh at him for calling.

He was holding the phone in his hand feeling like a failure because he was at his new school for exactly 18 hours and he was already falling apart.

But the image of those eyes, and the hair, and his voice….oh God his voice…his hands started to shake again and Reed clutched the phone so hard he was sure it would break in half.

"There's no way he's here Reed. Just…he can't be.."-he told himself as he dialed the number.  
>He had to know for sure.<p>

"Hello?"- a soft voice brought Reed back from his thoughts and he cleared his throat before speaking.  
>"D-doctor Gray? It's Reed."<br>"Reed? Is everything okay?"- the therapist sounded calm because he had to appear that way to his patients. But he was worried about the little boy.

"I…it's just…."- and as he tried to explain it all came back to him and he started to cry again, walking backwards until his back hit the wall behind his bed, and he sank onto the floor bringing his knees to his chest again. He cried into his phone for what seemed like days before his therapist heard him calming down.

"Are you feeling calm enough to tell me what happened? Or I could wait for you to go to the bathroom and drink a glass of water and calm down some more so you can talk to me."- he gave the boy options and soon enough he could hear the faint sound of water running, and then footsteps, and then there was a small voice, hoarse from crying, speaking to him.

"H-he was here…"-was all he said.  
>"Who was there, Reed?"- the therapist had an idea who this was about. But he knew Reed was wrong and he needed him to address his fears in order to deal with them properly.<p>

"He was l-looking at me…and s-smiled…he w-wanted to do it again"-the boy was speaking so quietly he was barely audible.

"Reed I need to know who is it that you saw?"- the doctor was patient. He knew Reed will answer his questions at his own pace.

There was a sound of hard breathing and a quiet sob and then….  
>"M-Marcus…"<p>

The doctor was shocked to hear that name. As far as he knew Marcus was locked away waiting for the trial to begin and there was no way he could have been at Dalton, talking to Reed.

"Reed, Marcus is not there okay? I went to see him and talk to him just yesterday. He's still in a psychiatric ward and he doesn't know where you are. Can you try to think of who exactly did you see?"- the doctor knew his little patient went through hell, and there was no way he was going to be ok with it after just two months. In his opinion Reed was doing better that expected. But things like nightmares, flashbacks and mild hallucinations were normal in these kinds of situations.

"Reed just take a deep breath, close your eyes and go back to this morning an tell me what happened."

"I…okay…well I woke up, I met with Blaine, my mentor, he showed me around the school a bit, he invited me to have lunch with his boyfriend and him, I said yes, went to classes, Blaine waited for me and took me to lunch, both him and Kurt were really nice to me….we were talking and then…they said hi to someone, and then that someone said hi back and he had the same voice…"- he started shaking again so he held the phone tighter to his ear "…and I turned around to see who it was and there were his eyes, and his hair…and he was just as tall and…and I got so scared….and I ran away."  
>"I know this is not easy for you but did you take a good look at that boy who scared you?"- the therapist instructed Reed to try to remember.<p>

"Y-yes I did."  
>"And he looked like Marcus?"<br>"Yes….I….um I think he did."  
>"Okay try to picture him in your head. You said he had the same voice, eyes, and hair. What was different about him?"-the doctor asked and then gave the boy time to think about it.<p>

Reed concentrated, against his will, on the image of the tall boy he saw and he remembered seeing freckles on his nose, and pearly teeth that were completely straight and even, he remembered how his smile was wide and seemed genuine, and his body was lean and looked strong.

He summoned the complete image of the unknown boy and gasped as he realized that he made a fool of himself running away like that from someone just because he had the same eye color as somebody he hated and feared.

"I…it….it wasn't him. It wasn't Marcus."-he let out a breathy, surprised voice.

"Tell me what was different about him?"- dr. Gray persisted because it was better if Reed said it out loud. It will help him believe that easier and deal with it.

"He had freckles, and his teeth were completely straight, and he was a bit taller and skinnier I think. It wasn't Marcus."

"No Reed, it wasn't. And I have to say I'm proud with you for handling it so well."- the therapist said hearing the calmer tone in the boys voice now "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes dr. Gray. Thank you."- Reed said feeling like all the panic he was feeling the past few hours had left his tiny body.

"You're welcome. You know you can call whenever you need me. Just remember, they put Marcus away and he can't hurt you ever again. And Reed, there are still nice people in the world. So if they want to be your friends, don't run away. Let them get to know you okay"

"Okay dr. Gray. Thanks again. Bye."

He heard the doctor's faint goodbye before placing the phone back in the nightstand drawer. He ran a hand through his hair and sat on his bead feeling the pain in his knees from uncomfortable sitting for so long.

A soft knock on his door brought him back from his thoughts and he crossed his room to open them and find a very worried looking prefect and his fascionista boyfriend standing there, smiling when they saw him.

"Reed, hi! We're sorry to disturb you but we just wanted to see if you were okay. You…um…kind of left quickly and we were worried about you."- Blaine said with that warm, friendly smile gracing his face and Reed felt just a bit safer with the two of them around.

"I-I'm okay. I just…"- however safe he felt, he didn't think he wanted them to know about what happened to him, at least not yet "…I forgot I had to make an important phone call so I had to leave to make it in time."  
>"Oh…okay then. Good. As long as you're good."- Kurt answered knowing that the boy was lying but also remembering himself after his bullying and the need to do this his own way and at his own time. He could understand that. And so could Blaine.<p>

"Well we don't want to bother you, so we'll see you tomorrow. Lunch again?"-the prefect asked and the blonde boy just nodded as he started to close his door.

"Oh and Reed, Shane said he's sorry if he did something to make you leave. He didn't mean to."- Blaine added and took Kurt's hand as they left down the hallway.

Reed sat back onto his bed and closed his eyes.  
>His name was Shane.<br>He's not Marcus.  
>Reed understood all of that.<br>So why was he so afraid of ever seeing Shane again?  
>He flopped down on his bead dreading the next school day.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Had a bit of a trouble with this one but I think it turned out okay in the end. It's shorter than the rest but I wanted to leave it like this. It just seemed like the right thing to do.  
>Reviews make Ranebows appear so don't forget to tell me what you think *blows kisses*<strong>

The next school day went surprisingly well. He attended all of his classes, he sat with Kurt and Blaine for lunch, and then went to his room, called his mom to ask about her latest clothing line (not because he was interested all that much but because Kurt told him he had to), finished his homework, took a shower and went to bed.

His third day was almost exactly the same, except, you know, he had different classes, and he didn't talk to his mom about her line because, as much as he loved Kurt and found his interest amusing, there wasn't much that could change in a day.

His fourth day was quite similar again.  
>So was his fifth.<p>

And then it was Monday again. A day that held no deeper meaning for Reed as he got dressed and walked out of his room quickly answering Kurt's text about lunch with a simple "Sure!".

But just one floor down from Reeds room a curly haired dancer was up already and was now blocking the bathroom and effectively pissing his older brother off.

"Shane, for the love of God, get out or I'll be late for class. Why are you up anyway?"- Blaine was already dressed as he figured that showering wasn't a possibility and that he should be lucky if he had enough time to brush his teeth and gel his hair down.

"I had to get ready and make sure I look good ok?"- he got out of the bathroom looking more "prep school boy" then Blaine has ever seen him. For once his tie was straight, his blazer and shirt were wrinkle free, and his hair was curly as ever but was somehow tidy and falling softly around his face.  
>"Hey you do look good…or you know...you look like you hadn't overslept but actually took the time to get ready for school."- Blaine teased his brother and as he claimed the bathroom decided that he didn't want to make him feel bad by mentioning that he knew what brought this change.<p>

Ever since THE Monday, Reeds first day of school, Shane was trying to see the small painter again but it was as if he had disappeared from the face of the Earth. And with Kurt and Blaine assuring him that Reed just needs time and that it would be better if he didn't sit with them when he was there, Shane was starting to feel even worse. He just wanted to see him. No talking, no occupying personal space or acting like a lunatic. He just wanted to see his Bambi (and yes he knew his name by now but was still calling him that…because in his dreams, they were together, Shane was holding him in his arms, and his little angel would blush perfectly every time he used the nickname…he just hoped dreams do come true sometimes).

Blaine rushed out of the room with a loud goodbye that got cut off by the slamming door and then Shane was alone with his thoughts for another hour.  
>-<p>

When the bell rang Shane was already in front of his chem lab waiting. Faces that were coming out were not really interesting to him until a mop of familiar, strawberry blonde curls caught his eye. He wanted Reed to notice him without calling his name and scaring him so he stood there and waited.  
>Just when he started to worry that the entire week of waiting and hoping would go to waste, the small boy looked up and locked his big brown eyes with Shanes.<p>

Shane saw those beautiful eyes get bigger as they started to fill with fear, and in that moment his own worst nightmare came true. Reed was afraid of HIM.

He didn't want to see that. His heart was aching with the desire to just take him in his arms and tell him he would never do anything to hurt or scare him and that he would keep him safe and protected from the entire world if necessary.

He didn't do that of course. He wasn't an idiot no matter what Blaine said.

Reed was still standing in front of him, craning his neck to look up at the boy so much taller than him, and Shane decided that the best thing to do was to just act normal and friendly without forcing the blonde to think he needs to talk to him.

So he just looked straight into his eyes ("and God could he be any more perfect…ok…calm down Shane") and offered him a small smile and nodded in greeting as he walked past him and entered the classroom.

He didn't want to go. If it were up to him he would just stand there, looking at him for the rest of time and he would be just fine like that. But he wanted Reed to feel safe. And he didn't feel safe when he was around so he would just let go of his plan to become his friend and keep his distance as long as it was necessary.

He slumped down in his chair as the teacher started the lesson feeling both extremely proud of himself for being able to tame his own crazy personality, and depressed because he realized that his Bambi will probably never really be HIS at all.  
>-<p>

Reed walked into his classroom after coming back from his shock. First he thought his heart is gonna stop when he walked out and nearly bumped into Shane. He half expected him to be angry and yell at him because of his escape the week before. But the dancer just looked at him ("and really his eyes look so much warmer than Marcuse's have ever looked") and smiled, nodded and walked away before he could even react.

What would he do anyway? He was too scared and to confused to actually say hi, or even smile back or anything.

And suddenly he felt bad about it. Shane did nothing to him. He was nice, he didn't demand an explanation from him, he didn't force his company on him. He was close enough to make him uncomfortable if he wanted to, but he didn't. He just smiled and left.

_"…there are still nice people in the world…"- _words were ringing in his head as his teacher kept going about who knows what.

And that was what made Reed dig out his best "brave boy" attitude and make a decision.  
>The next time Shane Anderson says hi, he would be sure to say it back.<br>-

As it turned out he had to wait for the next time for a whole week again. Either Shane had only one of his classes next to him or Reed was just way too short to see him over the heads of the other students. And honestly from where he was ("near the ground pretty much") it wasn't really possible to tell the difference between the people wearing matching blazers and ties.

He still had lunch with Kurt and Blaine every day. He just liked the couple so much. Kurt soon became his go to person for his weekend outfits and he found himself lending the tall boy some of his own clothes that his mother kept sending even though some of the things were not his size at all. Kurt loved it and it made Reed happy he could do something for his new friend.

He liked Blaine too. The older boy was more serious than his sarcastic diva boyfriend but he had a great sense of humor and not once Reed found himself snickering to one silly thing or another that the prefect said.

He couldn't believe it but he rather liked being at Dalton. He was even thinking about asking for permission to join the arts club and earn himself the right to use their studio to paint instead of messing up his room with paint every time he lost his coordination with a brush in his hand.  
>Other then Kurt and Blaine he didn't really talk much to his classmates but he was fine with it. He didn't want to answer any questions and respected his two friends for not asking or pushing him to talk to them. In order to show him that he could count on them they both shared their stories of bullying, and name calling and the rest of the awful stuff they went through that got them there.<br>He told them he would tell them one day. Just…not yet. And they were okay with that. He liked them even more.  
>-<p>

Come another Monday Reed sat in his seat in chemistry looking positively wrecked. His decision to greet Shane the next time he saw him seemed perfect at the time. He felt stupid for avoiding and fearing someone who had never done anything to him. After scolding himself for that he felt brave enough to say hi or smile or something.

But now, only a few minutes away from THE meeting he was feeling just a little bit less brave then he did the past week. He weighed his options. He could just keep his eyes down and rush out and maybe Shane won't even see him (being a midget sometimes came in handy after all).

He got mad at himself for even thinking that. He would smile. He can smile for the love of God, it's not that hard to do it. The bell rang. Okay. Here we go.  
>-<p>

Shane stood in front of his new favorite room in the world and jumped as the bell rang and pulled him out of his thoughts that were, as always, filled with big brown eyes, and pale skin, and pink lips, and those adorable curls.

He searched the crowd for the familiar face and found a pair of eyes he's been dreaming of looking right at him.

His breath got caught in his lungs and his heart was threatening to burst out of his chest when a small smile grazed his angelic features. Shane was starting to think that he's not gonna make it out of this alive. His Bambi was standing in front of him and smiling….AT HIM.

He was flashing him that perfect smile of his and Shane's brain worked long enough to make him smile back, and then just short circuited as the boy left for his next class.

He entered his classroom and sat down next to Nick as always turning to him and whispering:"That boy will be the death of me, Nick. I swear to God, he is."

Nick just snickered at him and started taking notes as the teacher started the lesson.  
>-<p>

Things changed for them after that first smile.  
>If Reed thought he only ever saw Shane on Mondays, he was now seeing him everywhere. Between the classes, on the staircases of Windsor House, in the small kitchen where he went sometimes to make tea….<p>

And oddly enough, he was ok with that. Sometimes Shane would catch him off guard and the fear would return. But then he would smile in the passing and assure Reed that he was harmless and he was just saying hi.

They weren't friends. They've never even spoken to each other. But they smiled.

For everyone else that would hardly be a reason for celebration. But Shane knew it was a step forward. Almost invisible, barely there, but a step forward anyway.

Towards what, he didn't know. But whatever Reed was ok with, so was he. And it's always going to be about Reed when it comes to Shane.

Anything to keep him comfortable, safe, happy, and maybe, if he'll let him someday, loved. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This just got out of control. It's the longest chapter so far. I had something else in mind for this one but I've decided to leave it for the next (should be up by Thursday).  
>One more thing. Something I haven't really mentioned since the first chapter.<br>I own nothing. Ryan has Glee, CP has Shane and Reed and I. Have. Nothing. *breaks down in hysterical tears*  
>So here you go. Read and remember. Reviews make Reed's paper cuts heal faster. <strong>

Reed was walking with Kurt as they talked about classes, fashion, music and basically anything they could come up with.

These walks became their thing since the minute they realized they both enjoyed fresh air and long walks, and Blaine finally admitted to Kurt that he actually hated them but was joining just so he wouldn't have to go alone.

Kurt pretended to be angry for about five minutes, but decided to release Blaine from that duty and ask Reed to take over.

The blond boy was happy to join him and they were now walking along one of the paths in the garden. The air was getting colder as November started to approach. Leaves were long gone from the trees and most of the gardeners were absent because the constant rain made watering the plants unnecessary.

Reed couldn't believe that it's been almost a month and a half since his arrival to Dalton. Time just flew by in between doing homework, hanging out with Kurt and Blaine, working in the Art hall and even talking to some of the kids there about his paintings and techniques he used. The last time his mother called him he told her he loved it at Dalton and she couldn't have been happier. He was pulled from his thoughts when Kurt nudged him lightly and stopped walking.

"Reed there's something that I wanted to ask you."- he said as he sat down on one of the benches in the garden -"and I want you to know that, if you do say no to this, it's going to be just fine so you really don't have to feel pressured to do anything and if…."

"Kurt! You're rambling. Just ask me ok?"- Reed interrupted his friend and giggled a bit at how funny Kurt was struggling to find the right words.

"Well Blaine and I were wondering if it would be ok with you if we sat with some of our friends at lunch."- Kurt said this in a quiet voice.

"Oh….y-yes of course. I'm sorry I got in the way of you hanging out with them."- Reed said, feeling his eyes stinging a bit at the realization that he would be left alone, because even though he spoke to some of the kids in the Art hall Kurt and Blaine were his only friends at Dalton, and now he was losing them.

But he wasn't really surprised. Kurt and Blaine were both quite popular so it really made no sense they waste their time with a skittish little sophomore who was afraid of his own shadow.

At the sight of the small boys sad expression Kurt got a bit confused but then Reeds words replayed themselves in his head and he realized just what he meant by them.

"Reed, what are you talking about. You didn't get in the way of anything trust me. We don't want to stop hanging out with you we just thought that you might want to meet the rest of our friends. It's mostly the Warblers…and…um…and Shane."-Kurt explained hoping that his friend will understand and believe that they really liked him and wanted to be his friends.

Reed locked his eyes with Kurt's with the expression of infinite surprise, and gratitude and something Kurt couldn't quite name but he was sure was hope.

"You want me to meet your friends?"- the small boy asked looking away from his friend and carefully thumbing away a single stray tear that escaped.

"Only if you're comfortable with that. Blaine and I see plenty of them so don't worry about saying yes just because you think we miss them or something."-Kurt smiled gently at his friend who was now staring at the floor.

"I would love that..I think but…..what if they think I'm weird?"- he voiced the concern he felt the moment he realized that Kurt wanted him to meet more people.

"They won't think you're weird. Mainly because our friends are the biggest weirdoes around so really you have nothing to be scared of ok?"- he patted Reed knee lightly and stood up because the sun was almost down and it was getting cold.

"Okay. So tomorrow then?"- he followed Kurt who just nodded in response and they walked into Windsor together.

They said their goodbyes and Reed walked into his room to finish his homework. He felt like his nerves are going wild at the thought of a bunch of strangers being close to him. But he promised his mom, his therapist, Kurt and Blaine, and mostly himself that he would try and make friends so that is exactly what he's gonna do. Making friends never killed anyone. Right?  
>-<p>

Kurt practically skipped into Blaine's room and pounced on his boyfriend kissing him happily. Blaine was shocked a little but who was he to say no to Kurt kisses. He wrapped his arms around his waist and held him closer, deepening their kiss until he heard a sarcastic cough from the other side of the room.

"Guys, I love free live porn as much as the next gay guy but not when my older brother is the star."- Shane grunted from his bed. He didn't really mind all the PDA he had to endure from Blaine and Kurt or Nick and Jeff. He just couldn't help but feel jealous of them. They were loved and had someone to love back.

Shane was a good looking guy and he had the attention of a lot of boys who wanted to take him out on a date but he said no to all of them. And he had a reason for it. A miniature, curly, blond, angelic reason. Call him crazy, but Shane still dreamed of Reed.

"Wow someone's not happy today. Maybe I can do something about it."- Kurt walked away from Blaine and threw himself onto Shane's bed ruffling his curly hair.

"Please do. My day sucks."- the dancer complained swatting Kurt's hand away from his hair.

"Well…would you be happy to know that someone is sitting with his special boy tomorrow at lunch?"- Kurt asked, faking curiosity, as if he didn't know that Shanes reaction is going to be anything but subtle. And just in time Shane jumped on his feet, still on his bed, chanting a disbelieving string of "REALLY? REALLY?" and jumping up and down like a five year old, Blaine always claimed he was.

"Yes really. I talked to him today and asked if it would be ok with him if some of our friends joined us. He said yes. So he's meeting the Warblers. I hope they don't scare him away. Crazy bunch of idiots."- Kurt said with fondness in his voice that showed that his insult were just a joke. He really loved all of them.

"Oh my God that's so awesome. Wait! I'm not a Warbler! So I don't get to sit with him?"- Shane finally caught on the one part that really didn't make sense to him. Just because he chose dancing over singing meant he doesn't get to meet his Bambi? Well that wasn't fair at all.

"If you promise to behave yourself and not do something stupid like propose to him or proclaim your undying love for him you can sit with us. I wouldn't deny you the chance to get to know him."- Kurt got up from his bed and walked to his boyfriend again who was still standing and watching the two boys interact.

He took Kurt's hand with a grateful look. Shane was pretending to be ok for the past few weeks. He got to a point where the blond artist knew who he was and smiled at him sometimes. But they never talked to each other, and Blaine was sure they were never even properly introduced.  
>And as much as he loved to tease his brother whenever he liked someone he just couldn't bring himself to do that with Reed because it was different. Shane was different.<br>He talked about the blond with so much respect and awe Blaine was sure he never saw his brother like this. He just wanted a chance. And now his gorgeous boyfriend gave him one.  
>He pulled Kurt closer and kissed him again twining their fingers.<p>

"Guys…I'm still here."- Shane took a break from jumping on his bed to scold the lovers again.  
>"Shut up Shane!"- they said against each others lips not pausing for a moment.<p>

"Fine. I'm taking a shower. When I get out, the two of you will be acting decent."- he said and walked into to bathroom smiling secretly.  
>He's meeting him tomorrow.<br>-

Tomorrow came way too fast for Reed. He was nervous, he already had five new bruises and one of them was on his cheek so there was no way he could cover it.

He barely paid attention to his teachers, slept through the breaks in between classes and then… it was lunch time.

Blaine stopped picking him up once he managed to find his own way to the cafeteria so now he was standing in line glancing around the tables until he spotted Kurt's perfectly styled hair.  
>He was sitting surrounded by a group of very loud and obviously extremely close boys. He took his food, even though he knew he wasn't gonna eat much, and carefully walked over to Kurt.<p>

Blaine saw him first and got up to help him with his tray. He knew Reed just a short amount of time but making sure the boy doesn't get hurt was one of the first things he picked up. He took the tray from his hands and placed it on the table.

The rest of the boys fell silent watching the petite blond fidget on his feet and looking afraid and uncomfortable.  
>Kurt was the one to break the silence.<p>

"Guys this is Reed. We told you about him."- they all nodded at him and he turned to Reed. "Reed these are the Warblers. This is Trent, Wes, David, Thad, Cam, Nick, Jeff and our honorary member and choreographer Shane."- he recited pointing at the boys and Reed tried to politely nod and smile to every one of them. They were all looking at him, and he felt a bit self-conscious, but the looks they were giving him were all warm and seemed friendly.

"Um…h-hi…it's nice to meet y-you all."-he said quietly as he sat down between Blaine and Kurt. He failed to notice that the two of them saved him that spot because they thought he would feel safer like that.

When he sat down the boys just started shooting questions at him and he was surprised to notice he felt good among them. Oh, and Kurt had a point. They were insane. But nice so he started answering their questions.

"I transferred from New York."  
>"Yes, I do paint."<br>"I guess my wardrobe is a bit like Kurt's is."  
>"I don't really know how I manage to be smaller than Blaine."<br>And so on, and so on….

The only person who didn't ask him anything was Shane. He just sat there next to the ever composed Nick and his overly excitable boyfriend Jeff (and Jeff was now swooning over how incredibly adorable Reed was, and Shane just wanted to strangle him), and watched as his Bambi talked to his friends and he could tell he was winning them over. He felt proud for some reason. He was picturing the same ambient, lunch with his friends, only in his head Reed was sitting next to him, and occasionally resting his golden curls on his shoulder.

He was so far gone in his fantasy that he completely missed the glances that a certain curly haired boy was stealing at him.  
>Lunch hour was over way too soon.<br>-

Over the next few weeks Reed sat at every lunch with his new friends and he just loved them.  
>Kurt and Blaine were as amazing as ever, making sure he felt safe and comfortable. By the fourth day Reed could sit next to anyone and feel good.<p>

Trent was in his Art class as well so the two of them spent a lot of time talking about art.  
>Nick was somewhat quiet but Reed liked to hear his opinions on the more serious topics they discussed because the older boy was extremely intelligent.<p>

His boyfriend Jeff was like a living ball of energy. He could talk for hours, he could never sit still and the only person that could keep up with what he was saying was Nick. Reed thought the two of them were the most perfect couple he'd ever seen.

David, Wes and Thad were all very nice and genuinely interested in Reed's art and his interests but they also spent a lot of time teasing Blaine for a lot of things (mostly being short, and jumping on furniture while singing). They also asked Reed's opinion on what to get their girlfriends for Christmas.  
>Cam was loud, with a twisted sense of humor. At first Reed didn't think he liked the gigantic Warbler all that much, but after a couple of days he found himself laughing like crazy at one of his legendary stories of picking up girls and he decided Cam was just as amazing as the rest of them.<p>

But as much as he liked all of them he found himself wondering if Kurt and Blaine had told Shane to leave him alone because the boy barely said two words to him. Reed caught his eyes once or twice.  
>He didn't know why but every day he would sit at their table and he couldn't resist but looking at the tall dancer.<p>

He remembered the first time he saw him and how scared he was. But now, looking at him Reed had a problem remembering why. He was tall, and curly and seemed strong…but the more the painter looked at him the less he reminded him of Marcus. His eyes were more golden then they were brown, his curls were the color of dark chocolate and his smile was so warm and never seemed to leave his face.

Reed was snapped out of his daydreaming when he felt a finger twirl one of his curls and he turned to face Jeff who was staring at him with a smile so big Reed was sure it hurt.

"Nick look at how bouncy his hair is. He is sooooo cute!"- the blond Warbler was squeaking and Reed felt a blush creep on his face.

"Jeff leave the poor boy alone. Not everyone can deal with your…Jeffiness okay honey."- Nick scolded his boyfriend who swatted his shoulder playfully and then just curled himself into Nick arms mumbling a barely audible "Sorry Reedy".

From his seat Shane watched all of this wishing with all his heart he could be as crazy as Jeff and just run his fingers through the soft curls. He kept his eyes trained on Reeds face imagining what it would be like to bury his face into that silky hair while holding the small painter flush against his body, and in that moment the boy of his dreams looked up at him and locked his eyes with him. Shane felt like the entire cafeteria just stood up and left the two of them alone, and he kept his gaze hoping it never ends. He flashed a small smile in Reeds direction and the tiny boy blushed so adorably and bit his lower lip, averting his eyes to his hands.

And if it wasn't official until then, it most certainly was now. Shane Anderson was madly in love.  
>-<p>

Reed hated Fridays. No school meant a lot of free time to think about things….and there were some things he didn't want to think about. Like what happened to him in the past, or should he still be afraid of his new friends hurting him.

But the thing he really didn't want to think about was Shane. The younger Anderson was first the star of his nightmares, then he was someone he was recognizing in the hallways, then he was someone who was a part of the group of his friends and then, for reasons Reed was not familiar with, he became the main motive of his paintings (obviously the ones he kept in his room not the ones he painted in class…because that would be all kinds of embarrassing).

He walked into the cafeteria, took a suspicious looking sandwich and a juice box (because soda cans were like death traps for him), and sat at their usual table that was strangely empty. He took out his cell phone and saw he received a text that morning while he was in class.

**From: Kurt (8:46)  
>Thad has gone mad (sectionals are close). We have an emergency meeting during lunch hour. You gonna be ok on your own for lunch?<strong>

**To: Kurt (12:15)  
>I'll be fine. Don't worry. Have fun with crazy Thad<strong>

He smiled to himself and took a bite of his sandwich.  
>-<p>

Shane walked into the cafeteria after he just stood at the door for the last 10 minutes. He knew the Warblers had a meeting. He also knew that that means Reed is in there…alone.  
>And if he ever gathers his courage he could be with him…alone.<p>

He took a deep breath and walked in. He just walked past the counter with sodas and took a Coke. He was way too nervous to eat anyways.

Reed was sitting at their usual table, back turned to him and he had a sketch pad in front of him.  
>Shane rounded the table and stood in front of the small boy that haunted all of his dreams for nearly three months now.<br>He carefully sat down.

"Hi. Do you mind if I join you?"- he asked cheerfully and mentally high-fived himself for sounding very confident and calm.

The angel in front of him looked up at him sweetly and Shane was sure it was impossible for a regular human being to be so beautiful all the time.

"I…no I don't m-mind."- Reed answered and his usually pink cheeks now turned bright red.  
>"I don't want to disturb you if you're working on something important. I can just sit here and be quiet and act like I'm not even here ("well done Shane. That was just so articulate")- he said to the boy in front of him pointing at his sketch pad.<p>

"Oh…um….no it's not important…I was just…I had nothing to do so I was doodling a bit."- Reed answered trying to cover his sketch.

Shane glanced at the paper and reached for it looking at Reed and raising his eyebrow to ask if it's ok.  
>Reed just nodded shyly and let go of the pad. Shane took it and looked at the sketch of what seemed to be a dark wood, but the branches looked more like intertwined hands than anything else. Shane was amazed.<p>

"This is you doodling out of boredom?"- he asked looking back from the sketch at the boy in front of him.  
>"Yes…well it's not very good, and it's…it's not really finished yet so…I mean I didn't mean for it to be done, it was just a pastime…"- the painter got twisted in his own explanation and then just decided to shut up when he saw Shane looking at him an chuckling lightly.<p>

"Reed this is amazing. If this is you "not trying to paint something good", then I fear for all the painters out there, because they clearly have nothing on you."- he gave the sketch pad back as the boy looked at him with a disbelieving expression.

"Y-you like that?"- Reed asked him, eyes wide and lips slightly parted.  
>He clearly had no idea what he was doing to the taller boy who was now fighting the urge to just climb across the table and kiss him until they can't think anymore. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.<p>

"How can I not like it? I mean I don't really know much about art but I like that sketch a lot. I'd love to see some of your "I meant to paint something great" stuff sometime. If you're ok with that. You don't have to show me if you don't want to."- he said quickly, silently praying for his angel to say yes and just give him a chance to be around him more than just this one hour a day.

"I…s-sure…I mean if you want to see it I have some of my paintings in the Art hall. You could c-come I guess. (and wow Reed…bold much?)"- he answered quickly not really sure if he wanted to spend some more time with the older boy or not. He was making him feel weird. Not bad weird, just…he didn't really know what it was.

"Great. I'd like that very much. So you can just tell me when it's good for you and I can stop by. The dancing studio is in the same building so it won't be a problem."- he said hardly able to believe what was going on. He pulled a notebook from his messenger bag and scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"Here. That's my phone number. I don't really want to impose on you when you're working so you can just text me whenever is convenient for you."

He held the paper and Reed eyed it carefully for a moment before nodding and taking it in his small hand. Shane noticed a band-aid on his index finger.

"Did you hurt yourself? What happened?"- he asked taking his fragile hand in his own and lifting it up to his eyes.

Reed was startled by his action but did nothing to move from the touch. Shanes hand was warm and strong and for the first time in a long time Reed felt ok being touched by someone who wasn't that close to him.

"I-it's nothing. I'm just really accident prone. I think t-that's a paper cut."- he blushed and trained his eyes on the juice box in front of him.

Shane smiled and let go of his hand, admiring the soft tingles he felt on his skin from the touch.  
>He was about to say something when the bell rang. He never hated anything more than that sound in his life. He saw Reed getting up and disposing the rest of the food into the trash can behind him.<br>He threw away his half-empty can and turned back to the blond boy who was still standing next to their table.

"Reed…would it be ok if I walk you to your class?"- Shane asked looking into his eyes and feeling slightly lightheaded. His Bambi was just so incredibly perfect he wasn't even sure he was awake right now or it was all just one of his dreams.

"S-sure. That would be nice thanks."- Reed answered trying not to blush to much but the heath he was feeling was enough of a proof that he was failing.

They headed to the door side by side, and Shane could feel his thin arm brushing against his own.  
>It took him all the self- control in the world not to reach out and intertwine their fingers. But he knew that moving too fast would scare the boy away from him and after spending an hour talking to him and realizing there's so much more to him than his angelic looking face, pushing him away was the last thing he wanted to do.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I honestly didn't think this would be done in time. My spring break is over and college obligations are back. But I just can't stay away from my boys so here you go. I really hope you like this. Some fluffy times are ahead of us before we go back to some more angst.  
>I had a question for the people who are reading this and I hope you answer because I could really use your advice. I had some smut in mind for this fic for Rane somewhere in the future.<br>Do you see that happening in this story or would you prefer if I didn't write it? I would appreciate your opinions…now go, read, like it (you don't have to but it would be nice) and as always reviews make Reed and Shane hug in happiness **

Friday night found Reed sitting in his plush chair, wrapped in his blanket and holding on to his phone for dear life.  
>There was a piece of paper in his other hand.<br>A piece of paper with a number on it.  
>A phone number.<br>Shane's phone number.  
>Reed. Was. Lost.<p>

Should he call him? Text him? Why did he even give him his number? Did he really want to spend time with him? See his art? And why?

Reed maybe wasn't that close with Shane but it was difficult to miss the looks the dancer was getting from some of the boys. He was beautiful, tall, strong (and just to make it clear, Reed only noticed this because he was an artist so he had an eye for pretty things), and always nice to people around him. During the past few weeks Reed saw him talking to people and it always looked like the other boys wanted to be near him, say hi to him and exchange a few words.

And some of those boys were drop dead gorgeous (again, artistic eye). Like Jared. He was a sophomore and shared a few classes with Reed.  
>He was loud, had a big group of friends, and was a dancer as well.<p>

After only a few days of spending the lunch hour with Shane, Reed realized that the younger dancer never went by their table without talking a few minutes to Shane, and in the process touching his hand or smiling seductively at him. And Shane never looked like he had a problem with the attention he was getting.

Reed glanced at the mirror set right across the room from where he was sitting. He really didn't like what he saw.  
>He could safely say he was the smallest sixteen year old in the world. No muscles worth mentioning, waist so thin it looked like a stronger wind could snap him in half, and skin so pale and practically hairless made him look like a baby.<p>

His pink cheeks and plump lips didn't help either. The only thing about him that he liked…well…tolerated at least…was his hair. He thought the curls worked for him. And the color was kind of unusual, so he liked that too.

Other than that he just couldn't see any reason for Shane to like him. It's not like pretty hair is enough to make someone fall I lo…wait…WHAT?

His eyes went wide in shock as he realized just what he was thinking about. Why would he even want Shane to like him? It's not like he thought about him like that. He never thought about someone like that. And most certainly not Shane. Beautiful, popular, kind, strong…oh God Reed snap out of it!  
>He crumpled the paper into a ball and placed his cell phone on the desk.<p>

Roughly picking up his new set of brushes he placed them into his bag and darted out of the room.  
>Art hall was his safety place. Painting was his way out.<p>

He entered the brightly lit room that was empty seeing it was three hours before curfew and it was Friday so most of the students have gone home or out to have some fun.

He placed an empty canvas in front of him and picked the colors he would use. He used to paint bright, almost electric patterns using the "happy colors" as he liked to call them. But his art changed along with him.

As the cute, giggling, slightly awkward but incredibly sweet and talkative artist closed himself from the world, his "happy colors" made way for the sad ones; dark reds, and grays, browns and blacks.  
>Those were the colors of letting go. Letting his fate go, his trust in people and love, and a chance that there is someone out there who would take him just the way he was (paint stains and bruises and all).<p>

Since he came to Dalton his paintings started coming back to life.  
>His favorite grass green made its way back onto his canvases, orange joined soon after, and before Reed even had the time to think about what he was doing his art was cheerful again. Not full on, golden specks, rainbows, and glitter happy…but cheerful. And to Reed it meant the world.<p>

He dipped his brush into the paint and the second his hand brought the brush to the empty surface he was lost.

Gray dot found its way to his shirt, a small blotch of blue crawled into his silky curls, a touch of orange caressed his cheek and the brush behind his ear was dripping crimson onto his bare shoulder.  
>He looked like he was ready to become one with his art.<p>

And that's how the person standing in the doorway found him.  
>-<p>

Shane's rehearsal lasted way too long to be enjoyable. Yes he loved to dance, but being locked in the studio for 6 hours on a Friday night was just barbaric.

Slightly relaxed after a quick shower, he dried his curls with a towel, showed his things into his sports bag and dragged his feet outside of the studio, wanting nothing more than to just crawl into his bed, put his phone under his pillow (yes he was pathetically waiting for Reeds text even if he did give him his number just that morning…a guy can hope right?) and die until morning.

He was half way out when he saw the light in the art studio. Curious as always he peeked through the glass window and his jaw dropped to the floor.

BAMBI was standing in the studio, looking so focused the world could probably end around him and he wouldn't have a clue. His tiny hand was dancing over the canvas in front of him; the tip of his tongue was poking through his deliciously soft and pink lips. Shane took in his strawberry blonde curls and he smiled fondly when he saw paint tangled in them.

His eyes fell on the brush tucked behind his ear and he saw a light trail of paint dripping from it onto the painters bare shoulder and…wait…bare? He rubbed his eyes trying to get the exhaustion out of them. He looked again and sure enough…his petite angel was out of his uniform and was wearing black skinny jeans and a sweater that was way too big for him so it hung loose from one of his shoulders, creamy skin smeared with traces of red.

Shane gulped and blinked and started to sweat again because really…how is it possible that someone as cute and tiny and innocent as Reed could look so damn sexy and tempting right now.

He mentally scolded himself for perving on an unsuspecting boy. He was about to go away and give Reed some privacy when he heard a rumbling noise coming from the studio. He practically ran inside without really looking, making a B-line towards the boy whose leg seemed to be trapped in the strap of his bag and he was now flailing and trying desperately to regain his balance.

Shane hopped to him and before he could even register what was going on he had an armful of Reed.  
>His strong arms wrapped themselves securely around his thin waist as he felt his angel fist the front of his hoodie, his curly head resting on his chest as his breathing slowed down and he stood firmly on his feet again.<p>

Shane held him close relishing in the feeling of the warm body in his arms, wrapped in the smell of cherries and paint and just Reed. He never wanted to let go.

The small boy in his arms turned his head up and locked his eyes with Shane's, while his palms were still clutching his hoodie leaving paint fingerprints on it. Shane saw the look the boy was giving him and he was thrown away by the emotions in those shiny eyes he grew to love so much he thought it was unhealthy. There was gratitude, surprise, a glimpse of fear that Shane just wanted to kiss away and never see again, and something resembling confusion.

He ran his tongue over his dry lips and send Shane into another one of his daydreams of himself sitting somewhere with his beautiful boy curled in his lap and kissing him without restraint.

Reed never moved his eyes away from him and his breathing sped up once again when he saw the expression on the dancers face as he held him.

As safe as he felt when the dancer was holding him that look was something Reed has never seen before. He didn't know what it meant. It scared him.

Shane felt the body wrapped in his arms tense as the look in the artists eyes turned to full on scared.  
>His heart broke just a little when he realized that, once again, his angel was afraid to be near him and it made him want to cry because that's not how it's supposed to be. It's not how he wanted it to be.<br>He wanted his embrace to be home to the beautiful painter. He wanted his love to bring him back to the sun.

But it was too early to say that to Reed so he just raised his hand from his waist, tucked one silky curl behind his ear, smiled and unwrapped his arms from around the other boy.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you're accident prone, were you?"- he said smiling slightly and stepping away; every inch between them felt like nails stabbing his heart.

"Um…I…I was serious…I trip a lot."- Reed said in a quiet voice feeling more confused than ever. He was scared. He knew Shane saw that and he let him go. That's what he wanted right? So why did he suddenly feel cold without his strong arms around him?  
>"Well it's a good thing I came in time to stop you from hurting yourself."- Shane winked at the boy who blushed but still smiled just a little, chasing away a bit of Shane's sadness.<p>

"Thank you. H-how did you know I was here?"- he asked picking the fallen brush from the floor and placing it on the small table next to his canvas, that wasn't ruined by his clumsiness, thank God…or Shane.

"I didn't. I was in the dancing studio up until a few minutes ago. We have a big performance coming up so our teacher turned into dancing Hitler. She's insane I'm telling you. I've never been so sore in my life. Anyway I was just heading to my room and I saw you here. I wanted to just say hi because I didn't want to disturb you, you know you said to text me when it was ok for you and since you didn't text it's obviously not a good time so I just wanted to say hi and be on my way but then you tripped and…you know…I didn't want to see you get hurt…so…yeah…but I'm gonna go now…leave you to your work."- he started walking backwards halfway through his, very fast and very detailed, answer to Reeds simple question. He looked into Reeds eyes, nodded and turned to walk away when…

"I could show you now…I mean…my paintings…if you want to…but you're probably tired and you wanna go to sleep."- Shane turned around so fast he felt his neck crack and met a nervous looking, unsure painter, twisting his fingers into the hem of his, in Shane's honest opinion, provocative sweater.

"I'd like that a lot. I'm never tired to see something beautiful."- he knew he was risking a lot with his comment but his brain just wasn't cooperating with his mouth. And he kind of did want Reed to know he thought he was stunningly gorgeous.

"I'm not really sure if my work is b-beautiful but…okay."- the painter said in a quiet voice, opening a big closet in the corner of the room and taking out a few canvases. He turned to look at the dancer and Shane saw how uncomfortable Reed looked like.

"Reed you don't have to show me anything if you don't feel comfortable with that ok? I believe you're an amazing painter even if I don't see your work. So you can put them back in and I'll close my eyes until you do if you don't want me to see. I promise I won't peek."- he said playfully but desperate to make Reed understand that he will never make him do anything he wasn't ready and comfortable with.

Reed shook his head a bit and bit down on his lip again.  
>"N-no it's ok. You can look. I just…no one has been interested in my art for a while so I don't really show it to anyone other than the art teacher. B-but yeah…you can look."- he said ant pointed to the canvases now spread on the floor next to each other.<p>

Shane took a few steps and then lowered his look from the tiny beauty in front of him to his paintings. And yes, Shane thought Reed was perfect already. But his art was…he was lost for words…wow…jut wow.

"Reed…these are amazing. Amazing is not really doing them justice…"- he trailed away not wanting to insult the art he was looking at by describing it with unworthy words. His Bambi was the most unbelievable person in the world.

"You really like it?"- Reed looked at Shane wide eyed because the look on the dancers face was the one of pure admiration and honesty.

"Are you serious? How could I not like it? Every one of them is absolutely perfect (just like their creator, he thought but didn't say that out loud)."

"Thank you."- the small boy just answered and started to clean his brushes.

"What about the one you were working on when I got here. Is that the "I'm bored so I'm doodling" kind of painting, or one of these "I'm going to make Picasso hide under a rock"?"- he asked as he sat down in front of the paintings on the floor continuing to look at them unable to tear his eyes away.  
>Reed laughed quietly at that and Shane felt good about making him do that.<p>

"You'll see it when it's done. I don't really like people seeing my work in progress…I…I think you can call that superstition or something."

"Any reason for that?"- Shane asked curiously looking at the now blushing artist who was sitting on a high stool in front of his unfinished masterpiece.

" Oh…um…y-yes but it's dumb and kind of embarrassing and…"

"Reed you don't have to tell me okay. Look I'm just someone who wants to get to know you. But I won't ask you to do or say anything you don't feel like sharing."- Shane reassured him and continued to look at his work still absolutely enchanted by how beautiful it was.

"N-no it's not that I just…you'll think I'm an idiot."- he said blushing.

"No I'm gonna think you're an artist. Isn't it normal for artists to be a bit eccentric?"- he looked at Reed who giggled at this and Shane thought he was gonna melt into a puddle on the floor from the cuteness in front of him.

"I-I guess it is. Um…well…about a year and a half ago…my mom wanted me to show off some of my work at this exhibit for young artists. I had to paint four or five paintings and the theme was pretty much free so I could do whatever I wanted to. But she had an idea of her own and she kept coming into my room and offering her suggestions and eventually she got on my nerves so much I actually listened to some of those suggestions. Worst decision ever. The four paintings I send to that exhibition were by far the worst I have ever made. I was so ashamed of them I actually threw the away after that. And since then I let people see my paintings when they are done so no suggestions are possible."- he finished his story surprising himself and Shane with how long he had just spoken and his nerves were almost gone.

Shane loved listening to him. Hell Shane loved just looking at him blink or breathe.

"I'm sure they weren't that bad."- he laughed at the story picturing an even smaller Reed struggling with an oversized canvas to put it into the trash.

"Um…yes they were. Trust me."- Reed laughed too watching Shane whose eyes were still looking at his paintings. He felt the pang of pride as he realizes the dancer really did like his art and he wanted nothing more than to be there with him for hours, sharing that with him. And in that moment a struck of pure boldness hit him and he looked at the taller boy.

"Shane…I was wondering…and you can say no if you want to of course…but I…um…if you like them you could…um…pick one of them. I mean…if you'd like."- half way through that question he became less brave but he felt like he won a small competition against himself when he offered him one of his paintings.

Shane looked like he was about to faint.

"You want me to have one of your paintings?"

"Only if you want it."- Reed said lowering his eyes and blushing again.  
>"Of course I want it but Reed, are you sure?"<p>

" Yes…so go ahead and pick one."- Reed said with a small smile.

Shane contemplated for a moment before deciding how to choose the one he liked the best.  
>"What's your favorite color?"- he asked and Reed looked at him a bit surprised.<p>

"Green…but why?"- he answered not really sure what that had to do with anything.

Shane scanned through the paintings in front of him and took the one that was almost entirely green. He liked that one anyway and seeing how that was his Bambi's favorite color it seemed like the perfect choice.

"Well then I'll have this one."- he smiled and stood up, picking the rest of them and placing them back into the closet.

Reed saw the painting Shane took and his heart jumped a little at the meaning of it. He chose the one that was all made in Reeds favorite color.

He stood up too and cleaned up after himself.  
>"It's…um…it's almost curfew, we should go back."- he said and Shane just nodded picking up his new possession carefully and swinging his bag onto his shoulder.<p>

"You ready to go?"- he asked Reed and in the moment of pure stupidity or God knows what he extended his hand towards the small boy.

Reed turned around and his eyes fell on the hand the dancer offered him to take. He felt the wave of confusion wash over him and then he realized they were all alone in the Art hall and Shane could just come up to him and hurt him and he couldn't do anything because the dancer was so much bigger than he was and he couldn't run either because of the obvious reasons and…oh God what should he do.

His fear filled eyes found Shane's and then something surprised Reed. His golden eyes were still as warm as ever. His smile was as friendly as every other time he smiled at him. And his arms were around him just a few hours ago and he remembered how safe it felt to just be there with him.

"It's just to keep you safe. It's kind of dark outside and I don't want to see you get hurt."- Shane said with a shaking voice praying to whoever was listening not to let this ruin everything and scare his Bambi away from him.

Reed looked at his hand again and slowly walked over to him.  
>Before he could change his mind or scare himself away with the worst of the possibilities running through his head, Reed reached out and slipped his tiny hand into Shane's.<p>

He looked at the dancer, and Shane could feel him slightly trembling so he just gave his hand a soft squeeze and led him outside.

They walked in silence until they came in front of Reeds room (and yes Shane insisted on walking him to his door).

Shane let go of his hand feeling like a part of him is being taken away but at the same time not wanting to take advantage of the trust Reed put in him that day. He promised himself he would take things as slowly as his angel needed.

Reed unlocked his room and turned to say goodbye to Shane but was interrupted by the dancer.  
>"Um Reed I was wondering…would you like to go to get coffee with me tomorrow?"- he asked again feeling proud for sounding so at ease, because he was feeling anything but.<p>

"I…y-yes…I'd like that."- Reed answered, flashed a timid smile and quickly walked into his room feeling completely drained of energy.

He had a date with Shane tomorrow? Wait! It's not a date. It's just two friends getting coffee together. And coffee is not a romantic drink. It's friendly. And Shane did not want this to be a date. He was just being nice to the shy, new kid. Right?  
>Oh God! What if it was a date? Did he want a date with Shane? Why would Shane want a date with him?<br>He needed some serious help. He grabbed his phone and sent a text with shaking fingers before flopping down onto his bed and staining it with the blue paint from his hair in the process.  
>-<p>

Shane practically flew into his room and was once again greeted with his favorite couple heavily making out on Blaine's bed.

But he was just too happy to care. He darted across the room, took the poster from above his bed and replaced it with the green wonder his angelic boy gave him.

"Shane what's that?"- Kurt and Blaine obviously decided that it was strange that they were still alive after being caught kissing again by Shane so they got up on their own only to find the dancer staring at the painting on his wall with a ridiculously wide and happy and love struck grin.

"Is that one of Reeds paintings?"- Kurt saw his friends work and the painting he was looking at right now was the one Reed said was his favorite.

"He gave it to me."- he said in a voice that sounded like he was hypnotized and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at him.

But he also knew that if the small artist parted from this painting for Shane, then the tall dancer must mean something to him. It made him happy. Shane and Reed were right for each other.  
>Just as he was about to ask some more questions his phone started to vibrate on Blaine's nightstand.<p>

**From: Reed (21: 17)  
>Kurt help!<strong> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay…a few things before you read this. First, sorry I'm a bit late with this one but I had a thousand of things to do and I just couldn't find the time to finish it.  
>Second, I had a hard time writing this. It's awful to put my Bambi through all of that and it made me really sad.<br>Third, a warning, this chapter does contain some really bad things (nothing explicit but still there) so if you think it's too much for you maybe you shouldn't read it.  
>Aaaaaaaaand….yeah I think that should be it. Next chapter will be up soon because it's almost done so give me some love, review and make Reed's nightmares go away. <strong>

**I own nothing -.-  
><strong>_flashbacks_

**From: Reed (21: 17)  
>Kurt help!<strong> 

Kurt read the text he got and suddenly overwhelmed with worry fled the room slamming the door behind him.

"You know your boy is crazy right? Hot…but crazy."- Shane informed his brother who was wearing the expression that was now tightly connected to the never ending weirdness of Kurt Hummel.

"I'm afraid I'm well aware of that."- Blaine sighed and threw himself back on the bed looking at his younger brother who still had the same blissful smile on his face. He got curious.

"Wanna tell me why are you so happy?"

Shane rolled over from his back to his stomach, resting his head on his hands and looked at Blaine with hearts in his eyes.

"I've got a date with Reed tomorrow."  
>-<p>

"You've got a date with Shane tomorrow?"- Kurt practically leaped from the bed and did this really stupid looking version of a happy dance (and if anybody ever asked about it he will deny it till the end of the world).

"It's not a date Kurt. Please don't say that."- Reed cried out feeling more and more sure that he should just suddenly catch a flu or jump out the window or something.  
>"He asked you to go get coffee with him?"<p>

"Yes but…"  
>"And you two are going alone?"<br>"Yes but he didn't…"  
>"AND he held your hand while you were walking from the art hall?"<br>"Just because it was dark and…"

Kurt realized that thinking about it scared Reed. But he could also tell that he liked Shane even if he still couldn't admit that to himself. He just needed a push in the right direction.

"Reed, honey, listen to me. I know you're not comfortable telling me what happened to you and I respect that. But I also know that, whatever it was, it left you afraid and reluctant to trust someone. I can tell because I was just like that once. Blaine made things better for me. And I know you probably failed to notice but…and he is going to kill me if he finds out that I told you this…Shane likes you. He kind of fell for you that first day when he saw you. So the way I see it the only thing you need to do right now is decide if you like him back. It's all up to you."

Reed stood in the middle of his room listening to his friend and struggling to accept what he was saying. Shane liked him? HIM? Of all the boys in this school that obviously wanted the tall dancer, he saw something in the damaged, broken and completely not interesting Reed Van Kamp. Yeah right.

"Kurt he doesn't like me. He's just being nice because I'm still new here and stuff…and besides Jared is…"- the artist started awkwardly and then decided to shut up because finishing that sentence would actually mean admitting to Kurt that he was afraid to go out with Shane because he wasn't good enough.

And the thought about the younger dancer and his longing looks in Shane's directions told Reed that he wanted him. And Reed was absolutely sure that Jared was better than he was in every possible way.

He was flirty and bold, handsome and had a pretty face, strong and coordinated. Reed was…well he was obviously none of those things. So what in the world would someone like Shane see in him to choose to like him over Jared?

Kurt saw the pained look in the smaller boys eyes as he mentioned Jared. He instinctively rolled his eyes because he hated that boy. Well maybe not hate, it's too strong of an emotion, but he definitely disliked him. Sure he was relatively good looking. But he annoyed the crap out of everyone. Especially Shane but he was just way to nice to show it.

Kurt knew that Jared liked Shane, and apparently Reed saw that too. And from the look in his eyes he figured Shane belonged with someone like that. He scoffed at the thought and stood up to walk to his friend and pull him to sit at the edge of his bed with him.

"Reed what does Jared have to do with this?"- he asked him. He knew exactly what he had to do with it but he kind of wanted Reed to say it out lout so he could help him understand that he was wrong.  
>"He…um…I mean I think he likes Shane."- Reed answered eyes still firmly on the carpet.<p>

"Well I'm not gonna go and deny that. He does like Shane. So what?"- Kurt looked at him waiting for an answer. He expected some kind of dodging the question. He also expected a small, timid answer and a scared looking Reed trying and failing to convince Kurt and himself that he felt nothing for Shane.

What he didn't expect is for Reed to practically jump of the bed and start to talk like it was the last thing he will ever be allowed to say in his life.

"I don't know Kurt ok? I just…I don't even know how I feel and I don't think I can go and get my hopes up and have him figure out that he's wasting his time with someone who has a panic attack every time he touches him without a letter of warning, and who is not even close to being good enough for someone like him and I…I'm actually honest when I say I don't know how I feel. I've never been with someone and I've never even liked someone or fell in love so how should I know right?"- he finished and then slumped into the chair in the corner wide eyed and unable to believe he just said all of that and made himself vulnerable in front of his friend. He trusted Kurt but he wasn't sure if he wanted him to know all that. But it was too late now.

Kurt stood up from the bed and walked over to Reed. He understood perfectly the responsibility he had now that the younger boy shared all of that with him and decided that talking about it would be the best way to make thing easier. Shane was right for him. Kurt was sure of it.

"Okay, Reed let's do it this way. I can tell that you're confused so do you think it would be easier for you to figure it all out if I ask you some questions and you answer them honestly. And whatever you say to me I swear it will stay between you and me. Is that ok with you?"

"Um…I guess…yeah."  
>"Right…well then question number one. Do you like Shane?"<br>"I…I don't know Kurt. I really don't."  
>"Well what do you think about him? How do you feel when he's around?"<p>

"It's so confusing Kurt. He…I just…how can you be afraid of someone and at the same time feel so incredibly safe around the same person. I guess I kept this from you when I told you about the art hall. I kind of tripped…and shut up Kurt don't laugh at me…and he kind of caught me before I had the time to hit the ground. Nobody ever did that. And then he just kind of held me for a while and…I' don't know…I…"

"You felt protected?"- Kurt asked knowing exactly how Reed felt as he remembered the first time Blaine held him in his arms while he was having a nightmare.

"How did you…"

"I told you already. Blaine. The Anderson brothers really have a way of getting under your skin. You can't fight it. And Reed, I don't think you should."

Reed shot him a look that held so much pain that Kurt flinched and looked away.  
>The small artist almost gave in and listened to Kurt. But he couldn't do that. Not because he was afraid, even if he was. But because Shane deserved more than a broken, lost and defiled boy like him. Shane deserved someone pure and intact. Reed wasn't that. Not anymore. Everything was taken away from him and he had nothing to offer to the beautiful dancer. So maybe it would be better to just finish it all right away then to do it later when it was going to hurt even more than it does now.<p>

"Kurt he can't like me. He shouldn't. There are a lot of other boys at this school who would die to be with him. I'm not…"

"You're not what Reed?"-Kurt asked looking at the blond boy in front of him wanting nothing more than to know what had happened to him. He respected his reluctance to share that with him but he just wanted to help. His heart broke a little when he saw the small boy shaking a bit and he realized Reed was silently crying. The next time he spoke his voice was shaking and barely audible.

"I'm not good enough for anyone to like me."

With that his wall came crumbling down as his sobs shook him violently. Through the mist and the noise he felt Kurt reaching out for him and pulling him closer as he rocked back and forth not really aware of what was going on and why any of it was happening. Five minutes ago he was fine and now he was literally falling apart.

But deep down Reed knew that he wasn't ok. He stopped being ok months ago. He just learned how to tame the panic and hide the pain. And it only worked because there was no one around him to see he was faking it.

But now he had Kurt who called him his best friend. He had Blaine who cared for him. He had Wes and David and Thad to act like older brothers and tease him. He had Trent and Cam to keep him entertained and involved in the group dynamics. He had Nick to talk real seriously to about stuff. He had Jeff to annoy the living hell out of him for messing with his hair.

And he had Shane. Who protected him. Kept him safe. Made him blush and feel cute and important.  
>But even through his tears he knew he didn't HAVE Shane. Because someone like him didn't deserve Shane.<p>

No, Reed wasn't ok. And Kurt could tell. And as the older boy held him gently Reed knew that right then and there is where Kurt will find out everything.

He untangled himself from his friends embrace and locked his eyes with his.

"Kurt…if…if I told you what made me like this…would you promise me never to tell anyone?"

"Reed of course I would never tell. And you don't have to tell me either if you don't want to." Kurt said taking his hand gently. Yes, he wanted to know so he could help. But he wasn't gonna push Reed into anything.

"And…could you maybe tell…Shane that I don't really feel well and cancel tomorrow?"- Kurt's brow furrowed and he decided against it. Reed needed Shane.

"Reed…how about we talk first and then, when all this is sorted out, I can tell Shane that ok?"  
>The artist just nodded as the shiver went through his tiny body. Kurt just gave his hand a gentle squeeze and the boy began to talk.<p>

"Okay…um…I just…I don't even know where to begin. I guess it started when I started high school. I was not like this before. I mean I was never really popular or confident. But I was liked well enough. Had a group of friends. Painted, talked a lot more than I do now. I was happy.

And then I kind of realized I liked boys more than I did girls. I never thought I could be gay and I never really wondered because I've never felt something more than just friendship for anyone so it didn't really matter to me. I came out to my mom and she was fine with it. I guess being in fashion kind of makes you immune to that. She was okay with that but she was kind of worried about me going to public high school. We talked about it and she decided to pay for private school. Her friend's son was already going there and he had no problems with bullying, he's bisexual. So my mom kind of asked him, M-Marcus, to look after me until I get used to the school and stuff.

So I started the school year. He waited for me after every class, we kind of started hanging out and before I knew it we became really good friends. I didn't know he was a hockey player. He was one of the most popular guys in than school. The girls were practically drooling over him and his friends.  
>And somehow I found myself being a part of the "IT" crowd. It was nice.<p>

Almost the entire freshman year was a great experience for me. And then…it just wasn't that great anymore."- his voice cracked a little bit and the tears starter running down his pale cheeks again, smudging the still present paint.

"Reed we can stop now. You don't have to do this you know?"- Kurt asked gently knowing that the happy part of the story is over and that whatever he heard next will be terrible.

"No…I… to be honest my therapist said it would be good to let someone in. I trust you the most and in the past months I realized I need you to know. If it's ok with you? You don't need to listen to this of course."

"Don't be ridiculous. I want to be there for you and help you any way I can. So I'll just sit here and listen to whatever you're ready to tell me. And when you're done we'll talk about it and try to sort it out…together. Ok?"- he briefly hugged the small boy as he nodded and took a deep breath to continue his story.

"Close to the end of the school year Marcus sent me a text to meet him in front of the school because he needed to talk to me…"

"_Hey Reed! Thanks for meeting me. And sorry I'm late, the guys were just being assholes as usual."-Marcus said as he tilted his head down to kiss the smaller boys cheek._

_"No it's fine. I just got here too. Long history lessons not finishing with the bell and all that."- he smiled at his friend brushing his curls away from his face- "so what's up. You said you wanted to talk. Everything ok?"_

_"Everything's fine I just… I kind of wanted to ask you something for a while now."- Marcus looked at Reed and slowly took his hand._

_"Marc you're kind of freaking me out here."- Reed said feeling more than just a bit confused with the older boy's behavior. _

_"Reed I was wondering if you would go out with me. Like on a date."- the tall boy was looking at the smaller one with bright golden eyes and Reed felt like he was gonna die. But it wouldn't be the happy kind of death. He liked Marcus well enough to be his friend. But that was all. _

_Reed always thought that at the age of 15 he wasn't really ready to have a boyfriend and he kind of didn't want one. And even if he did want one he was kind of sure it wouldn't be Marcus. _

_He was his best friend. He looked after him. And he was nice. To Reed anyway. But to everyone else he was a regular jackass and Reed didn't really like that. _

_"Marc..I…um…I don't really think that's a good idea. I mean we're friends and I really love you as a friend but…that's it. I love you as a friend."- he took in his friend's horrified expression and flinched a little when he felt the athlete squeeze his hand so hard it started to hurt- " Hey please don't be mad at me. I'm just being honest. I don't want to lose you as a friend. I was serious when I said I loved you."_

_"Yeah well obviously you don't love me enough. Well whatever. It's not like I care. I was only asking you because I thought it was time for the little virgin queen to learn how to really enjoy being gay. Your loss my faggy little friend, your fucking loss."_

_With that he pushed past Reed showing him to the ground as the smaller boy just sat on the floor not quite believing what had just happened._

Kurt still sat next to him holding his hand. He nudged him with his shoulder to encourage him to just let go.

"After that things got weird. Not one of the guys in our group would talk to me or even say hi, the people at school started to pick on me. And just like that I figured out the secret of my own school. They weren't really okay with me being gay. They were tolerating me because Marcus told them to. I was under his protection and no one was allowed to touch me. But now I was an open target. And trust me they used it in every way possible. Locker shows, name calling, occasional pushing down the stairs. In a matter of weeks I ended up in a hospital at least 5 times. And the funny part is that they all knew I was a klutz even before so nobody really paid any attention to my bruises and cuts.

And it went on like that until the last week before summer break when this guy pushed me so hard I hit my head on the door knob and ended up with 14 stitches. I saw Marcus that day and he looked at me with sorry eyes. Like he was regretting everything he did and said to me. So I wasn't really surprised when I got a text from him the first week into the summer break asking me to meet him in the park in between his and my house. We went there almost every day when we were still friends. I didn't really want to go, but he was my best friend and I guess I just thought that we could maybe go back to that and be friends again. He was at the park before I got there. "

"_H-hi Marc."- Reed said to his friend taking a seat next to him on the small wooden bench.  
>"Reed I…God I'm so sorry for what I said and did to you. I was hurt you said no to me and I guess I wasn't used to that at all. I got mad and…I know it's not an excuse and I'm not looking for one just please…forgive me."- he said sadly, tears pooling in his eyes as he turned his body to face the smaller boy next to him.<em>

_"Marc I believe that you're sorry and I get that you were mad too, but what you said…and what I went through because of it…it's gonna take time to get us back to where we were. But…I guess I am willing to give it a try if you still want to be my friend."- the painter smiled at his friend who just gave him a small nod and then they just sat there together, both looking happy and just a bit relieved that they still had each other._

"Things soon got back to being normal for us. We would go to the movies, walks, sat in our park and just talk about stuff. But somehow, after a month and a half, it still felt like that bond we used to have was gone. We had awkward silences that we never used to have, we struggled to understand each other's jokes when before we would laugh like idiots for hours. It just didn't feel the same. And then came the middle of July. He called me early in the morning saying to be ready at noon and we were going swimming at his cousin's house. He picked me up and we drove for nearly two hours before finally getting to Sean's house. When we got in to the house all of his hockey teammates were there. He said it was a party and that he didn't tell me because he knew I would say no. I got mad but soon we were talking with everyone and having fun. They all drank but nobody got really drunk so they were just acting crazy and laughing. We were actually having a great time. Marc called me to go with him upstairs and help him bring some more snacks and juice. "

"_Sean said he put it all in the guest room. I think it's this one."- Marc said opening the door and entering the room. Reed went in after him and just as he was about to ask where the snacks were he felt a pair of muscular arms lift him from the ground and toss him onto the empty bed.  
>He thought Marcus was joking but he was standing right in front of him.<em>

_He turned around to see three of Marc's friends entering the room and locking it, placing the key in their pocket. _

_"Guys what are you doing?"- he asked as his gut twisted as if he felt something was very wrong.  
>"Did you really think we wanted to be friends with you again Princess? Are you really that stupid?"- one of them stepped forward and knelt onto the bed next to Reed threading his hand through his curls and pulling hard. Reed screamed in pain ad he felt something warm crawling on his skull. He felt it often enough to know he was bleeding. <em>

_"Aww is the baby gonna cry? God you're so pathetic!"- the other jock said pulling a gag from his pocket and pushing it into his mouth making a knot on his neck to keep it in place. _

_Reed was scared and he was now crying, looking at Marcus and silently begging him to let him go.  
>The tall boy just smirked at him and came closer.<em>

_"You know why we're doing this Reed?"- he cupped his cheek stroking it almost gently as he pushed him on his stomach on the bed._

_"Because nobody says no to me."  
>With that he felt three pairs of hands holding him in place, he heard the zipper opening, he felt the warm air on his bare skin, hands between his legs, and then not just hands…<em>

Reed was now crying into Kurt's shoulder clutching his shirt and shaking violently.

Kurt was holding him close whispering comforts in his ear but he knew nothing he said will ever make it better. After a few more minutes the boy calmed down enough to finish the story although there really wasn't much to say.

"I don't really remember the rest. I have these flashes. I know that there was a moment when they weren't really paying attention and I tried to run away through the second doorthey forgot to lock. I remember hiding somewhere while they were calling me and saying that I can't run away and that I don't have to pretend that I didn't like what they were doing to me. They found me eventually and I blacked out after that. I woke up three days later in a hospital. They told me Sean, Marc's cousin, found me and he tried to wake me up but the doctors said I was too beat up and in shock so he couldn't. I guess he saw the blood and the b-bite marks and scratches and he figured it all out. He called the police and told them what Marc did. They found them all at Marc's playing video games as if nothing had happened. They are all in jail now. Despite being minors at the time the judge decided to send them to trial as adults for what they did. I was actually surprised by that until I found out that…I…I wasn't the first. When I came clean two other boys said they did the same thing to them although not so brutally as they did with me. They are waiting for trial now. I think they will call me to testify. And I still have nightmares almost every night. So…I guess now you know."- he said tiredly still holding on to Kurt like he was his life line.

"God Reed I'm so so sorry. You have no idea how much. And…thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all that."- Kurt said wiping away his own tears. He didn't realize it but half way through Reed's confession he started to cry too.

"I actually feel better now that you know. I guess Doctor Gray was right. I did need this."- Reed said finally gathering enough strength to pull himself away from Kurt and sit on his bed. He was so exhausted he felt like he was going to faint.

"Why don't you get ready for bed? I know I said we will talk it through but I could come in as soon as you rest and we can do it then ok? You need it."- Kurt said pushing the small boy towards the bathroom.

Reed quickly took a shower and got ready for bed. Clad in his pajamas he crawled into his bed feeling like he was running for a year, and he snuggled down into his comforter.  
>Kurt tucked him in and stood up to leave when he felt a small hand grab his wrist.<p>

"Um…could you…stay until I fall asleep?" - he asked feeling embarrassed he had to ask such a childish thing.

Kurt just smiled at him and settled himself on top of the covers facing his friend who was already drifting to sleep a small smile grazing his tired face as he heard Kurt softly singing to him.

Kurt watched him sleep for a while before getting up and going back into his own room. He closed the door and slid on the floor next to them crying out all of the anger and regret for everything the little angel he knew had to go through.

He wanted to help him so badly but he didn't know what to do. He knew one thing.  
>Shane could heal him. He could love him till he's brand new. And Kurt was determined to make Reed see that and let himself shine again.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Okay here's chapter 10. Not much to say about it except we're back to fluff before things escalate again. There's a bit of angst but nothing too serious.  
>It's also long. Like crazy long. I lost all control really. But well…<br>Now for the fun part *dripping sarcasm* : 1. English is still not my first language so please do fell free do point out the mistakes I'm sure I'm making.  
>2. I still own nothing. Because if I did Glee would be a show with just one thing happening. Klaine kisses. But nobody asked me right. And what's not Ryan's it's CP's (and I love that woman so so much for giving us Dalton. )<br>P.S Now this is the time where I fish for reviews. No but seriously read, enjoy and let me know what you think (even if you don't like I still take constructive criticism very well).  
>Wow Mia…rambling much?<br>…**

"Stop…please…..NO!"  
>Reed gasped as he sat up straight in his bed. The aftermath of his dream leaving him cold, scared and tired.<p>

He was used to it by now, the nightmares, but that didn't make things any easier or less painful. His hands flew to his cheeks and he felt wet trails of his tears and the heat of his fear underneath his fingertips.

God, he hated to feel so powerless and alone. Sometimes, at times like this, he just wanted someone to be there and tell him it'll be ok. Tell him that he's safe and nobody's gonna hurt him ever again.  
>He took his phone from the nightstand and, after pressing a few buttons, it lit up the room. He felt the urge to call Kurt and ask him to come and sing him to sleep again, but before he could press the CALL button he stopped himself feeling like he has no right to deprive his friend from sleep.<br>He'd been doing it by himself so far and he could do it again.

He went into the bathroom, took off his sweat drenched pajamas, took a quick shower, threw on an old t-shirt and sweatpants and went back to bed.

He eased himself onto his pillow, breathing deeply and calling good thoughts to come to him.  
>It was a technique dr. Gray showed him when they started working on Reed's sleeping problem. He told him to lie down and picture his "happy place". He said it should be a place where Reed feels safe, protected, loved and peaceful. It wasn't necessary for it to actually be a real place. It could be an imaginary one, as long as he felt like it was somewhere he belonged.<p>

So far Reed didn't really have a place. It was rather a cluster of thoughts and details that made him feel like he was home. He thought of his paintings, he would remember the lyrics to his favorite songs, the first time his mom decided to make one of his designs and show it off on a runway.  
>His breathing calmed down a bit but Reed just couldn't produce that feeling of his own protective bubble like he usually did.<p>

He brought back every last bit of his best happy memories and thoughts that never failed him before and it didn't work.  
>Slightly panicking he tried to take Dr. Grays advice and create a place.<p>

He contemplated for a while before deciding that an imaginary art studio would be the best place for him. He brought the image of his dream studio that he had drawn a few years back, and told his mom that he wanted to have a studio like that once when he's living alone. He closed his eyes and lost himself in it.

He placed his canvases across the room, his imagination splattering paint all over the floor and walls. His nostrils filled themselves with the smell of paint mixed with daisies standing in a vase on the small table in the corner. He could hear the birds singing tiredly as the heath of the summer day claimed most of their energy and left them with dry throats and silent, heavy songs. He felt his hair ruffle around his face and neck as the most welcome breeze eased itself through his window drying the fresh paint stains on the wall behind him.

Reed relaxed letting himself get lost in his imaginary world and soon enough he felt at ease and his eyes fluttered a bit heavy with sleep.

His mind wondered off to his studio just in time for him to see himself standing in front of the canvas, as he felt two strong arms place themselves on his sides and turn him around, scooping him into a warm and gentle hug. It felt like home more than anything ever did and he leaned into it resting his head on the broad chest that belonged to the boy who held him in his arms.

"Shane…"- a whisper left his lips as sleep claimed his exhausted body and his mind hazed completely.  
>…..<p>

Kurt cursed at the loud knocking coming from his door. He barely slept last night as he was thinking about Reed and what he could do to make things better for him. He managed to think of…well absolutely nothing, he didn't get more than 3 hours of sleep and now he was very pissed at the person banging on his door.  
>He got up, strutted to the door, fixed his face into the most terrifying what-the-fuck-do-you-want-from-me-at-8-in-the-morning-on-a-Saturday expression the world has ever seen and yanked the door open.<p>

Unfortunately the deathly glare went to waste because the person in front of him was the one whose smile just destroyed every ounce of diva attitude in him. Blaine.

"Good morning sleepy head. Nice bed hair."- he said winking at his grumpy boyfriend, picking him up in his arms and carrying him back to bed. He quickly ran to shut the door and then sprawled himself next to Kurt.

Kurt sighed happily and curled himself into Blaine's side, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his head on his chest.

"Hey. You came into my room in you pajamas?"- he asked his curly boyfriend when he finally found his voice and realized that his usually dapper significant other came to his room with his curls loose and clad in pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Yeah. Shane was snoring and I couldn't get him to wake up so I kind of thought that I'd come here, hold you and maybe catch a few more hours of sleep with you."- Blaine said rearranging the both of them so he would lie on the pillow with Kurt snuggly in his arms.

"Well I can't really say no to that now can I? You're all warm and comfy. And I love you."- he lifted his head to gently kiss Blaine's neck, cheek and finally his lips before returning back to his previous position.

"I love you too. Now sleep."- but there really was no reason for him to say that because Kurt was already limp and quiet and sound asleep. Blaine kissed his forehead and let his boyfriend's even breathing lull him back to sleep.

2 and a half hours later Blaine stirred in his sleep tightening his embrace and pulling Kurt even closer to him. He blinked a couple of times and turned his head to look at his boyfriend's sleeping form. Even after two years of being together he still loved to wake up before him and just watch him sleep; Kurt was making the most adorable faces in his sleep and Blaine just couldn't get enough of it.  
>Right now he was looking at him again as the soft light from the window illuminated his pale skin making it look almost silver. He still had no idea what he had done to deserve the majestic creature in his arms but he was more than just grateful for whatever it was.<p>

"Even after two years, it's still creepy when I wake up and find you staring at me like that."- Kurt's soft, sleepy voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he just smiled down at him, lifting his chin to kiss him good morning. Kurt practically purred and Blaine felt the slightest shiver go down his spine at the sound.

"Well I can't help it. You're cute when you sleep. How come you're sleeping in? I thought that me coming to your room this morning would probably end up with me desperately trying to go back to sleep but ending up getting a way to early breakfast with my boyfriend."- Kurt laughed at this a little but it didn't go unnoticed by Blaine that his smile was a bit tired and didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Is everything ok?"- he asked when Kurt said nothing about sleeping in.

"No. Not really."- Kurt sighed al looked up at Blaine feeling guilty for worrying him.

"Kurt what's wrong? Did something happen after you left my room last night?"- he gave Kurt's shoulders a gentle push to make him turn on his side and face Blaine completely.

"Not to me. But…okay last night when I left I went to see Reed. He was kind of hyperventilating because Shane asked him to go out with him. Just coffee, nothing serious but still. And he said yes but then he freaked out and I tried to talk to him and tell him that it's fine and that Shane is a great guy but he started to cry and one thing led to the other and before I even knew what was going on he told me about what happened to him. And God Blaine how can people be so cruel and hurt someone like that…"- he nearly shouted the last sentence, breaking down and allowing Blaine to cradle him to his chest once again.

"Shh baby…I know…I suppose you can't tell me what he told you so I'm not gonna ask. Just know that whatever it was that Reed went through he really is safe right now. And Shane…well that's tricky since he was practically glowing last night at the slightest of chances to get closer to Reed but I think that by now it's safe to say he truly loves him so he's gonna do whatever it takes to make sure Reed's ok. Even if it does mean leaving him alone."- Blaine rubbed soft circles into the warm skin of Kurt's back knowing it never failed to calm him down. He was content with the thought of being familiar with every little quirk Kurt had. He felt him relax a bit but continued to do what he was doing to make sure he feels ok.

"I told Reed I'll come by his room when we both get some sleep to talk thing through. He was so exhausted after telling me his story he just kind of shut down. I should go check on him. Do you think you could make things right with Shane? There's a fat chance Reed will excuse himself from their date and I just don't want Shane to be hurt."- Kurt reluctantly detangled himself from his boyfriend's arms and kissing him deeply one more time got out of the bed.

As soon as his thick comforter was down he felt the rush of cold hit his skin and he cursed at the shock.  
>"Jesus Christ! I know it's near Christmas, but come on. This temperature is pure torture."- he walked to the window and peered out squeaking like an overly excited five year old.<p>

"Blaine…come look. Snow! It's snowing Blaine. Come see. Come see!"- Blaine laughed at the sight of Kurt bouncing up and down, reminding himself to keep Kurt away from Jeff for a while because the jumping action was just so like the blond Warbler.

"Yes baby I can see it's snowing."- he smiled walking over to Kurt but as he looked out the window his happiness died down a bit "In fact it's a lot of snow. I think we're kind of trapped in here."

Kurt frowned, and just as he was about to turn on his logical side of the brain and realize that the layer of snow was so thick there will be no way for them to leave their House, his door burst open sending two boys toppling over each other to the floor.

Kurt scoffed as Shane and Jeff wrestled each other on the floor and Nick just stood behind them like it was none of his business.

"Shane stop pulling Jeff's hair. Nick put a leash on that monster you call your boyfriend."- Blaine said in his best prefect voice watching his brother lift himself up and letting Nick pull the excited blond into his arms.

"M'not a monster."- Jeff pouted throwing his best puppy-dog eyes at Nick who just pecked his nose and laughed at his adorable boyfriend, sitting next to Shane on Kurt's bed and pulling Jeff onto his lap.

Kurt and Blaine were just watching them pretending to be upset by their breaking into the room but they couldn't resist the cuteness so they just smiled at the couple lacing their finger together.

Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and dived into explaining to the other couple that they came to see what to do all day since the weather report said not to leave the house, but Shane stopped listening after that.

Instead he took in the sight around him. Kurt stood by the window, behind Blaine so he had his arms around the shorter boy's waist resting his head on his shoulder. Blaine covered his hands with his own on his stomach and he was gently stroking them with his thumbs.

The two of them were talking to Nick who was still sitting at the edge of Kurt's bed except now Jeff was sitting on the floor between his knees. His elbows were propped on Nick's legs and his head was tipped back as his boyfriend slowly brushed his blond hair with the tips of his fingers.

They looked so comfortable and content to just exist in the same space together. Both of the couples had a few things in common. Jeff and Blaine were the touchy-feely kind of people while Kurt and Nick weren't really fond of PDA.

But when it was just their closest friends around them they would do these small gestures towards each other that Shane knew came from a place of complete an utter trust and adoration. Pecking each other's lips, brushing the hair, hugging, cuddling, whispering…

And Shane just couldn't take it.  
>He clenched his cell phone in his hand. He felt as if it was burning his skin.<br>At that point none of the people in the room knew that it wasn't Jeff who woke up the tall dancer when he broke into his room that morning. Actually when the hyperactive Warbler exploded all over the room Shane was already wide awake and feeling like the tears are close to spilling.

20 minutes before Jeff's attack he was pulled from his dream by the sound of his own cell phone.  
>Through his early morning haze he realized he had a text and reaching for his phone he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.<p>

He read the text and his heart clenched, his mind went blank and he felt like going back to bed and never coming out again.

20 minutes before Jeff's attack a certain curly-haired, strawberry blond, impossibly adorable artist texted Shane and canceled their date.

Shane let go of his phone and with one last look at the two couples in front of him he stood up and dashed out of the room.

The four boys looked after him confused and worried before Jeff spoke up.

"I think this is about Reed. This morning I came to wake him up but he was already awake and staring at his phone like he was going to throw it into the wall or something. I asked him but he didn't tell me anything so I'm just assuming but yeah…since Reed is here it seems like every mood Shane's in is somehow related to him."- Nick, Blaine and Kurt gapped like idiots at Jeff because, and this is not insulting just stating the facts, Jeff was pretty much oblivious most of the time. He was a great friend and Nick seemed to be happy in their relationship, but Jeff's attention span just wasn't long enough for him to really notice things. He was easily distracted by more or less everything and while the rest of the Warblers found it both irritating and adorable at the same time it made Jeff look like he was immature and bad at giving advice. So from time to time the bouncy blond had to make them realize he wasn't an idiot and he loved his friends.

"You're right sweety. We should have known that something's up as soon as we saw him."- Nick said looking at Kurt and Blaine intently waiting for them to say something. Kurt seemed to be thinking deeply and Blaine smiled a bit seing his boyfriend wore his scheming expression.

"Okay…um…Blaine could you talk to Shane while I go and talk to Reed. I actually have an idea but I need you to tell me if you think it's gonna work."- Kurt filled in the rest of the boys on the plan and they were positive it would be a good idea to go with it.

They agreed to meet at Blaine's room in an hour.  
>With that Blaine went after his brother, Kurt made way to Reeds room and Nick and Jeff went back to their room to take everything they'll need and make some phone calls.<p>

…..

After knocking a few times Kurt found himself eye to eye with an extremely exhausted looking Reed, puffy, red rimmed eyes, tangled curls and clothes covered in paint. He looked ready to pass out.  
>"Reed, are you ok?"- Kurt stepped into the room glancing around and frowning at the sight of at least 10 canvases spread out on the floor. None of them were finished.<p>

"I…I didn't sleep all that much last night so I tried to paint. But it's not working and I don't know why."- the smaller boy answered sadly and plopped down on his bed letting his brush fall to the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it?"-Kurt asked desperately wanting to help his friend.

"Not much to say. I had a nightmare. Just like every other night since…"- he said quietly.

"Reed you should have called me. Look I know you've been on your own so far but there's no need to do it by yourself any more. Now that you told me I can be there for you. And Blaine wants to help too…and before you freak out, no, I didn't tell him but he knows something's going on with you and he would be willing to help just like any of the guys would. Even Cam."- Reed actually laughed at this, thinking of the extremely tall, brown haired Warbler getting all gentle and comforting. It was weird, but it warmed his heart. As hard as it was for him to believe Kurt was telling the truth. They would want to help.

"Thanks Kurt. I guess I could try letting someone in. I'm just really scared."- he blushed, embarrassed he had to feel like that.

"Is that why you turned Shane down?"- Kurt suddenly changed the topic and Reed couldn't say he didn't expect it.

"How did you know?"- he asked to try and buy himself some time.

"I saw him. He was miserable. It was painful to watch really."- Kurt smiled at the boy next to him as his eyes went wide and filled with guilt.

"See…that's exactly what's not supposed to be happening. I'm making everyone feel bad."- Reed stood up and started pacing back and forth looking sad and guilty and ashamed of himself, muttering something to himself. Kurt had trouble hearing him but one word did manage to escape Reed's lips a bit louder "worthless".

Kurt suddenly got angry and he stood up facing Reed, as he took his shoulders and locked his eyes with him.

"Don't you dare say things like that about yourself! Reed you're amazing. And the reason Shane is not feeling very happy is that he wanted to spend some time with you and now he doesn't have the chance. You did make him sad but not by being…whatever it is you think you are…but by not being near him 24/7. And I'm not even exaggerating when I say 24/7."- Kurt tried to lighten up the mood. It seemed to work for a moment but then the doubt found its way back.

"Kurt I think you're just making things look bigger than they are. He's just being nice to me ok? I mean…what could he possibly see in someone like me."- Reed said ducking his head down and away from Kurt's intense gaze.

"He sees everything that you don't seem to be able to. But fine if you're not ok with it I'll stop saying it. Changing the topic. I don't know if you looked at the window since you got up but there's a pretty bad snow storm and we are officially trapped inside Windsor while the staff clears the yard. So I came to invite you to join us for our little snow storm-movie night tradition. You in?"- he asked.

"Um…I…is Shane gonna be there?"- he asked feeling flustered and ashamed and scared and just confused because he didn't really know if he wanted the dancer to be there or not.

"All the boys are gonna come. It's kind of been our thing for a while. We'll probably end up watching Disney again but well…it's fun."- Kurt answered praying to whoever was listening that the tiny painter accept his invite.

"O-okey. I guess I sounds better than being all alone."- Reed answered.

"Well lets go then. The guys should already be there by now."- he said glancing at his watch.  
>Reed quickly changed into his staying-at-home clothes and Kurt couldn't help but giggle thinking about Shane's reaction when he saw him in his painted on jeans and a green hoodie. He looked absolutely delicious.<p>

They walked out of Reed's room and went to Blaine's.

….

Blaine's room was currently hosting a group of boys who took teasing extremely seriously. And this year Shane's painfully obvious crush on the new kid was their light in the dark.

So after Blaine comforted Shane by telling him that Reed had some serious issues and that he should be patient with him, he informed him of Kurt's plan.

Now all they could all do was to wait for Kurt and see if Shane's Bambi will be there (yes they knew about the nickname, damn you Blaine.).

The boys brought in various cushions, sofas, chairs and beanie bags and were now assuming their regular positions. Blaine on his bed waiting for Kurt to wrap himself around him, Nick on the soft sofa with Jeff between his legs resting on his chest, David and Wes both in their respective beanie bags and Cam, Trent and Thad on the long couch with their legs propped on the small table.

When they all settled themselves there was only one seat left available. A small love seat barely big enough for two people to squeeze in. Shane was in the bathroom so he had no idea what his crazy friends did.

A soft knock sounded and Kurt and Reed entered the room. Kurt said hi, whispered something to Reed and after the boy nodded and smiled, the countertenor made a b-line towards Blaine and practically threw himself into his arms.

The rest of the boys greeted Reed and laughed at Kurt and Blaine. Sometimes they looked like it hurt them physically to be apart for a long time (well longer than half an hour anyway).

Jeff hopped onto his feet and skipped over to Reed tackling him to the loveseat as he hugged him. And the funny part was Reed didn't mind that much. Sure physical contact made him skittish and uncomfortable but Jeff was just being Jeff. There was really no better way to describe him.

The bouncy Warbler finally released Reed and went back to the same position cradled against Nick's chest.

Reed sat quietly as the boys broke into an argument of epic proportions about a crucial problem they were experiencing. What movie to watch? The usual suggestions were made; Disney, Harry Potter marathon, horrors (that was over ruled by Jeff who was insanely afraid even though Nick promised to protect him from the evil TV, and Kurt, Trent and Wes who just didn't feel like watching a horror).

The argument was heated when Shane got out of the bathroom with damp curls and wearing his pajama pants and a Dalton dancing team t-shirt. He looked at the boys and his eyes fell on the only one he truly wanted to be there. Reed was sitting in the loveseat, in a hoodie so big his knees were actually tucked under it as he curled himself on the chair. And then like a lightning it struck Shane. The only available seat in the room was next to Reed (or his own bed, but it was facing away from the TV and it would be impossible for Shane to watch the movie like that. He wanted so badly to sit next to his angel but he didn't want to scare him. He decided to ask. He approached the chair and gently placed a hand on Reed's shoulder.

"Is it okay if I sit here? All the other chairs are taken, and you can't really see the TV from my bed."-he asked trying really hard to make his voice sound as warm and friendly as possible.

Reed looked at him in wonder because the moment his hand touched his shoulder all the tension left his body and the feeling of safety flew through him. All of a sudden he remembered the last detail of his imaginary art studio. The one that finally managed to calm him down enough to go to sleep. The final piece of his dream that he just couldn't remember all morning was now standing in front of him. Shane.

He couldn't really say anything so he just nodded and shifted a bit when the tall dancer flopped into the loveseat next to him.

"So what are we watching?"- he asked loudly trying to be heard over the crazy bunch of boys. They looked at him and he caught Cam's smirk instantly freezing in fear.

"We're watching your favorite Shaney?"- he said as he got up and put the movie in. The credits begun to roll and the rest of the boys snickered when they saw Shane's horrified expression. BAMBI! They were watching Bambi.

"We know you've been pining over it for months now wanting to watch it again."- Blaine said from his bed and suddenly Shane decided it would be a great thing to execute a plan to make himself an only child. The boys continued to chuckle at Shane and he was going to kill them all. Simple as that.

"It's my favorite too."- a small voice came from his side and Shane couldn't care less about any of the idiots around him.

He smiled at Reed and turned to the TV to pretend to be watching the movie instead of the curly haired perfection sitting next to him.

As the say went on they switched to HP movies only taking a break to get some real dinner instead of all the snacks and junk food.

Shane didn't really pay attention to the movies. The only thing he knew about what they were watching was what movie they were on when something happened with Reed that made his heart tingle. He made a small chart in his head (and fine he was creepy):

The chamber of secrets:  
>They were watching the chamber of secrets when Reed grabbed Shane's hand startled with the voice of the basilisk coming from the walls.<p>

"You ok?"- Shane took his small hand into his own and rubbed gentle circles into his soft palm.

"Y-yes I just really don't like that voice."- he said staring at their hands with wide eyes. Shane went to pull back his hand when he saw the look but the smaller boy just held tighter. Shane's heart burst and he felt giddy holding his angels hand.

"Don't worry. I'll look after you."- Reed looked him in the eye this time and offered him a timid smile.  
>They held hands through the entire movie.<p>

The goblet of fire:  
><span>Harry was just about to go to his first task when he felt Reed shiver next to him, curling up further into the plush chair.

"Reed is there something wrong?"- Shane asked whispering so the other boys wouldn't be disturbed.

"I…um…just a bit cold, is all. Don't worry."- he answered as another shiver raked through his body.  
>Shane leaned over the chair ant grabbed his Dalton dancing team hoodie from his bag.<p>

"Here. You can wear this if you want to. It's not fashionable but it's warm I swear."- he smiled and handed the hoodie to Reed who gingerly took it and pulled it over his own. He stood up a bit to straighten it around himself and Shane almost died at the sight.

Of course it was too big for him. It came to a stop almost at his knees and the sleeves were so long that his arms got trapped in them. But he looked so adorable and Shane was just hoping it smelled like Reed when he got it back. He was positive he would never wash it again.

"Better?"- he asked when Reed sat back.

"Much, thank you."- he answered shyly and Shane's heart melted for the millionth time that night.

"Told you I'll look after you. And I don't break my promises."- Reed blushed furiously at this and looked away, twining his tiny hands into the fabric of the hoodie reveling in the soft smell of the only person that made him feel safe in months.

The order of phoenix:

It was almost midnight when they started watching the fifth movie but none of the boys seem to mind. The movie went on and Shane found himself concentrating on the battle in front of him when he felt something lean against his shoulder.

He turned his head to find the tiny artist curled up in the seat, leaning against him, fast asleep. His long eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks, his hair falling onto his forehead in soft curls and Shane could have sworn he'd never seen anything more beautiful than him.

Before he was able to contain himself he brushed his curls away from his face and stroked his cheek with his fingertips careful not to wake him up.

He ducked his head a little bit and placed a tiny kiss onto his forehead and whispered an impossibly quiet "I love you" to the sleeping boy knowing he couldn't hear him.

He repositioned himself lower into the seat to allow Reed to lie his head into his lap and he curled his hand around his fragile shoulders.

Shane Anderson was officially in heaven.

The half-blood prince:

Jeff was long gone in Nicks lap with his head tucked into the crook of his boyfriend's shoulder.

Wes and Cam were barely awake while David was lightly snoring.

Trent and Thad were asleep since Sirius died.

Kurt was the only one awake as far as he could tell. He glanced at the loveseat, his heart warming as he saw Reed curled into Shane and Shane holding him gently.

He stood up and carefully woke up the boys who stumbled out of the room one by one. He walked over to Shane careful not to wake Reed up. The boy really needed some sleep.

"Shane. Shane wake up."- he shook the tall boy and he immediately opened his eyes.

"What? Is Reed ok?"- he automatically looked at the boy in his arms determined to murder anyone who made him uncomfortable.

"Yes he's ok but we need to take him to his room. Do you think you can carry him?"

"Of course. I just don't want him to wake up."

"He won't, just be careful. Let's go."- Kurt walked to the door and Shane scooped Reed up in his arms. The boy was feather light and he didn't even blink. He just nuzzled his nose into Shane's neck and sighed, but he was still asleep.

They brought his to his room and Shane placed him under the comforter Kurt lifted off the bed. He gently pulled the comforter over him, removing his arms from him. He was about to move away from the bed completely when a small hand grabbed his.

"Don't go."- Reed said sleepily his hazy eyes looking up at Shane but the dancer was kind of sure Reed wasn't fully awake so he motioned to Kurt to replace him.

Kurt approached the bed sat down next to Reed.

Shane glanced at his sleeping miracle one more time and he was about to exit the room when Reed spoke again.

"Shane…"- he turned to his side and curled into a ball shivering.

Shane nearly had a heart attack. His name slipped from those perfect lips and it was like music to him. He looked at Kurt who looked just as surprised but he smiled at Shane and nodded just once before standing up and walking to the door.

"Keep him safe."- he said to Shane and then he was gone.

Shane lied down next to Reed not really sure what to do next. His answers came in the form of the curly haired angel turning to him and placing his head onto Shane's chest. He snuggled into him finally relaxing and calming down.

Shane decided it was all the sign he needed as he wrapped his arms around his Bambi and fell asleep 5 seconds after that.

As the clock ticked away it was obvious what was going on.  
>For the first time in months Reed Van Kamp slept without dreaming as he was held by someone who loved him more than anything else in the world.<br>He was safe. 

**P.S That stupid basilisk creeps me out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I know it's been almost a week since I updated but I had exams and a lot of other stuff to deal with so I'm a bit late. I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's the fluffiest one so far I think.  
>Before I let you read I have to thank to all the people who reviewed and favorited and put this story on alert and oddly enough added me to their favorite author's list. I am literally speechless (and that does not happen often so be proud).<br>I hope this chapter is to your liking and if it is please please please let me know.  
>Go on then…Rane is waiting for you<br>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

He couldn't remember the last time he woke up feeling so peaceful and well rested. Well…he wasn't exactly awake just yet. His eyes were still closed, his mind still cloudy.

Through the sleep induced haze he could picture the events of last night; the snacks, the jokes, the movies, strong arms around him, warm palm wrapped around his, and…wait, WHAT?

His eyes snapped open and he blinked confusedly for a moment realizing what was going on. His face was hidden in the crook of somebody's neck and he was inhaling the scent of apples and something he couldn't identify but it was still strangely comforting and familiar. His hand was placed onto someone's toned and flat stomach and there was a larger, stronger hand covering his own. That same someone had his other arm around his shoulders creating a warm, safe little cocoon just for him.

He looked up and his eyes fell on the peaceful looking boy fast asleep and still holding him close.  
>His heart sped up. His breath got caught in his throat as he struggled to get out of Shane's grasp. Deep down Reed knew that he was never in danger when the older boy was next to him. He knew Shane would never do anything to cause him pain. But right now he just wanted to get away. He didn't even know why.<p>

He took a deep breath and put all of his strength to use to try and set himself free. As he squirmed in Shane's arms the motion stirred the dancer and he cracked his eyes open feeling more than confused. He blinked and set his eyes on the small figure that was still shifting and tossing around looking slightly panicked. It took him a moment but then the realization settled down and the cold feeling rushed through him. Reed was trying to get away and he wouldn't let him go. He scared him. Again.

He quickly pulled his arms away from him feeling worst than ever when the small artist jumped from the bed and collided with the wall next to it looking at him with fear filled eyes and shaking.

"Reed…I'm sorry I just…you were asleep last night and you wouldn't let me leave and…I just…sorry…I'll go…"- Shane got up from the bed and, with one last look at the boy he knew he loved more than life itself, made his way to the door.

Reed stared at him leaving and all of a sudden that was the last thing he wanted. It dawned on him that it wasn't just the fact that he didn't want to be alone. He could go and find any of the boys for that. No, he wanted Shane to stay with him.

The dancer was already unlocking the door and Reed knew he had to do something fast.  
>"WAIT!"- Reed wanted to hit himself on the head (that was very smooth Van Kamp…amazing…just brilliant.)<p>

Shane turned around and looked at him and all Reed could see in his eyes was pain and sadness. He was finding it hard to believe but it looked like he was the one to put it there. He wanted to make it go away. But he didn't know how.

"Sorry I reacted like that…I…I woke

up and saw y-you and I guess I got scared…I ummm…do that sometimes. You don't have to go."- he said quietly hoping Shane would forgive him and just stay.

The tall dancer smiled at him and walked back to the bed.

"You mind if I lie back down? I got up so fast I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

"N-no of course I don't mind. I'm sorry I made you go."- he was now playing with the long sleeves of the dark blue hoodie Shane gave him last night. It was comfortable and warm and he was secretly hoping Shane would forget about it and he could keep it. A small smile tugged the corners of his lips upwards and Shane felt even more dizzy looking at him like that.

"It looks good on you, you know?"- he said and motioned to his shirt when he saw Reeds confused look.

"I…I should give this back to you."- he answered shyly and lifted the shirt up pulling his own shirt with it exposing a thin line of pale skin at his waist. Shane felt like he was burning and he knew he had to do something to prevent Reed from revealing more because he was sure he wouldn't survive the need to touch him.

"No it's ok…you can keep that one…I have another one just like that. Besides it looks better on you anyway."- he smiled softly at the boy who was now untangling himself from the shirt that was insanely big on his tiny form.

"Are you sure?"- Shane chuckled a little when he saw that Reed was actually happy about his offer to give him his hoodie. He hurried up and assured the little cutie in front of him that yes he was sure and he could keep the shirt if he wanted to.

"Thank you."- Reed said shyly and glanced at Shane through his long eyelashes and blushing. Only a second after a look of confusion wrinkled his forehead and he turned to Shane again.

"Shane…you said I wouldn't let you leave. What did you mean by that?"- he was full on red right now and he kind of knew he wouldn't like what he heard.

"Well you fell asleep during the movie and we didn't want to wake you up and so I just brought you in here and I was about to leave when you kind of just grabbed my hand and told me not to go. You looked sort of scared so Kurt said I should stay. And I did. Is that ok?"- he asked not really sure if Reed was now regretting what he did when he was barely conscious.

"Y-yes, of course. And um, thank you. For…y'know…staying with me. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable."- Reed was still standing with his back against a wall and he was now glancing at the bed wishing he was brave enough to lie back down next to Shane and try to find that perfect feeling he had when the older boy was close to him. Shane caught the direction he was looking at.

"You didn't make me feel uncomfortable. I was actually kind of flattered you trusted me enough to ask me to stay. Even if you weren't quite awake at the time."- Shane laughed a bit and then looked up at Reed.

"You know you can lie back down if you'd like. I mean it's your room so you shouldn't stand up. I can even get off the bed if you're not comfortable with me being on it with you."

Reed looked at him suddenly wondering if Shane can actually read his mind because he always said exactly the thing he needed to hear. And most of the time what Reed needed was to know that he had a choice and that the other person was willing to give him his space if he requested it. Hearing it from Shane just made him more sure that he wanted him there.

He pushed himself from the wall and timidly walked to the bed. Shane scooted to the far end of the bed to give Reed as much space as he possibly could without really standing up. Reed lied down facing Shane and the two of them spent the next few minutes just watching each other and basking in each other's presence.

Shane was admiring Reeds hair, his warm brown eyes and his soft pink lips that were now captured between pearly teeth. He was wondering if he would ever have the chance to do that to his lips.  
>He was sure Reed was aware of his feeling for him and considering that, it was obvious that the small boy didn't feel the same way about him. But he did ask him to stay. And he was right there next to him after he slept through the night in his arms. That had to count for something. Right?<p>

On the other side of the bed Reed was shyly avoiding Shane's eyes but he still kept his own somewhere on the dancers face. He loved the way his nose scrunched up whenever he smiled at him, and the way his lips were shining in the morning sun looking so inviting. Reed was shocked by his own thoughts because he had never kissed anyone before. Even when they did…that to him… nobody kissed him.

Sometimes he felt lucky that he still had something for himself. He still had something to give to the person he chose. And at that moment he felt somewhere deep inside of him that Shane was that person. If only Kurt was right. He told him Shane liked him. But Reed still found it hard to believe. And he knew he was way too scared to make the first move. Like he would know what the first move was supposed to be even if he wasn't afraid.

They were still captured in their own little world when loud rustling sounded from outside of Reeds door. Muffled voices were followed by a soft knock and then Blaine spoke.

"Guys are you up yet?"

Reed stood up and opened the door. Shane sat up and watched as all the boys from last night scrambled into the small dorm room in their best winter gear.

"Um what exactly are you doing dressed like that?"- Reed asked looking almost afraid to actually hear the answer.

"We, my abnormally small friend, are going out. To play. In the snow. How cool is that?"- Cam said and his answer was followed by an excited squeak that came from Jeff who was jumping around so much Reed thought the only thing that kept him from flying out the window was Nick's hand.

"First of all I'm not abnormally small, and second, the last time I checked my room was not outside so what are you doing here?"- when all of this came out of Reed's mouth everybody fell silent. Including Reed but he was surprised for an entirely different reason.

They knew Reed as a small, shy, quiet and timid boy who didn't avoid speaking but was careful with his words as if he was afraid he would provoke somebody if he said something wrong.

Reed knew himself better than that. He remembered the slightly awkward but witty and sarcastic artist who wasn't necessarily brave but who was always saying what was on his mind. And now that artist came back. Even if it was for a moment. Reed welcomed him with all his heart.

"Whoa…I think I let Kurt around you too much."- Blaine recovered from his shock when Kurt hit him on the back of his head faking the pain of the insult but silently feeling proud because he knew Reed just made a huge step forward.

"Well now that our little, not so scary, tiger put his claws away, we should go. And Shane, Reed when I say we I mean the two of you too."- Wes finally spoke up with his best _headcouncilmember _voice.

"Wait…I…you want me to go out. When there's ice. And snow."- Reed looked at them like they lost their minds.

"Come on Reedy. It won't be the same without you."- Jeff was obviously serious about it because he actually stopped bouncing like crazy to say this.

"Um guys…I'm gonna break something. Or die y'know. So maybe it's better that you go and I'll stay here get rid of my homework or something."- he said looking down. He liked playing in the snow but he knew his chances of staying on his feet were slim to none even when the ground is dry and solid. Snow could easily be the death of him.

Shane looked at him quietly and saw a flash of want on his cherubic face. He knew Reed wanted to go but was well aware of the fact that he had no coordination whatsoever. But he wanted him to go.  
>So he came close to him and aligned his lips with Reeds ear.<p>

"Come on, let's go. I already told you I'd keep you safe. I won't let you hurt yourself."

Reed shivered as Shane's breath tickled his neck and he smiled softly at the taller boy nodding timidly.  
>"Yaaaaaaaay! Go go go! You have to get dressed!"- Jeff practically screamed at them and they jumped away from each other and went to get ready.<p>

Half an hour later all the boys were outside trying to come up with a plan. It wasn't going very well mainly because Jeff went mad the second his feet touched the snow and he was now grinning like an idiot and throwing snow all around.

Cam was carrying Thad on his back for a moment before unceremoniously dropping him on his butt.  
>David and Wes were acting all bossy and serious but nobody paid them any attention.<br>Nick was trying to catch up with Jeff and they were both laughing.

Kurt and Blaine brought a plastic bag with everything they needed to make a gigantic snowman and were now preparing to do just that. Trent joined them along with Reed and Shane.

The snowman was beginning to resemble something familiar under the gloved hands of the boys, when Reed placed his foot on a piece of ice and slipped.

He felt his insides turn upside down as he lost his ground and started to fall. Shane caught on what was going on and rushed to keep him up. He ran to him and wrapped his arms around Reeds torso but the boy was already halfway to the ground so he just pulled Shane down with him.

He fell flat onto his back and Shane landed on top of him while his hands were cradling Reeds head to keep him from hurting himself. The snow and their coats were thick enough to keep the rest of their bodies from harm.

Reed opened his eyes slowly when he realized there was no pain. He could feel Shane's arms around him and his body on top of his. Deep down he knew that, were it anybody else, he would go into the whole panic mode by now. But it was Shane who was covering him and Reed felt safe.

His eyes found Shane's and the dancer offered him a small smile while watching him with shiny eyes.  
>Shane felt like he was close to melting. Reed was warm beneath him and he could almost feel his heartbeat even through their thick clothes. Slowly, he brought one of his hands from behind Reeds head to tuck one rebellious curl inside his beanie. He gently traced his fingers down his soft cheek reveling in the dark pink shadow that appeared because of his touch. His angel was blushing because of him again and Shane was losing all coherency.<p>

"You ok, Bambi?"- as soon as the word slipped from his lips Shane wanted to stab himself in the eye…with a fork. Everything was going so well with Reed. He was starting to let him come close and hold him, he was trusting him enough to sleep in his arms, he was talking to him and he was asking him to stay with him. And now he blew it because he couldn't control his stupid tongue.

Reed was looking at him wide eyed and confused. Shane just called him Bambi. No one has ever had a pet name for him. Well his mom called him honey sometimes but he never had someone (a male of his age to be exact) who cared for him enough to call him anything but Reed.

And as much as he was confused by Shane and his own feeling for the tall dancer he knew that it was just a matter of time before he had enough courage to face himself and admit that he was falling for Shane. It scared him to no end. But he knew Shane wouldn't hurt him.

Shane waited for Reed to say something but nothing came out. Mentally slapping himself he looked down at Reed and decided that the best thing to do is to apologize and hope Reed would forget about him being an idiot.

"Reed I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking…"

"Why did you call me that?"- Reed asked really wanting to know.

"Um… how about we get up from the snow and get back to the dorm. I'll make us some hot chocolate and we can talk. I'll answer whatever you want me to ok?"- he asked praying silently for the smaller boy to say yes.

"Okay. Hot chocolate sounds great. Warm is good. Let's go."- he tried to get up but failed because Shane was still on top of him.

"Um Shane…we have to get up to go inside you know."- he smiled.

"Oh, right, sorry. Here let me help you."- he picked the small boy up in his arms and carried him inside, ignoring his demands to put him down, and loving the soft giggles that kept escaping Reeds pink lips.

Once they were inside, dried and warm (and Shane wanted to jump like a maniac when Reed got out of his bathroom wearing tight jeans and Shane's hoodie), Shane made them hot chocolate and placed it on the table forbidding Reed to touch it until it's cooled down.

"Okay um…you wanted to know why I called you Bambi, right?"- he asked the small boy that was sitting next to him on the bed.

Reed just nodded shyly and Shane swooned internally at the cuteness.

"I need you to promise me something before I tell you ok?"  
>Another nod.<p>

"I want you to promise me that you will still be willing to be my friend and not get mad at me. Also I need you to know that I don't expect anything from you that you don't want and you don't have to feel obliged to say something or feel bad ok?"

"I promise…but you're starting to scare me now."-Reed said quietly dreading the moment when he would find out what was going on inside Shane's head.

"I don't think you should be scared. It's really not a long story. It's not even a story. It's more like a statement. I'm rambling now. Okay. Well I know you think the first time we saw each other was at lunch that day when you ran…no please don't feel the need to explain. Some day, if you feel ready to share it with me you'll tell me. Reed, I saw you before that. In front of the chem lab. The second I saw you I knew that I had to get to know you. And I liked you. And somehow I just needed something to call you until I found out your name and you were so…cute and kind of lost because it was your first day and all, and you reminded me of an adorable little lamb and I started calling you Bambi in my head. And I guess I kind of kept calling you that even after I knew your name. And that's it. I'm sorry if this is making you feel uncomfortable. I didn't mean to just drop it on you like this."- Shane finished awkwardly and he was now looking at his knees waiting for Reed to tell him to go away.

But it never came.

Reed was sitting quietly next to him trying to pluck up the courage to tell Shane how he felt. But first he had to make sure he heard right.

"You…you like…me?"

"Yes, Reed I do. A lot."

"I like the name y'know."- he said timidly afraid to look at Shane.

Shane was staring at him surprised but incredibly happy.

"So you're not mad or freaked out?"- he asked the painter.

"Not really…and um…I have to tell you something. I think I like you too. But Shane you need to know that you could do so much better than me. I mean…you see me all the time and you know how I am. I'm lost and confused and pretty much broken beyond repair and…"- he was cut off by a strong hand grabbing his own.

"Reed…whatever you think about yourself is not true. You're amazing and sweet and talented and funny and so unbelievably beautiful sometimes it's hard for me to believe you're real. But I'm telling you again I don't expect anything from you that you're not ready to give. If you want us to just stay friends that that's exactly what we'll do."- he squeezed his small hand to prove him he was being completely honest.

And Reed knew it was time to just let go of his fear at least for a second and tell the truth.

"And if I don't want to stay friends? "- he asked quietly and Shane's heart broke. It was the worst possible outcome.

"Then I'll leave you alone. Thank you for letting me get to know you."- he was ready to stand up but Reed corrected himself before he could.

"I meant what if I wanted more?"

Shane was sure he had misheard, because there was no way that he, Shane Anderson, was that lucky to have a shot with a living, breathing angel.

But Reed was there. Looking at him shyly and so adorably he could die. And he was giving them a chance.

"Then I guess I would ask you to be my boyfriend, if you'd like. Or just to go out with me first. Whatever you're okay with."- Reed couldn't believe how amazing the boy in front of him was.

Giving him all the choice and placing his own future in his hands, trusting him with his heart. He knew he wasn't good enough, but Shane disagreed. And somehow he thought that maybe one day he could even convince him that he wasn't broken for good. That at least a part of him could be saved. All he had to do was say yes.

"I would like that."-he said finally looking up into Shane's eyes.

"Which part?"- he asked playfully.

"Um…the first one."- he said once again feeling unsure to say the word out loud.

"So you're telling me that you want to be my boyfriend?"- Shane asked again wanting nothing more that to hear him say it. To make him believe it was real. Because for all he knew he would wake up any minute now. He wasn't sure he could survive that.

"Y-yes…if you want me t-to be."- he stuttered and looked down once again.

Shane took a moment to compose himself and then he placed his index finger underneath Reed's chin to make him look at him.

"if I didn't want it I wouldn't have asked. Do you think it would be ok for me to kiss my boyfriend?"- he asked half excited, half afraid. He didn't want to push Reed too far so soon. But the boy in front of him just looked at him and nodded once again.

Shane stepped closer to him. He wrapped his arm around Reeds waist and placed the second on his cheek. He stroked his cheekbone with his thumb softly, looking him straight in the eyes to make sure Reed was still ok with what they were about to do. He started to lean in slowly to give Reed time to stop him if he felt the need to.

But Reed was standing still. His lips were slightly parted and he was breathing heavily. But he knew that it was the moment he was waiting for. Shane was there, he asked his permission, he was caring, and sweet, and he was ready to stop if he wanted him to. Reed was sure.

So when Shane leaned all the way in he allowed his eyes to flutter shut and the next thing he knew there was a pair of warm, soft lips gently pressing against his own.

There was no rush, no demanding and no mindless lust and urgency. Just tender, feather light touches awakening storms in Reeds mind. He was falling and flying, he was burning and freezing, he was scared and happy and grateful and proud and safe.

Shane was there on the other side of the kiss. It made all the difference in the world. Shane was there. He was protecting him.

Shane ended their kiss with a soft peck on those sweet lips he was dreaming of for months.  
>Reeds eyes were still closed and Shane kissed both of his eyelids before those huge brown eyes found his again.<br>He smiled at Reed and with a reassuring look and sat down bringing him with him. Reed settled himself onto Shane's lap as the dancer wrapped his arms around him and just hummed into his ear quietly.

Reeds head fell onto Shane's chest and his eyes closed on their own will.

Shane saw that he was ready to fall asleep and he just held him closer keeping him warm and scaring the nightmares away.

"Sleep my little Bambi. I'll be here when you wake up."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay feel free to hurt me in any way you want and I promise I won't even try to run. One more thing I won't try to do is excuse myself for the delay. I just hit the worst block ever and I couldn't get out of it. And that's why this chapter is not all that good but I just wanted to get myself back into the game. I hope you can still find it in your hearts to like this and let me know.  
>The pain of owning nothing is still to big to talk about *sniffles*<br>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

It spread like wildfire. The awkward, tiny, not at all masculine new kid snatched the most desired single guy on campus. People found it hard to believe but the evidence was almost stabbing them in the eye. The hand holding, the occasional pecks on the hair (delivered by Shane for obvious height "problems" they had), the sweet glances they sent each other over the table at lunch. The Warblers were out of their minds happy about it. Nick and Jeff effectively lost their position as the cutest couple because Reed was honestly, in everyone's opinion, the most adorable thing ever. And the way Shane was looking at him…priceless.

But not everybody was happy about the newest sweethearts on campus. Kurt was the only one who noticed, so far, the creepy glances Jared kept sending his friends. He remembered his own transfer, when the young dancer was only a freshman, and the way he glared at him because he made Blaine unavailable. Seriously the boy had some kind of Anderson addiction.

Kurt bitch-glared at Jared across the room and turned around to continue the conversation with the rest of their little group. Two minutes later the lunch hour ended and they all picked up their things to go to class. Shane took Reed's bag and the small boy smiled gently at him slipping his hand into Shane's. Together they walked out of the cafeteria.

Kurt frowned a bit and turned to Blaine.  
>"How come you never carry my bag any more?"- Blaine looked at him with an amused expression.<br>"Well I think we're past that "we-need-to-impress-each-other" stage in our relationship."-he said matter of factly.

"Really? When did we pass it exactly?"-Kurt asked in his signature diva voice that always came paired with his perfect eyebrow shooting up.

"Remember that time when we were watching movies and you fell asleep on my shoulder and started drooling on my shirt?"- Kurt gapped at him seemingly deathly offended, turned on his heel and stormed out right after throwing an audible "I hate you" towards Blaine.

Blaine smiled at a few boys that laughed at their exchange knowing full well how much the pair loved each other and that their bickering was just another way of showing how incredibly sure of their love they really were.

Shane and Reed maybe the cutest couple, and Nick and Jeff were just as adorable. A few other couples around school were hot or smart or kind. But Kurt and Blaine…they were truly the power couple of Dalton.  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

"So I'll see you after class?"- Shane handed Reed his bag as they reached Reed's next class.

"Actually I should go to the Art Hall. My mom called me last night and…well there's an exhibition and…I kind of thought I could try and send something…"-Reed trailed off awkwardly, feeling a bit scared that Shane would get mad for turning him down. But as he chanced a look up into his boyfriends (and yaaaaay Shane was his boyfriend, Reed still couldn't believe he could say it now) eyes all he could see was pride, and love and support. His heart jumped with happiness.

"Bambi that's amazing! I'm so proud of you. Want me to come and make stupid suggestions while you paint?"-the dancer smiled down at his sweetheart reminding him of the first time they were together in the art studio. He knew what this meant for Reed. He stopped painting for exhibitions after whatever has happened to him and Shane was just insanely happy that he was willing to at least try to get back to it.

Reed giggled at his question and playfully pushed him backwards. He bit his lower lip and decided to run an idea by Shane. It was the day to be brave apparently.

"Um…no thanks…I think I'll live without the suggestions but I wanted to ask you something…and I'll understand if you don't want to do it…or if it makes you feel uncomfortable…and if it does just say no I won't get mad and…"

"Reed, baby, do you think you could ask me while we're both still young. You know I can't deny you anything."- and it was the truth too. Shane found out early in their relationship that jumping out of a plane without the parachute on Reed's command would be no problem for him. Just a small pout or the most subtle puppy dog eyes and he was done for it. It was kinda pathetic, as Nick informed him. But Shane couldn't care less. In his opinion, if it made Reed happy when he looks like a fool, well Shane would gladly look like a fool all the time.

"I…um…I want you to be my model…for the painting…I want to paint you…if that's ok with you."- his eyes were piercing holes in the floor and Shane couldn't resist but wrap him in his arms. He smiled into his golden curls.

"It's perfectly okay with me. I would be honored."- he kissed his temple gently and waited for Reed to look at him. After a few seconds the artist lifted his arms and wrapped them around Shanes neck, standing on the tips of his toes to offer his lips to the tall dancer. Shane leaned down and gently touched his rosy lips with his own feeling dizzy and content and at home.

That was as far as they get. Softly kissing, hands securely around each other. But never anything more. Shane was perfectly fine with it. He would wait for Reed for the rest of eternity and if they never went any further than just kissing, that would be fine as well. They parted and he could feel Reeds breathing turned faster and his cheeks were a little flushed. He smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Thank you."- Reed said as they unwrapped themselves from each other before the bell rang.  
>"Anything for you. So when do you want me?"- he asked waggling his eyebrows playfully at Reed who just glared at him and to Shane that was the funniest thing ever. Tiny, perfect, angelic Reed trying to pull a Kurt-Hummel-original-bitch-face. It was hilarious. But Shane knew better than to laugh. Laughing meant no Bambi kisses. And that sucked.<p>

"I'll be in the hall right after my last class, so you can just come in any time."- he said and started walking towards the classroom door.

"Okay. See you then."- Shane bounced over to him and gave him a soft goodbye kiss before running so he wouldn't be late for his next class.

Neither of them noticed Jared glaring at Reed before entering the classroom and taking the seat right behind Reed determined to show that little weirdo just who Shane belongs to.

As the class started Reed realized he was going to be just as bored as any other time when he was in math so he pulled his sketch pad from his bag and decided to try and sketch a rough draft of Shane's face to keep him entertained. His hand flew across the paper so easily like he was born to do it, and under his delicate fingers appeared a familiar smile, then a mop of curly hair and a pair of amazingly sweet and warm eyes. Reed smiled at his sketch feeling calm and loved just because he had a picture of Shane with him. His other hand played with the thin silver chain around his neck. Shane bought him that chain for Christmas and Reed loved it. He found himself touching it every time he started feeling overwhelmed and it soothed him. Not like Shane himself did, but the chain still represented his boyfriend and Reed felt safer just knowing it was there.

A rough kick in his chair snapped him out of his daydreaming. He looked around confused and found Jared staring at him.

"C-can I help y-you?"-he asked timidly. And, yes, Reed was being relaxed and happy and less scared around the Warblers but he still had trouble talking to everyone else.

"Sure can tiny. How about you leave Shane alone?"- Jared hissed back at Reed making the small boy cringe and curl in on himself in his seat.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Why don't you just crawl back into your little mouse hole and let Shane date someone who is worthy of him. Someone…well…anyone who's not you really."

Reed could feel himself trembling as Jareds words pierced his heart. And he knew why it made him feel so bad. If he were anybody else he would know that Jared was just jealous and he would just ignore him. But Reed knew from the start that Shane deserved someone better. He wanted Shane to have someone amazing, someone who is just as beautiful and shiny as he was. And that person wasn't Reed, and he knew it. But every time it came up Shane would just say that Reed can't see himself for how truly beautiful he was so he would just have to do it for him. He would choke all of Reeds protests with a kiss and Reed would feel better for a few days. He would manage to convince himself that Shane was right and that he was the only one who couldn't see how amazing he was. But now…Jared saw it too. And Reed knew he had to make Shane see he needed someone so much better.

When the class ended he went to his room to pick up his new set of paints he got from Kurt and Blaine and he rushed to the Art hall. He needed the familiarity of the big smelly studio to calm him down. He rounded the corner and with downcast eyes stumbled into the room.

He sniffled quietly and then jumped when someone rushed to him and took him in his arms.

"Bambi, sweety what's wrong? Are you crying? Reed look at me!"- Shane was so nervous he felt his heart skip a little.

Reed looked up and his eyes widened as he took in the studio that was now transformed into the most romantic thing he had ever seen. There were candles lit everywhere, and in the middle of the room he saw a pile of soft looking cushions and a blanket and a basket with food and Shanes laptop perched next to an enormous bowl of popcorn.

"S-Shane what's going o-on?"- he asked as the dancer held him tightly a look of pure concern glued to his face.

"I wanted to surprise you. Reed I want you to tell me why you're crying. Did someone hurt you? Do I need to injure someone?"- Shane took a step back to look at Reed but the small boy just kind of gravitated back into his arms and started to cry hard and uninhibited now that he was feeling safe again. He clutched Shanes blazer and buried his head into his chest. Shane let him cry as he held him close dying to know who hurt the most important person in his life. A few more minutes passed and Reed started to quiet down, hiccupping here and there but he definitely wasn't crying any more.  
>He pried his hands off of Shane and stepped back from him.<p>

"S-sorry…I…"-he started but Shane cut him off.

"No don't say you're sorry just tell me what's wrong so I can make it better. Honey please tell me."-Shane pleaded as he took Reed by the hand and led them to the cushions sitting down and pulling the tiny boy between his legs so he can rest against him. He wrapped himself around him protectively and waited.

"I-I don't want to make you mad at me…I didn't m-mean to cry….he just…"

"He who Reed?"

"J-Jared…"

"What about that little asshole? What did he do this time?"- Shane felt himself growing angrier by the minute and he tried to calm himself down for Reeds sake.

"W-what do you mean _this time_?"- Reed was confused.

"He pestered Kurt when he got here because he was allegedly hot for Blaine. He said all kinds of nasty stuff about him. Cam heard him one day and…well we never really found out what exactly Cam did but that little prick never came near Kurt again. And now he's after me and he's honestly getting on my last nerve."

"S-so you don't…um…l-like him?"- Shane nearly missed Reeds tiny voice and then he tensed as his words got to him.

"What? Reed are you seriously asking me that. No I don't like him. I can't stand that idiot. And even if he was the most amazing guy in the world I happen to think that my baby is better than him in every possible way. Now, I'll ask you again…what did he say to you?"

"H-he um…he told me to leave you alone…t-to be with someone w-who deserved you…and Shane I know you'll be mad but I think…."

"No, Reed. I know what you're about to say and so I'll stop you before you do. You are the one who is so out of my league it's almost ridiculous. I'm lucky to have you even as my friend let alone my boyfriend. Do you have any idea how proud I am that people in this school get to see me holding your hand, walk you to your classes, hug you and kiss you? Do you know how amazingly grateful I am for you and everything you give me. Reed I know it's too soon but I love you…god I love you so so much."

And with that Shane let his own tears fall as he held Reed tighter to himself scared that he would just disappear if he let him go.

Reed felt all the anxiety leave his body at Shanes words of love. He loved him too. He knew that for a while. But he was still scared to give himself to Shane like that so he just wrapped his arms around Shanes and apologized over and over and over again for making him sad.

After a while Shane calmed down and let go of Reed to take the popcorn and his laptop.

"I kind of told people that the Art hall will be closed today so I thought we could watch a movie and then you could get started on that painting of yours if you want."-he asked Reed looking him with a silent plea in his eyes not to leave him, to just stay with him and fight his fears with him by his side.  
>Reed smiled warmly and snuggled back into Shanes strong chest as they watched some silly rom-com.<p>

As the movie ended Reed felt like a new person somehow. He knew now that he trusted Shane and that they were serious. They were in for the long ride. And somehow that was just fine with him.

"So…how about that modeling job of yours now hm?"- he stood up and placed a new canvas in front of him pouring the paint out and taking his brushes.

"Yay…sure…this will be fun! Are you gonna tell me how to stand or sit or do I just hang around so you can look at me and admire how pretty I am?"- he batted his eyelashes and Reed just had to laugh at how dorky he was sometimes.

"No…you're gonna sit down and behave. Take off your blazer and loosen up your tie a bit."

Shane did as he was told while Reed ran across the room to get another stool. He picked it up and made a few steps before catching the leg of the chair with his knee and proceeding to fall down on his ass with it. Shane turned around, shook his head and smiled affectionately at his klutzy boyfriend. In Shanes eyes even that was adorable.

"I'm okay!"- Reed stood back up and gave the chair to Shane, walking back to his canvas.

"Okay sooo what do I do now?"- Shane sat down and looked at Reed.

"Just…sit there and look interested."

"In what?"

"Whatever you want….just look like that."

"Fine…bossy aren't we?"- he winked at the small boy and Reed blushed squirting paint onto his shirt.

"You are so adorable."-Shane smiled at him and then stilled as Reed began to drag his brush across the canvas. Shane saw him paint a few times and he knew better then to try and talk to him when he was "talking to his art".

Shane quickly found something to be interested in. The way Reeds eyebrows scrunched in concentration, the way his thin fingers curled around the brush, the way his small hand went up every now and then to tuck a stray curl behind his tiny elfin ears. Everything about Reed was magical to Shane. If he could he would just hold him and kiss him and worship him for the rest of time.  
>He knew there was a big part of Reed that he's not familiar with yet. He also knew that that part was the reason Reed was hesitant when it came to the physical part of their relationship. Not that Shane ever tried to do more than just kiss him. But he could feel Reed tense just from Shanes hands resting a bit lower on his back when they kissed and he knew not to push him.<p>

But god was it hard being around someone who was so unintentionally sexy and have to restrain yourself. Shane knew he wanted him. So so badly. But just like he had to do from the moment he saw the perfect little boy, he was gonna have to wait for him to be ready to give everything to Shane.

From behind the canvas Reed was less involved in his painting than ever before. He mixed the colors and made all the right moves and Shanes features were almost recognizable by now, but he just wasn't lost to the world the way he used to be.

Shanes words echoed in his mind.

_"I love you…god I love you so so much!"_

__Reed felt a shiver rake through his body as his eyes lingered on Shanes lips his brush was now tracing. He couldn't stop his mind from carrying him back to any of the moments Shanes lips were on his. So soft, and worm, and caring.

His eyes traced his jaw line, his long neck, and settled on his collarbones now visible since the tie was loosened up and a top button of his shirt was opened. To his own surprise Reed wondered what it would taste like to kiss the taller boy there, and would he like that. His mind created a beautiful sound that would rip off of Shanes lips if Reed did that to him, and his eyes snapped back to his canvas scared and surprised by his own thoughts. He wasn't ready to be with Shane like that. And he was kind of sure he never would be. So what was he thinking about? And then a creepy thought crawled into his mind. He was kind of imagining doing…stuff with Shane while Shane was in the same room. And now he was just plain embarrassed.

He caught Shanes eyes and blushed deeply making Shane laugh and stand up from his chair walking over to him.

"H-hey I never said you could move!"-he squeaked when Shane easily scooped him off the floor and huged him tightly.

"I know. But I missed you."

"Shane I was right here with you!"- he rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed but Shane knew he loved it.

"It was still too far away. Take a break with me?"

"Okay."

Shane lowered Reed onto the cushions and sprawled himself next to him. He looked him deeply in the eyes and looking for any sign of discomfort, captured Reeds lips with his own. He felt Reed relax under his touch and he decided to take a chance and try something.

Softly placing his hand onto Reeds waist, and curling the other around his shoulders he gently ran his tongue across Reeds plump bottom lip. As soon as he did he could feel Reed tense and tremble underneath him trying to say something.

"Shhh…I'm sorry…I should have asked you first. I'm sorry I scared you."- Shane soothed him resting their foreheads together and breathing softly the air that smelled exactly like Reed and he was drowning in it.

"I-I wasn't s-scared I just…I don't know how to…"-he trailed off, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"I could teach you if you want it."-Shane brought the hand from his waist to his neck and started playing with the soft curls resting there.

"I…um… don't w-want to disappoint you…"- Reed looked away from Shane biting his lip as Shane learned he always did when he was nervous.

"Bambi, you could never do that. I'm out of my mind happy just when you look at me. Trust me. Okay? I'll take care of you. I always will."- he tipped his head up to make him look at him. Reed locked their eyes together and silently nodded.

Shane kissed his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and lastly pecked his perfectly full lips. He looked up and saw Reeds eyes flutter shut and he brought his head back down to attach their lips together again. He kept kissing him the way he always did. Slow, gentle, closed-mouth kisses that left them feel loved and appreciated.

Reed brought his hands around Shanes neck and pressed back returning the kiss. Shane took it as a sign and repeated his earlier actions. His tongue caressed Reeds bottom lip for a moment before he felt his angel take a deep breath as he parted his lips to invite Shane in.

The second their tongues met Reed shivered and whimpered beneath Shane and it turned Shane on to no end. But he knew better than to act on it. It was about Reed and making him understand that Shane loved him and cared for him. He gently explored the warmth of Reeds mouth inviting his tongue to play along.

They were lost to the world for a while.  
>Reed felt incredible. The butterflies in his stomach went wild the second Shane invited himself in and he loved every second of it. He loved how gentle he was, how patient and understanding and incredibly incredibly good at kissing he was.<p>

After a while their need for air became too big and they parted breathing heavily against each others lips.

"Shane t-that was…"-Reed tried breathlessly but Shane cut him off.

"It was perfect. Just like you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Well there you go….the road to kind of sexy times started here. I wish you all a lot of Ranebows and I hope the next chapter won't take me this long to write **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Well I got the time and the inspiration back so here's the next chapter. It's a bit shorter but I have to say I expected it to be like that because it is a preparation for shit that's about to go down XD  
>I have a special "thank you" to give out today to Sara who is the best ego buster I've ever met, so thank you so much<br>Hope you like this…  
>Oh…guess what…this information totally surprised me but as it turns out I own nothing…..weird right?<br>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

It took Shane almost a week to finally find enough time to sit with Cam and ask him for help.  
>Reed was being his usual self; careful and weary and quiet. Shane would see him around the hallways during the day and he would notice the tension in his posture, the slight frown of his eyebrows and a look of cautiousness in his beautiful doe eyes.<p>

He also noticed that Reed was quite an actor. As soon as he would catch Shane's eyes on him he would smile and try to appear relaxed and strong. But Shane knew better. And he swore that he would do whatever he had to do to keep his Bambi safe.

He was well aware of the fact that he knew nothing about why Reed came to Dalton in the first place, but all the boys had to sit through a lesson brought by Kurt who explained them that while it wasn't his secret to tell, what Reed went through was far worse than any of them did.

It made his gut turn upside down with blind anger and his fists ball desperate to punch whoever dared to lay a hand on Reed. After the talk with Kurt all of the Warblers became protective of the small artist (not that they weren't before). That's how Shane knew that Cam would gladly help him protect Reed. Plus Cam hated Jared with all his heart so that worked too.

Shane walked a short distance to the library after receiving a reply from Cam that he was in there finishing his book report. He pushed open the door and silently padded through the quiet room in search of his friend. He found him lounging on one of the sofas with his laptop on his knees.

"Hi, Cam!"- Shane greeted his friend sitting next to him.

"Hey. Is everything okay? You sounded a bit out of it…well your text sounded all jumbled up and confusing…more so than usual."- Cam replied placing his laptop on a nearby desk and turning his tall body to face the dancer.

"It's all ok…well for now anyway. I had a question to ask you."  
>"Okay, enough with the mystery. Shoot!"<p>

"Remember when Kurt transferred and everyone found out that he and Blaine were together?"  
>"Vividly. They were attached by the lips for a month."-the tall boy shook his head but his eyes were sparkling with amusement.<p>

"That's not what I was thinking about. Um…do you remember how Jared tried to get Kurt to leave Blaine?"

"Of course I remember that little brat. But I put him in his place and…wait…why are you asking me this? Is he pestering Kurt again? Because if he is, I will end him."

"No, no…he's not messing with Kurt."-Shane said twisting his hands nervously, not really knowing what he was nervous about.

"Then what is…oh…oh he better not be messing with mini Picasso. Did he mess with Reed?"

"That's why I'm here. He caught Reed the other day and told him to get away from me and to let me be with someone who was worthy of me or some other crap like that. Needles to say Reed thought he had a point and did his best trying to explain to me why I SHOULD be with someone else and why he wasn't good enough for me and I just can't lose him Cam…I can't."- Shane dropped his head into his hands and sighed deeply.

Cam rested his huge palm on his shoulder to soothe him.

"Hey calm down. You won't lose him. Not if I have something to say about it. That little prick won't dare to breathe the same air as my baby Van Gogh when I pay him a visit."

Shane looked up at him with gratitude in his eyes.

"Thanks Cam. I knew I could count on you."

"Any time. I mean….I know I spend a great deal of time teasing the shit out of you an Reed…"  
>Shane casted him a pointed look.<br>"…okay and Kurt and Blaine…"  
>Another look.<p>

"…and Nick and Jeff…"

Shane finally nodded and laughed quietly before Cam continued.

"…but you guys are my friends and you know I got your back whenever you need me okay?"  
>Shane just gave him a quick bro-hug and smiled before standing up and leaving the library.<br>Feeling a lot better he skipped through the hallways and decided to go find Reed. After it was almost two hours since the last time he saw him and that, in Shane's opinion was WAY too long. He figured Reed was out with Kurt so he headed that way.  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

Just a short walking distance away from the library another serious conversation was playing out.  
>Reed was sitting on a small bench where he and Kurt would end their nightly walk through the garden.<p>

Reed knew that things with Shane were serious for a while now. He just didn't know how to show that to him. Shane told him he loved him at the studio and Reed never said it back feeling scared and vulnerable and not quite ready to let the dancer know he owned him completely.

He knew Shane would wait for him, he said so himself but Reed was afraid that a person can only have so much patience before losing it and moving on to someone who wasn't a walking disaster.  
>Out of fear and the urge to make Shane happy he decided to talk to Kurt about his fear to tell Shane he loved him.<p>

Actually he had another thing he wanted to ask Kurt but he wasn't sure he would pluck up the courage he needed to go through with it.

"Reed. You said you had to talk to me. We've been sitting here for a while now. You think you're gonna start speaking soon or should I just go ahead and guess?"-Kurt gently shook Reed and smiled at him letting him know that he was only teasing and he could take as much time as he needed.

"Ummm…I…I had a question to ask."

"Ask away!"- Kurt urged him cheerily.

"H-how did it feel when Blaine t-told you he…um…he loved you?"- Reed blushed furiously looking at his boots.

"Well, I think it's enough if I tell you I'll never forget that moment. I felt like I just won every single lottery on the face of the earth. And the smile on his face when I said it back…I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life. That smile was and always will be the only proof I'll ever need that he is in fact mine and that we're in this together…forever if I have something to say about it."-Kurt answered watching as Reed twisted his hands and brought his knees to his chest curling in on himself. Kurt found out it was something he did to protect himself from everything he found threatening.

"Reed, why do you want to know?"

"Shanetoldmehelovedme!"-he rushed out so quietly that Kurt almost missed it. Almost.  
>"WHAT! Oh. My. God. Reed that's amazing. I mean I knew he loved you but…what?"-Kurt caught Reed's bewildered look and stopped talking.<p>

"What do you mean you knew?"

"Oh, sweetie! We all knew since the moment he laid eyes on you. Now that you two are together I guess it's okay to tell you. Shane never believed in love at first sight. Until your pretty little head walked into his life. He talked about you for weeks. He begged for me and Blaine to let him come meet you and talk to you. Long story short…he loved you since day one."-Kurt smiled proudly at the small boy whose blush turned from pink to dark red in a matter of seconds.

"So…what seems to be the problem?"

"I…it's just that…"

"Oh God you don't love him back do you? Oh this is gonna break his heart."-Kurt interrupted his friend feeling his own heart breaking imagining how it would feel to love Blaine and have him not love him back.

"NO! That's not it…I…Kurt…of course I love him back. More than he'll ever know."

"What do you mean by that?"-Kurt asked slightly confused.

"It's just…when he said it for a moment it felt just like you described it. To me just the thought of someone as perfect as Shane loving someone like me is ridiculous. But…there he is…catching me when I trip and holding me when I cry and protecting me when I have a bad dream and…and loving me when I'm the biggest mess alive…I…how could I not love him back."

"But…"-Kurt urged him to continue.

"I can't tell him that…"

"Why not?"

"Because…if he thinks I don't feel the same way it's gonna be easier for him to walk away when he realizes that I'm not what he wants…he won't feel obligated to stay so he wouldn't hurt me or something and…Kurt what?"- Reed stopped talking when he saw his friend looking behind him, eyes wide and mouth opened.

He turned around to see Shane standing there, tears staining his beautiful face, hand pressed firmly against his chest where his heart was threatening to shatter from the power of the words that just left Reed's lips.

"Reed…God you can't be serious…please tell me that you were kidding just now…"

"I think I'm gonna let you two talk this out alone ok?"-Kurt said already retreating to his room. His heart went to his friends. He knew Shane was surprised and probably hurt but he did understand where Reed was coming from. He rushed in looking at the two of them now sitting next to each other on the bench.  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

"Reed…"-Shane started but was cut off by a pair of thin arms wrapping around his neck and a mop of strawberry scented curls tucking themselves under his chin.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"-the boy was trembling in his arms chanting apologies through his tears.

"Bambi no…you don't have to be sorry or apologize but Reed…if you don't want to say that you love me that's okay, you don't have to…ever…but holding yourself back and waiting for me to see something wrong in you and to stop loving you is crazy…and impossible. I'll love you as long as I breathe…even if you never feel the same…"-Shane said holding his tears back but not managing that at all. His fingers were carded through Reed's hair as he placed millions of tiny kisses onto his face.

"B-But I do feel the same…I was just scared to say it back…I still am…I don't want to do anything that will somehow force you to stay if you want to go…"

Shane cupped his face with his hands and said:  
>"I don't want to go anywhere where you won't be with me."-with that he closed the space between their lips kissing Reed so fiercely he took his breath away and Reed felt dizzy as he melted into the kiss.<p>

There was a tiny part of his brain screaming at him that the kiss was too strong and too passionate and too much but the moment he thought of listening to it Shane pulled him onto his lap holding him tightly and Reed realized that he never felt safer. He wanted Shane just as much as the older boy wanted him and there was still something scary about it but it was a good kind of scared. The kind that makes you wonder if you'll be able to make him feel as special as he makes you feel, if you'll be able to give him everything you have and if your everything will be enough for him.

But there was no paralyzing feeling of being dominated and owned and forced. Only wanted and strangely turned on by the way Shane was holding him by his hips and gently licking his lips, his teeth and…Reed shuddered when Shane suddenly left his mouth and trailed his kisses down to his neck breathing scalding puffs of air against his cold skin.

Shane gently bit down on the soft flesh and Reed moaned quietly. He felt Shane shiver at the sound and broke out of his trance realizing they were still outside and someone could walk by and see them.

"Too much?"- Shane asked timidly knowing that they just made a huge step forward and that maybe Reed wasn't ready for it.

"N-no…not at all actually…I just…we're outside and…"- he answered shyly, fingers still clutching the lapels of Shane's blazer.

"Oh…I forgot about it…I tend to just forget about everything when you're near."-he winked at the boy still sitting on his lap and blushing madly. Ha decided to stop making him feel bashful.

He stood up with Reed in his arms and the boy giggled and held tightly around his neck.

"Shane, where are we going?"

"Movies and cuddles?"-Shane threw puppy eyes at Reed who just smiled and nodded once again shyly looking down.

"You ok, Bambi?"-Shane asked him as they entered Reed's room.

"I…I love you, Shane"-Reed said quietly and sounding so scared Shane's heart clenched once more.  
>"I love you Reed…I always will…I know it's hard but...have a little faith in me ok? I'll never let go."- he whispered the last part hugging the boy close to himself and just reveling in his presence.<br>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jared watched as Shane carried Reed inside their House and he felt anger bubble inside his stomach fighting to just burst out and destroy.

He stepped forward to greet Shane with the idea that if Shane saw him next to Reed he'll know that he was a hundred times better for him than that skinny little princess he called his boyfriend.  
>Just as he was about to call after the dancer a gigantic hand closed over his mouth as an equally gigantic arm turned him around.<p>

"Well hi there. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to book an appointment seeing as you are the king of assholes I assumed you were quite busy. I guess I lucked out running into you here."-Cam said with an evil grin on his face.

"W-What do you want?"- Jared stuttered completely frightened.

"Remember what I said to you about Kurt and Blaine?"

"Yes."

"Be so kind and repeat it for me!"

"Kurt and Blaine are my best friends and they are perfect for each other. If your sorry little ass ever comes near either one of them I'll make sure that you never top in your future relationships."-Jared repeated the threat he received last year shaking with fear as Cam's grip on his hand tightened.

"Now…repeat the same thing only with the names Reed and Shane."-Cam growled.

"Reed and Shane are my friends and they are perfect for each other. If your sorry little ass ever comes near either one of them I'll make sure that you never top in your future relationships."-Jared said once again with the same frightened voice.

"You've done well. I haven't had my coffee today so threatening assholes would be a bit too much trouble but you did very well. Now remember that and if I see you near them I'm moving from words to actions got that?"

Jared nodded furiously.

"Good. Now beat it!"

Cam released his hand and Jared bolted away from him so fast he left indentations in the ground making the tall Warbler laugh out loud. Well that went well, he thought.  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

"I can't date someone who doesn't own LOTR movies. I'm sorry Reed I just can't."-Shane exclaimed dramatically before throwing himself onto the bed faking death.

"Or instead of breaking up with me you could bring yours so we could watch them together."-Reed laughed at his dorky boyfriend watching him dart out of the room screaming that it was an amazing idea and that he'd be back in a minute.

Reed shook his head and headed over to his nightstand where his cell phone was ringing. He picked it up and smiled when he saw his mothers photo come up.

"Hi mom!"- he answered the phone cheerily.

_"Reed honey, I'm sorry to call you suddenly like this but…the trial is moved forward a bit. You need to get t back to New York by the end of the week."_

__Reed felt his heart hammer against his rib-cage, he felt a blinding light rush before his eyes before his cell phone hit the ground and everything blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Angsty as fuck. That's all I have to say about this. Read. *burns in hell*  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<strong>

"Reed! REED!"-Hilde's panicking voice was echoing from the phone on the floor next to the unmoving form of a small boy.

He would look asleep if there weren't tears streaking his pale, blood drained cheeks, and soft whimpers escaping his lips as his subconscious attacked him with images of unwanted hands on his skin, of hated lips on his neck and an unwelcomed hardness pressing inside of him painfully.

Hilde was almost hysterical on the other end of the line, desperate to hear her son's voice, but heard footsteps instead.

"Okay so I brought the first one, but it's the uncut version so it'll…REED!"-Shane all but dived head first onto do floor next to his boyfriend, cradling him against his chest and shaking him slightly to wake him up. He missed the shouts coming from the cell phone.

"Bambi, please wake up. God, Reed please, please look at me. Open your eyes honey."-Shane rocked him back and forth more confused than ever.

So far Shane knew that something awful had happened to his angel and he hated not knowing what it was. Reed had nightmares about it, and sometimes they were so bad he couldn't handle it by himself so he would call Kurt to be there with him. Shane always felt a bit envious that Kurt was the one who got to hold him until he felt calm enough to go back to sleep. And then he would feel guilty for being jealous of the person who made Reed feel better. He couldn't help it, though. He wanted Reed to trust him enough to let him in. Shane knew nothing would ever make him love Reed less. He was his everything and Shane knew that, if Reed would have him, he would marry him someday.  
>A loud scream from somewhere near him snapped him out of his haze and he stopped rocking Reed in his arms and looked around to find the source of the sound.<p>

His eyes fell on the small silver device next to Reed's fingers indicating he had dropped the phone when he fell.

A female voice was still blasting through the speakers sounding seconds away from a nervous breakdown. Shane gently picked the phone up and held it to his ear, still holding Reed close to himself as the boy's breathing calmed down and now, to Shane's relief, he was just sleeping.

"H-Hello?"-Shane called shakily not really knowing who was on the other side.

"Who are you? Is Reed ok?"-Hilde asked thankful somebody answered the phone.

"I'm Shane. Reed's boyfriend. He's okay now. I think he's sleeping."-Shane answered not really thinking about what he was saying and to whom.

"Oh thank God…wait boyfriend? My son has a boyfriend?"-Hilde screeched into the phone.

"Jesusyou'reReed'smother. Oh…oh God…okay...um…hi Ms. Van Kamp. I'm Shane Anderson. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. I mean not that we actually met because we're on the phone but…anyway…yes Reed and I have been together for a while now. I had no idea he never mentioned me and…um…I just want you to know that I'm treating him right…and…ugh…could you please say something I'm kinda loosing it here."-Shane was now grasping the phone madly, pressing him into his skin and waiting for Hilde to unleash her rage on him. He knew he was screwed. And Reed would kill him when he woke up. Either way he was dead.

On the other side Hilde was hyperventilating for a moment before something came to her mind. A panicked voice begging for her son to wake up, calling him honey and caring for him enough to take care of him. Then she remembered the paintings Reed sent her just a couple of days ago. One was of a tall, beautiful looking young man, with curly dark brown hair and golden eyes, sporting a gentle smile obviously directed toward the painter. She remembered seeing the painting and thinking she should ask Reed about this boy and get him to model for her sometimes because he was absolutely stunning.

"Calm down boy. I can't kill you over the phone as much as I might like to right now. Just tell me something. Are you really tall and curly haired?"-Hilde asked honestly hoping for an affirmative answer because…hello, well done Reed snatching a teenage Calvin Klein model.

"Yes ma'am."-Shane answered not really knowing what was that about.

"Okay good. Look we'll have to talk about this some other time. I just want you to take care of him right now and…"-Hilde was cut off by Shane.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened? One minute we were in his room arguing about what movie to watch and the next I come back with the DVD to find him unconscious on the floor."

"Reed never told you what happened to him, did he?"-Hilde asked knowingly, all too familiar with the way her son dealt with things. Alone and in silence.

"No. Kurt is the only one who knows. I want to be able to help him, to be there for him the right way but there's not much I can do when he closes up every time I try to ask him about it."-Shane said sadly and Hilde almost cried at his tone realizing this boy really loved her son. They were young and the chances of them lasting were slim, in all honesty, but right now, Shane loved Reed and that was all Hilde needed to know about the tall, beautiful boy.

"Well Shane I don't think I should be the one to tell you that. I just want you to know that I don't agree with my son's decision to keep this from you. I'll talk to him later so please have him call me when he wakes up. And Shane, if it's not too much trouble, could you stay with him?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I…I love your son, I really do."-Shane said quietly feeling a bit awkward but proud of himself nonetheless.

"I can hear it kid. Thank you for keeping him safe. Have him call me later. Bye."-and with that Hilde was gone.

Shane dropped the phone back on the ground and picked Reed gently up in his arms. The tiny boy just stirred slightly but continued to sleep, probably exhausted from his panic attack.

Shane placed him on the bed and snuggled up next to him, holding him closely and carding his fingers through his soft curls.

Sometimes he just couldn't bear the thought of whatever happened to Reed. His boyfriend was angelic, and pure, and utterly beautiful. Shane loved every single thing about him. But he also knew that whatever it was that had broken Reed did happen. And as much as Shane hated the thought of making him tell him he just needed to know so he could help him so he could protect him.

Shane leaned down and placed a barely-there kiss onto Reed's forehead and forced him a little closer as he watched him sleep for what seemed like hours.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Well aren't you taking it like a true little whore? You like it don't you? I should have known that all of that NO thing was just a cover. Cockslut!"_

__

_"Guys I'm done here. Anyone else who wants to have a go? He seems more than willing to me"_

"_Just leave him there. If he lives he's gonna be too scared to talk anyway."_

"_Reed! Reed come on wake up buddy. You're safe now."- Sean reached out to the boy and at that moment bloodshot brown eyes snapped open as an inhumanly scream ripped off his lips and he scrambled backwards, slamming his back against the wall and leaving a trail of blood behind him.  
>"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"<br>_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Reed, baby, shhh, calm down. It's me Shane. Please wake up Bambi, please."-Shane was full on panicking right now.

At some point Reed started screaming in his sleep and trashing around the bed begging to be let go. Shane held him whispering soothing words into his ear but the boy just screamed louder, saying that he didn't want it and to let him go and that it hurt.

Shane's mind started to logically think and all of a sudden Shane was slightly sick. If his logic was correct his perfect little boy was hurt in the worst possible way and Shane just hugged him closer, silently crying and promising nothing would ever hurt him as long as he was there.

All of a sudden Reed's eyes snapped open and he looked at Shane with a look of pure terror as he screamed at him.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"-he fought against Shane but he was way too small to have a real chance.

"Reed, Bambi it's me. Shane. It's okay. I've got you. They will never hurt you again. I got you."

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME. HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE! GET OFF ME!"-as he screamed for help Shane decided to try and let him go.

He unwrapped his arms from around the boy and immediately he launched himself off the bed and into the far corner of the room. He curled himself on the floor, as he held himself around the waist as if preventing himself from falling apart. From that position he kept eyeing Shane and at that moment the tall dancer realized that Reed was still in his own world and that he didn't recognize him.

He was at a loss for a few moments as he watched his petite angel sob and shake with fear.

Not really thinking about what he was doing he stood up and walked over to the shelf where Reed held his movies. He picked Bambi up and popped it in the player. The familiar music filled the room and Shane sat at the end of the bed trying to appear relaxed as he hummed the tune quietly. He could wait. 

Reed watched confusedly as Marcus got up and started walking, and he pressed himself closer to the wall to protect himself as best as he could.

But the attack never came. The tall boy just took a movie and played it, sitting on the bed and humming.

The tune sounded vaguely familiar. Reed looked at the boy and out of nowhere the brown eyes trained at the TV in front of him weren't menacing, the soft voice wasn't threatening, those strong hands weren't hurtful, the boy on the bed wasn't Marcus.

"S-Shane."-he whispered brokenly and then watched as Shane looked at him eyes wide and concerned.

And it was the look in his eyes that made Reed get up and run across the room to throw himself in his arms as his body limped and he cried long and hard hiding his face into Shane's neck.

The tall boy just held him there, rubbing soft circles into his back and repeating quiet I love you's as he calmed down.

After what seemed like a year to Shane Reed's sobs died down and he crawled out of his lap to sit next to him, red rimmed eyes and sniffling and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Shane. I'm so so sorry."- his voice was rough from crying and so unbelievably quiet and Shane hated it. He hated the fact that the boy sitting next to him was the boy he saw the first day of school. _His _Reed started coming out of his shell, he didn't apologize for every little thing anymore and he didn't have panic attacks like this.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Reed what happened?"

"I can't tell you that."-he stood up and walked away from Shane tearing his heart apart just a little bit more.

He sat in his armchair and curled up again and as a single tear slipped down his porcelain cheek Shane decided he couldn't take it anymore.

So Reed will hate him. But at least he will know how to behave around him and how to help him. He got up and walked to him, kneeling in front of him, reaching up and cupping his cheek with his hand.

"Reed, look at me."  
>He did.<br>"Will you answer one question of mine honestly?"  
>A timid nod.<br>"Reed, were you raped?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Reed's heart pounded, his breath hitched and his hands started shaking. Shane knew. He knew that Reed was damaged and now he's going to leave him.

And Reed would be alone. But he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't deserve Shane to stay. He deserved nothing. He is and always will be worthless.

He looked at Shane and realized there was nothing to hide anymore. Shane knew somehow. He'd lost him.

"Yes."-he answered the question looking away to avoid the look of disgust on the face he loved more than anything.

"Can you please go now?"-he hated his voice for cracking with new tears as he asked Shane to go. He wanted to sound strong; he wanted Shane to know that he could make it alone. Even though he knew the last beautiful and alive part of him will die the second Shane walks out.

He jolted when a warm hand encased his clutched palms as another, equally warm hand forced him to look back up at him.

"I don't want to go. And I don't think you want me gone. Not really."-Reed's eyes bulged at him in surprise. What was wrong with this boy? He was being given a free pass out of the worst relationship he could possibly have found himself in and he wanted to stay?

"Yes I do!"

"No Reed. You don't. So you can just forget about it. If you don't want to talk that's fine with me. I'm just gonna sit here and wait until you're ready."-Shane said firmly, placed himself next to Reed's chair and waited.

His mind was swarming with pain and anger and helplessness. How could someone do something so wrong to anyone? How could someone do that to Reed? And, God, would he ever let him in? Would he ever trust him enough?

Reed watched Shane dumbfounded. He sat next to him and just remained silent. Was it possible that Shane really could love him? He touched him after he found out. Was it possible that he didn't find him disgusting after all?

"Why aren't you leaving me?"-he asked quietly, smashing yet another piece of Shane's heart.

"Why would I want to leave you?"-Shane turned to him caressing his features with his loving look that made Reed look away. He was hallucinating. The look in Shane's eyes wasn't…couldn't be loving. Nobody could love him anymore.

"Because you know now."-Reed watched the change on Shane's face. His look turned from loving to angry and Reed finally saw what he expected. Shane was mad at him. And now he would yell and leave. And Reed could deal with that. He deserved that.

"So what Reed? You tell me your secret and then you make me go. Well I have news for you. I meant it when I said I loved you. I meant it when I said I'll protect you. I meant it when I said I'll never let go. But most of all I meant it when I said you are perfect. So I'm staying and you'll just have to deal with it."-Shane was breathing heavily by now and he glared at Reed forcing him to understand.

"You're not mad?"-Reed asked timidly.

"Of course I am. I'm furious."

"But why then…"

"Bambi I'm not angry with _you_!"

"You're not?"-Reed blinked as new tears misted his eyes at the nickname.

Shane stepped closer to him and in one swift movement picked Reed up and sat on his place pulling the small boy back into his lap again.

"Why in the world would I be mad at you Reed?"-he asked confused.

"They said I liked it…they said it was my fault and that I wanted it."-he whispered and lifted his eyes to Shane's. Shane saw that the composure once again left Reed as he became incoherent again barely audible over his sobs.

"But I swear I didn't, Shane…I'm sorry…I never wanted any of them…I've never wanted anyone until you came along…please believe me…please stay with me Shane, don't go…I didn't ask…I told them no…please…"

Shane felt his own tears fall as he held his broken but still painfully beautiful boy close and they cried together.

"I'll never leave. Reed it wasn't your fault. I know you didn't ask for it and I know you didn't like it and I most certainly don't blame you for it. I love you, I love you so much. I' never go. I'll always be here to keep you safe."-Shane lifted Reed's head gently and placed a tentative kiss on his bitten lips.  
>Reed's eyes went wide at this. Shane kissed him!<p>

Shane caught up the change in Reed's posture as he realized he kissed without warning him first.

"Sorry, I just needed to feel you. I should've asked first."

"N-no…I just…you still want to kiss me?"

"Of course I do…I love kissing you…why wouldn't I?"-Shane asked sounding surprised and confused.

"I…I'm not…I'm filthy…after they…um…I showered every five minutes…but they're still there Shane…I still feel them…and I'll never be clean again for you…"

Shane gasped and started crying again. He held his boy tightly trying his best to convey everything he felt for him at that moment. His angel was the whitest of all the angels and he felt too filthy to be wanted. God, Shane wanted to find the bastards that did this and watch them as he drained their last breath out of their bodies.

"Reed…you are the most perfect thing I've ever seen. I thought that the second I saw you. Nothing has changed. You still are. And you'll always be. What they did to you was terrible and I hope they pay for it. But I never want to hear you say things like that about yourself. You're beautiful and pure and I want you just like I always have. Just like I always will."

Reed turned to him, red rimmed eyes, but now with a strange force inside of them. His usually warm brown burned with something Shane had never seen.

Reed straddled Shane in the chair and slammed their lips together with a force Shane hadn't even known Reed possessed.

"Then make them go away!"-Reed whispered against their lips and Shane inhaled sharply stealing the minty breath right out of Reeds lungs as he kissed him again.

Their tongues mingled and their hands clutched at each other, heating up the small room and making Shane's head spin as he heard the soft moans above him.

God he wanted Reed so badly.

But he knew it wasn't the time for that. Not tonight.

He gently pulled away and rested their foreheads together. He smiled at him and Reed seemed to understand that that was as far as they would go that night. He pecked his lips one more time and cradled him against his chest to keep him safe and warm.

"We'll chase them away. Together. I promise you." 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I…..SUCK!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Okay so next chapter is up.  
>Warnings: mild smut ( that I don't know how to write so don't get your hopes up).<br>I own nothing.**

It took another hour or so for Reed to calm down enough to let Shane stand up and let him go. He kissed the tall dancer propping himself on his toes to reach him and walked him to the door. Shane turned around to kiss him goodnight and nearly started to cry again at the look on Reed's face. He guessed right away that Reed didn't want to be left alone but was, as always, too afraid to ask for what he needed. Shane decided it was time to put a stop to that.

He reached down and cupped the smaller boy's cheek in his warm hand.

"Baby, why don't you just ask me what you want."-he said gently locking his eyes with the beautiful brown ones he fell in love with the second he saw them.

Reed nodded timidly as he placed his hand on top of Shane's that still rested on his cheek.

"Shane, w-will you stay with me tonight."-his voice was quiet as if he still had doubts that Shane would say yes.

"Anything for you Bambi. I'm just gonna run to my room to tell Blaine and get my stuff and I'll be back in a minute. Oh, and I promised your mom I'd have you call her when you're up for it. I didn't know it was her and I kind of let it slip I was your boyfriend. Please don't kill me."-Shane rushed out fidgeting nervously.

Reed just smiled at him sweetly and shook his head.

"It's ok. I was going to ask you if you would be okay with me telling her anyway."

"Of course I would be okay. Well I'm going and you call her while I'm gone. We still have that movie to watch."-Shane kissed him again, not able to get enough of him, and he rushed out of the room to get his thing for the night.

Reed closed the door behind him and pulled out his cell phone to call his mother.

_"Hello!"_-Hilde's voice rushed from the other end of the line.

"Hi mom. Just calling to say I'm okay. I just…I forgot about the trial. You caught me off guard."-Reed stuttered and sighed as he waited for his mother's response.

_"It's ok sweetie. But like I said, you'll have to come back to New York by Friday. I already cleared it out with your teachers."_

__"Okay. I can do that. How long do you think I'll have to stay there?"-Reed asked hoping that his mother will understand what he really wanted to know. Will he have to see HIM.

_"Well the trial will last at least a month but I don't think you'll have to stay the entire time if you don't want to."_-Hilde said thoughtfully.

"I think I want to be there. I want to see if he goes to jail."-Reed spat angrily surprising himself and his mother.

_"Of course he'll go Reed. Between you, Ethan and Nathaniel there's no way he's walking away. None of them."_-she answered passionately hating the fact that her son had to go through all of that. She wanted to make the New York as comfortable as possible.

_"Reed, I also asked the dean if it would be ok for Shane to be excused from classes. She said it's okay if he agrees to go."_

__Reed was stunned. That idea never ever crossed his mind. But now, thinking about it, having Shane there for him the whole time would be amazing. He could keep him grounded. He could scare the nightmares away. But most of all, he could be there to remind him that he is still beautiful, alive, shiny and loved, even if Marcus is looking at him with disgust.

Of course it would be amazing, but Shane had no obligation to say yes, or to decide to just leave school for a month for him.  
>"Mom...I…thanks but…he can't really leave school to go with me. I'll manage it somehow okay?"-he said not hearing the sound of his door opening and Shane returning with his stuff for spending the night.<p>

_"Ask him Reed. Don't shut him out. He loves you honey."-_Hilde pleaded with her son. She didn't want him to go through the trial alone. Even if she was going to be there, she knew Reed needed support.  
>"I know mom. I…I love him too."-he answered quietly making Shane's heart flip from where he stood by the door wondering what Reed was talking about. It seemed like every time he thought he knew everything, he would find out that his miniature boyfriend had even more secrets.<p>

_"I'm happy for you Reed. And I'd love to meet him. So please just ask him, okay?"_

"Okay mom, I'll ask. But I'm not promising anything."

_"Of course honey. Well…I booked you a flight Thursday night at five. I made reservations for two people, just in case. The car will be waiting for you in front of the school."_-Hilde explained the details sensing that her son is a bit tired from all the excitement.

"Thanks mom. I…I guess I'll see you on Thursday then."

_"Sure thing honey. Sweet dreams."_

__"You too. Bye!"

Reed pocketed his phone and turned around only to have his foot stick between a chair and his bed. He almost kissed the floor, except there was a pair of strong, protective arms wrapping him up in a tight embrace and keeping him upright.

"Hey there!"-Shane said cheekily.

The weight in the room form the previous conversation was still there. Heavy, and sticky and suffocating. Shane could feel it creeping around them and touching them all over.

But he wasn't ready to let it touch Reed any more than it already did. That's why he kept his tone light and playful. Even if they did still had a lot to talk about, he would make sure Reed felt comfortable and safe.

"Soo, where are you going and should I be worried because you're leaving me?"-he asked in a cheery tone and Reed smiled swatting his hand lightly.

"Um…well the trial starts next week. I guess I have to be there from the start."-he answered with his eyes downcast and his fingers playing with Shane's shirt.

"Oh wow…that's big. You gonna be okay with it?"-he asked quietly wishing nothing more than to be able to be with him when he faces all of it. God, how he wanted to just place himself between Reed and everything hurtful that ever existed. Just to keep him unharmed.

"Yeah…I guess. It's just…um…"-Reed bit his lower lip shying away from Shane slightly. Shane did say he should just ask for what he needs right? Okay so now he's gonna ask. And if Shane says no…then he'll just hide under his bed until Thursday no biggie.

"Shane…would you come with me to New York?"-he rushed out looking at the Dalton crest on Shane's shirt like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

Shane cupped his chin forcing him to look up at him. His other hand crept behind him to hold him close, as he lowered his head down to brush his lips against Reed's.

"There's nothing I want more than to be there for you Bambi. When do we leave?"-he smiled at his tiny boyfriend when he looked at him with wide eyes.

"You really want to go?"

"I really want to go."

"Well, then we leave on Thursday. And my mom kind of, already cleared everything up with the dean for you. She wants you to be there with me I guess."-he said shyly and Shane realized that as much as he didn't like when Reed was scared and quiet, this shy part of him that was there even before all the bad things, the part of him that blushed and played with clothes was the most adorable thing in the world. And that lower lip caught between perfectly white teeth was going to be the death of Shane very soon.

"She does huh? Well remind me to thank her when we see her. So what time are you leaving, I want to book the same flight."-Shane asked finally letting go of Reed because he was starting to feel the consequences of holding the petite beauty so close to him.

They sat on Reed's bed together facing each other.

"You don't have to do that. She already did that too. I think she really wanted you to go. Anyway the car will pick us up and our flight leaves at five so we can sleep in that morning. Or, well…you can..I'll try to sleep at least a few hours."-and the nerves were back full strength. Shane sensed the drop in Reed's voice and the change of posture.

"Hey, let's not do that ok? I will be there with you every step of the way. I know you're frightened but they can't hurt you anymore and if they or anyone else tries I'll destroy them. You're my everything Bambi. And we'll be okay. I promise."-Shane caressed his hair and his soft cheeks as he spoke feeling Reed relax against his touch.

"I believe you. I um…do you think I should tell them?"-Reed asked looking up at Shane not needing to explain who "them" was.

"Well I think they'd like to know for the same reason I wanted to know. Because it's easier to do the right thing for you than when you're kind of guessing. But they won't be mad at you if you don't tell. So it's really up to you. But I assure you, nothing between you and them will change if they find out. They all love you. Just like I do."-Shane gave him his opinion hoping to help the boy understand that his friends were truly there for him no matter what happened.

"I think I will tell them before we leave on Thursday. I think they would find out watching the news or reading the paper anyway. I'd rather they hear it from me."-he said with a sudden determination in his voice.

He realized that the most important person knew and he was still there. So everybody else could do whatever they wanted to. He loved them and wanted to remain friends, but if they decided not to then he'll be okay. Because Shane was still his. And he was Shane's.

So he turned to his tall boyfriend and added.

"How about that movie now?"

Shane grinned happily and jumped up and down.

"Yesss. Okay let's watch Lord of the rings. Great idea."-he jumped off the bed and went to put the movie in.

"I'll just get ready for bed."-Reed informed him picking up his things and disappearing into his small bathroom.

Shane changed into his own pajamas and sat on the bed waiting for Reed to get ready so he could brush his teeth.

After a few minutes the clicking sound jolted Shane up from his thoughts as the door to the bathroom opened and Reed walked out wearing a pair of silk, black pajamas that contrasted unbelievably with his creamy white skin and those luscious redish curls. The top button of his shirt was opened and his collar bones were visible making Shane literally drool over how amazingly sexy his boyfriend was without even knowing it.

Reed caught him staring and he self consciously lowered his head down, his chin practically touching his chest as he scurried across the room and hopping under the cover on his bed, peeking at Shane from under his long eyelashes.

Shane smiled at him, swooning internally over how beautiful and cute and sexy he was, before entering the bathroom to get ready.  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

_Reed was curled up under the covers waiting for him._

__Shane was standing in front of the mirror contemplating how exactly to go about that night.

The only time he shared a bed with Reed was after their first movie night. The boy was still new and scared, he was exhausted and by the time Shane got him to his bed he was as good as dead. Yes, Shane held him all night and they were close but they weren't together and Shane could control himself knowing he had no right to want him the way he did.

But now Reed was his boyfriend. They loved each other, and they trusted each other. Shane knew what every kiss meant to Reed.

He knew that every time he let Shane deepen their kisses, or touch him more passionately than usually, he was giving Shane a part of himself he never thought somebody will want.

But Shane wanted him. He wanted him so much sometimes he felt like he was losing him mind.

Everything about him was calling him. His beautifully soft curls, his huge, doe eyes, those rose petals like lips that kissed so carefully and timidly not even knowing how much power they held over the tall dancer, his lithe, tiny body that, to Shane, seemed perfect in every way possible.

And all of that made Shane worry about tonight. Because he knew his body responded to every little thing about Reed; from his smell, to the feeling of his body pressing against his own.

His body reacted to Reed and as far as Shane knew it would scare Reed away. Shane wasn't planning on acting on it at all. But he couldn't control himself to the point where he could stop his arousal all night.

But he had to suck it up and make it happen. For Reed.

Shane pushed himself off the sink and slowly made his way out of the bathroom and through the room to the bed.

He smiled when he saw Reed's small figure all rolled up in his blankets looking like an adorable tortilla. He pressed play to the movie and lifted the covers to get in the bed himself. He wasn't exactly sure where to lie or how far away from Reed he should stay. So he just got in and placed himself onto the second cushion lying on his back.

He felt the bed shifting next to him as Reed sat up looking at him.

"Is there something wrong?"-he asked him not really sure what was going on.

"Um…it's just…you said to ask if I wanted something right?"-Reed's eyes were curious and just a bit insecure as he asked this.

"Yes of course. Is there something you want?"-Shane asked feeling a bit proud of his little angel for speaking up.

"Yes!"-Reed said simply.

"What is it?"

"For you to hold me."-it seemed like his bravery betrayed him after this because he lowered his eyes to his fingers that were twisted around each other in an impossibly complicated knot.

Shane's heart jolted at this as he extended his arm and pulled Reed towards himself. The boy fell right next to him, curling his slim arm around his stomach and resting his head on his chest. Shane wrapped both arms around him and he heard him sigh contentedly.

"Better?"-he asked with a smile on his face.

"Much."-the smaller boy answered as they both concentrated on the movie playing out in front of them happy to be with each other.  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

The first thing Reed noticed was that the movie was long. Like crazy long. It was amazing. He loved it. But it was long.

So after lying still for a while he felt stiff and uncomfortable. He shifted and it was better for a while until he had to do it again.

Since he didn't really like the thought of moving away from Shane his changes of positions all revolved around half of him being slung over Shane.

Not that the dancer minded of course.

The first thing Shane noticed was that he was getting hard from all the shifting Reed was doing. And for the rest of the time he was trying to find ways to hide it from the red head because he didn't want to scare him away.

But judging from the way Reed was now lying with his leg hooked over Shane's and practically his entire torso placed on top of Shane he, was feeling rather comfortable.

Until a sudden change of position attempt had him getting tangled into the blanket and sent him sprawling completely on top of the taller boy.

Shane's breath got stuck inside his throat and he shivered when he felt Reed's entire body flush against his. From his neck, down to his toes he could feel every single cell of his boyfriend.

Reed locked eyes with him apologetically as he shifted again to get off of him. In the process his knee slipped and brushed between Shane's legs discovering what the dancer was trying to hide all night.

"Shane…"-Reed gasped as his eyes widened at the realization. Shane was hard. Because of him. He did that to this amazingly beautiful and sexy boy. He could barely believe it.

"Reed, I'm sorry I just…"-but whatever he was going to say got swallowed by the pair of lips that crashed themselves with his, kissing him so passionately Shane thought he was going to faint.

He returned the kiss, licking his way into the warm velvet of Reed's mouth, wrapping his arms around him to keep him steady on top of him.

His control was teetering dangerously when he bit down on Reed's lower lip and he cried out so sweetly, carding his shaking fingers through Shane's hair and pulling lightly every time his body trembled with pleasure Shane was giving him.

That sweet moan sent Shane into oblivion as he rolled them around pining Reed onto the bed and settling himself between his legs, now bent at the knee with feet planted firmly on the bed.

He fought with himself to calm down as he looked into his eyes, still wide and weary, but now with a color of want and need and craving. He was beautiful.

Shane kissed him again this time not waiting before parting Reed's delicious lips with his tongue, and Reed responded, moaning again and digging his blunt nails into his shoulders.

They lost themselves within each other.

Every kiss seemed more urgent than the last one, every moan seemed needier and every touch a hundred times hotter.

Shane could feel Reed's arousal pressing against his and the moment he realized Reed was relaxed and exited and turned on he thought nothing could get better.

The feeling of their erections brushing against each other made Shane crazy with need and he pushed his hips down into Reed's making him gasp loudly, his eyes snapping open immediately.  
>He closed his eyes bracing himself for rejection but none came. He opened his eyes again only to find brown ones looking at him trustingly.<p>

Reed was heaving, trembling and whimpering desperate for that feeling again but too afraid to create it himself.

"Shane…please…"-he whispered brokenly as he tugged Shane's curls to get him to kiss him again.

"What is it Bambi? You want me to stop?"-he asked worried and completely missing the point. Reed panicked that he really would stop.

"God, no! D-don't stop…please…"-he was now desperately pulling Shane by his hair, his breath hitching and cutting off as he struggled to get that amazing friction again.

Shane thought he was going crazy when he heard Reed's pleading and he surged forward capturing his lips with his own, biting lightly as his hips snapped and ground into Reed's. Only this time he kept doing it, rocking steadily as he kissed him.

His hand left his shoulder and he slid it down his sides. He reached the hem of his pajamas and crept it under his shirt to trace Reed's stomach gently. He lowered his lips down his jaw line and kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear that made Reed arch his back into his hand that was still roaming his taut stomach.

He felt himself getting closer as his hips increased the speed making the smaller boy moan loudly wrapping his thin legs around Shane's waist bringing him even closer.

The room was getting warm from their touches, their needy pleas filling the silence as they felt themselves unravel.

If Shane hadn't been so keen on making sure Reed was okay he might have even missed it. But he was so in tune with the body beneath him he felt it the moment it started.

Reed's legs tightened their grip around his waist, his arms locked around his neck as he hid his face behind it biting on the strong muscle of Shane's shoulder. Soft whimpers escaped his lips as his body started to shake and he clung to Shane like he was his life line.

Shane understood right away that it was the first time for Reed and he was terrified. He was teetering on the edge and he was too scared to let go.

He gently rocked their hips together, wrapping the trembling boy in his arms.

"S-Shane….I….I c-can't…please…"

"I know baby….but you can let go…I'm here…I've got you…just let go…"-he kissed his temple as he rocked his hips into Reed's once again and he was gone.

A soft cry fell from his lips as he tightened his hold on Shane, his entire body convulsing with pleasure for the first time, his quiet moans sending Shane over the edge right after him.

They stayed like that for countless minutes, breathing together, with Reed still hidden and secure wrapped up in Shane.

Shane braced himself on his elbow reaching with one arm to pry Reed's head away from his shoulder to look at him.

Hazel eyes met dark brown filled with awe and wonder. His lips were red from biting; his cheeks were flushed and covered with damp curls. He looked unreal.

"You're beautiful."-Shane whispered to him brushing his curls away from his eyes and bringing their lips together again.

He rolled away from on top of him and pulled him into his arms again feeling like he was about to wake up because what just happened was way too good to be real.

Reed was awfully quiet, resting in his arms. Shane got worried.

"Reed…are you okay? Was that too much?"

"No, Shane. That was amazing. I mean to me it was since I've never…um…but I don't…I didn't know w-what to do to…um…make it g-good for you…I…I'm sorry…"

Shane looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"Bambi, you were absolutely perfect. I love you so much beautiful."

"I love you too."

Shane kissed him gently one more time.

"How about we get cleaned up a bit and go to sleep."

Reed eyed him carefully biting his lip again.

"Will you still stay tonight?"-he asked him timidly, eyes misting with tears of fear.

"Of course I'll stay. I'll always stay with you Bambi."

They got up and cleaned up as best as they could, quickly curling up next to each other again and drifting off in a matter of minutes, with Shane on his back and Reed wrapped securely on his chest, his soft lips just above his heart.

Exactly where he belongs. 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N After the mother of all the writers blocks in the history I give you the next chapter. Nothing major hapening and it's not exactly well written because well I had problems. But here it is...the filler chapter before THE trial.  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<strong>

Telling Kurt was a spur of the moment kind of thing.

Shane pretty much guessed on his own after seeing his break down.

So now Reed was sitting on his bed, with his boyfriend holding him around the waist and his best friend holding his hand. He felt protected enough between the two of them as he timidly eyed the rest of the boys that were sitting on the floor facing him curiously.

Cam, Wes and David instinctively assumed their best big brother positions ready to go and injure someone.

Nick was his usual collected self only now his handsome face showed traces of concern and curiosity.  
>Jeff was surprisingly calm in Nick's arms, and Reed couldn't help but notice how funny he looked like when he wasn't bouncing off the walls.<p>

Trent was struggling with keeping quiet and not asking questions.

Blaine was just keeping an eye on everyone, sensing what was going on even if Kurt never said anything to him respecting Reed's wishes. He was just observant and he connected Reed's behavior with what could have happen to him. He wished he was wrong but he sincerely doubted it.

Shane turned to his small boyfriend and nodded to encourage him.

He tried to convey everything he felt into the tiny kiss he placed on his temple. That he loved him, that he was there for him, and soothing Reed's biggest fear, that he would never leave him.  
>Reed took a deep breath and started talking.<p>

"Um…guys….I have something to tell you…"  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

Their reactions were exactly what Reed expected them to be.

They were livid. Cam was on his feet, furiously pacing the floor, muttering under his breath that he was going to kill everyone, and it seemed like Wes, David and Jeff were on board because after a few minutes a very elaborate plan was formed; it included beheading and flame throwers.

Trent was silently crying and Blaine and Nick were by his side, pushing Shane and Kurt away to hug the small boy and comfort him.

Reed just accepted the comfort and waited for them to calm down and for the information to sink in so he could try and answer their questions that were surely to come.

The ruckus died down after a few minutes and they all got back to staring at him expectantly.

"I…um…I have to go to New York in a couple of days. The trial is starting on Monday and I have to be there."-he said quietly, his heart nearly bursting through his skin as he realized that all of his friends are still there for him and they truly wanted to be around him; not because they had to but because they liked him.

"Are you up for it? Will you be okay?"-Blaine asked him still standing really close to him even though Shane pried him from his boyfriend so HE could keep holding him.

"I think so…Shane will be there so that helps a lot."-he smiled up at the dancer lovingly and Shane's breath got caught in his lungs. His angel was beyond magical.

"Wait Shane gets to go with you?"-Kurt asked sounding really offended and wearing his best I-have-the-best-plan-ever-so-you-better-listen-to-me face in the world.

"Reed's mom asked the Dean if I could be excused from my classes to be there with him. She said I could so I'm going. I would have gone anyway but it's better when she said yes."-he smiled at Reed who just curled even more into his side, nuzzling his neck.

The rest of the boys were pretty surprised by this because Reed always kept their physical contact to a minimum when they were in public. But now he was seeking Shane's embrace and they felt a bit better knowing that he was finally completely at ease around the older boy.

"Well that's really amazing. It's good that he'll be there for you. Now…I think you two should pack and the rest of us have a lot to do so we'll see you at dinner ok?"-Kurt bitch glared at the group of slightly confused boys and they jumped to their feet, greeting Reed and Shane and rushing out of the room. Because well…Kurt bitch glared at them.

"What was that?"-Reed asked looking just as confused as Shane felt.

"I have no idea. Wanna start packing? I could help!"-he responded knowing that it will take Reed ages to decide what he wants to take with him, and then probably another decade to change his mind…twice.

"Yeah I should start but you don't have to help me. You need to pack too."-Reed said standing up and walking to his closet.

"Bambi, it takes about 10 minutes for me to pack. You on the other hand…I don't think you'll have time to eat or sleep if you don't start right away."-he laughed gently.

"Shut up. I'm not that bad!"-Reed blushed because yeah….he was that bad.

"Sure you're not, honey. Now let's get started."-together they pulled a few of Reed's suitcases and started packing. 

"Come in!"-there was a confidant sounding voice coming through the thick, dark wood of the door leading into Dean Ramsay's office.

As soon as the invite was delivered a large group of overly excited boys littered the small office.

"Boys, is everything okay?"-she asked with a worried look in her eyes. She took great pride in letting the boys know she was there for them whenever they needed her. But they were teenage boys after all so her invite always remained just that. Which is exactly why she was a bit startled when all of a sudden there were 8 eager looking boys in her office.

"It's all good Mrs. Ramsay, don't worry. But we did have something to talk to you about."-Kurt said to her calmly and she gestured for them to try and find a place to sit down.

"Okay, what is it?"-she asked them curiously.

"We want to go to New York for Reed's trial."-Kurt answered and all the boys nodded in agreement. 

_Five minutes earlier_

___"Care to tell us why you bitch-stared us out of Reed's room?"-Cam asked amusedly after they found themselves in the hallway again._

_"Because we're going to see Dean Ramsay and ask her to let us go to New York to support Reed."-Kurt answered with a look of superiority on his gorgeous face. _

_"Oh…well that makes sense but…I don't think she'll let us."-Nick said in his usual serious, intelligent tone._

_"Well maybe not. But I'm going to be there for him regardless. I think I have to. I just thought that she would appreciate if I asked first. You don't have to go if you don't want to."-his blue eyes were shoving such determination to support his best friend that Blaine fell in love with him all over again. _

_"I'm right there with you."-he said pecking his lips lightly and wrapping his arm around his thin waist.  
>They both looked around to see their friends' reaction.<em>

_Cam's face broke into a huge grin.  
>"Like hell you're going without me."<em>

_Wes and David just nodded.  
>"Count us in."<em>

_Jeff started hopping around like a mad man.  
>"Nicky, New York…we're gonna go to New York…I don't want Reed to go there alone…and I want you to come to…I don't like sleeping without you Nicky…so you see you have to come…and…"<br>Nick held him tightly smiling gently at him._

_"Of course you won't have to sleep alone baby. And Reed won't be alone because we'll be right there with him."_

_Trent clapped excitedly.  
>"You don't have to ask me twice. I'm going."<em>

_Kurt smiled at his friends feeling his heart beating with love and pride and loyalty.  
>"Then let's go. We have a serious conversation to get over with."<em>

"I'm sorry what?"-Dean Ramsay said staring at the boys in front of her hardly believing her ears. She thought nobody but Shane knew about this.

"We want to go to New York for Reed's trial."-Kurt repeated patiently.

"How do you know about the trial?"-she asked them still not quite believing what was going on.

"Reed told us. We also know that Shane will be going and thank you for letting him. But we're Reed's friends, we care about him a lot and we would like the chance to be there for him."-this time it was Blaine who spoke playing to the woman's emotions with his huge puppy dog eyes and that velvety voice of his that could convince a nun to curse.

"Boys I don't know if that's such a good idea. You'd miss out on a lot of school work and…"-she started but was quickly interrupted.

"We're all willing to take make-up tests when we get back and do the extra work for extra credits for everything we might miss out on. We talked about it and if the teachers don't let us they still have summer classes that we would be willing to sign up for if we don't catch up on everything. We just want to be there for Reed."-Nick, being the best (academically) out of them said this with determination.

They didn't necessarily discussed it but the looks of gratitude in his friend's eyes told him he was right and they would actually do all of that if they had to.

"But what about transportation and sleeping arrangements and everything else? You know it's sort of last minute."-she said when she thought about their plans for school and concluded that they would be able to catch up on the work.

"That's where I come in. My dad will fly us to New York and back. And we'll be staying at his empty apartment. My family only uses it during the summer if we go to New York."-David said proudly knowing that he had just made their trip possible.

"Well…in that case I guess I have no other choice then to let you go."-she smiled at them sincerely, happy that the tormented boy she saw at the beginning of the school year found such good friends and a boy who loved him more than anything.

They jumped and scooped her up in a massive hug laughing and thanking her repeatedly.

"You're welcome. Now go to class."-she said faking strictness but her eyes were smiling and giving her away.

They thanked her one more time before heading out of her office and splitting up to go to their classes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Thursday came way too fast for Reed's liking. Shane took his suitcases and wheeled them out in front of the school where the car waited for them.

They said goodbye to their friends and settled themselves in the car.

Kurt decided that their trip will be a surprise and that's why they never said anything to Reed. The reason they never said Shane was because he was terrible at keeping secrets so they decided it was for the best if he was kept out of the loop.

They waved after the car until they couldn't see it anymore. When they made sure the two boys were gone they turned to each other.

"What time is your dad picking us up?"-Nick asked David who just got off the phone.

"In a few hours. That'll give us just about enough time to pack."

"What? I can't pack in a few hours. I thought he wouldn't be here until like Saturday or something. Oh God this is a disaster…"-Kurt screeched throwing his hands in the air wildly and glaring at the boys who were now laughing at their crazy friend.

"I don't think it'll be a problem Kurt. The plane is kind of small so we can all take only two suitcases."-David smiled at him comfortingly. But if he thought Kurt will find this piece of information comforting he was damn wrong.

"Only two…oh my God I think I'm having a panic attack…I just…we don't know how long we'll be there and what the weather is like and where we'll have to go and…oh…"

"Baby relax…tell you what…if you calm down and stop looking at David like you're gonna skin him alive I'll let you use one of mine suitcases. I can work with only one. How does that sound?"-Blaine said to his boyfriend chuckling amusedly at his bewildered expression.

"You'd do that for me?"-Kurt asked as the rest of the boys rolled their eyes and retreated into their dorms leaving the love birds to themselves.

"Anything for you. Now let's go." 

By the time they packed their things and said goodbye to the Dean, David's dad was already waiting for them in the small private airport near the school.

They piled up their suitcases and settled themselves into the plane.

By the time Reed texted that he was in New York and that he already misses them, they were on their way to see him.  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

Shane fidgeted in the seat of the limo Hilde sent to wait for them at the airport. He was about the meet his boyfriend's mom and he was scared to death.

"Shane…calm down. She already likes you ok?"-Reed took his hand and kissed his knuckles gently.

"But what if she hates me? What if she hates me so much she just makes the driver turn around and take me back to the airport? What if she hires a hit man to murder me in my sleep?"-Shane half screamed in an unusually high pitched voice.

Reed actually laughed out loud at this.

"Well she does have a rather suspicious looking guy on her speed dial…never asked her what he does."-Reed said seemingly thinking back about the strange man.

Shane's eyes went wide at this but the amused look on Reed's face made him relax again.

"Oh that was very cute."-he said mock angrily and Reed stuck his tongue out at him.

"She's gonna love you. Just like I do ok?"-the smaller boy asked shyly looking up at his boyfriend.

"I love you too Bambi."-he answered in the exact moment the car stopped in front of a mansion with too many windows and probably more rooms than its occupants needed.

"Oh God….she'll kill me…"  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

She didn't kill him. In fact the first second she saw him and the way he was looking at her son she knew that what they had was way more than a silly teenage relationship.

They were going to last and she couldn't be more happy for her son.  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

The weekend passed in a flurry of preparations for Monday's trial; conversations with the lawyer, meeting with Dr. Gray and the defender's psychologist, all the while suffering through flashbacks and nightmares only Shane seemed to be able to stop.

Before they could pull themselves together Monday was there and they went to the court house, silent and weary.

They all knew that in just a few hours the most important event of their lives would start and once it's over that would be it.

Win or lose it will be over and the thought both scared and excited Reed.

He sighed as they pulled to a secluded parking lot and he exited the car.

Safe in Shane's arms he made his way through the sea of reporters and activists, and god knows who else.

His eyes were trained on the floor careful not to catch the sight of his tormentors. He wasn't ready for that just yet.

Slowly he reached the top of the stairs when a familiar looking pair of boots made him look up.

His breath hitched as his eyes fell on the group of boys standing together smiling gently at him.

"W-what are you doing here?"-he asked, voice shaking and eyes misting with emotions.

"You didn't think we'd let you go through this alone did you?"-Kurt laughed and pulled his into a quick hug.

"Now let's go watch some psychos get thrown in jail, shall we?"-Cam exclaimed and together they walked into the court room; scared, worried but above all hopeful that today was the start of a better life for their friend.  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

**I apologize for a seriously lame chapter -.-**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N So here's the trial. A quick warning. I wrote this chapter a bit diferently than the rest of them because it felt better like that, and I wanted to stay away from too much angst and the legal things I'm not really familiar with.  
>As usual I own nothing and I hope you like this enough to drop me a review.<br>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Has the jury reached the verdict?"-the tall, blonde woman in a black robe asked from the judges stand. Reed thought she looked a bit like his mom. It calmed him down for a moment.

"Yes Your Honor, we have."-the man in an unfortunately wrong colored shirt answered her, while handing the police officer a piece of paper with their decision written on it. The burly looking cop handed the paper to the judge and she unfolded it skimming her eyes over it.

Nothing. Reed saw nothing on her face as she read it. Not a single muscle twitched and his insides turned with anxiety.

She folded the paper back and spoke once again.

"What say you?"

"After seeing all the evidence and listening to all of the testimonies the jury has unanimously agreed that the defendants Kevin Ailly, Brian Carson and Marcus Fletcher are…"

Reed's mind swirled inside his head as he realized that was it. When the dramatic pause ends he will know if his nightmares will come true or stop once and for all.

He felt like fainting and screaming and begging somebody to turn back time because he just realized he barely remembered anything that happened during the days of the trial. His brain did a quick inventory of the things he did remember.  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

"_All rise!"-a confidant, but still responsible and trustworthy looking woman entered the room and after being introduced as judge Bolton, she sat in her chair turned to the crowd in the court room and banged her gavel asking everyone to sit down and stay silent. Reed was reminded of Wes and his crazy gavel obsession. _

_So he remembered the beginning of the trial._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"…_essentially these three boys sitting in front of you are either guilty or innocent in your eyes. But that's not the most important part. In the eyes of Ethan, Nathaniel and Reed, they will always be guilty. Think about that."-his lawyer's opening statement was powerful, determined and precise._

_He started stating the facts so clinically Reed thought it had all happened to someone else. The dates, the medical records, the witnesses. It was hard to believe it was all real. _

_Next to him Ethan and Nathaniel were quiet, somehow more relaxed. Maybe because it's been longer since it happened to them. Maybe because it wasn't as bad for them. Reed didn't know. _

_The second part of the statement consisted of describing the three of them and their relationship to Marcus and his friends. _

_Reed zoned out. He thought he'd be strong enough to listen to it, but hearing his own story from someone who had nothing to do with him was just weird. So he observed._

_He remembered parts of the opening statements.  
><em>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_The defense would like to call Mr. Marcus Fletcher to the stand."-he was the last one of the three boys to testify. _

_Reed's breath hitched and he clutched his armrests tightly, until he saw his knuckles turn white and tingles fly up his arms from the exertion. _

_Marcus climbed the two small steps and stood in front of the guy with the bible repeating the oath to tell the truth after him._

_He sat down in a black, comfortable looking chair and Reed almost snorted thinking how the seat of the chair should be made of knives or needles for Marcus to sit on it._

_"Can you please state your full name and age Mr. Fletcher?"-Marcus' lawyer asked him after he was settled down in the witness stand. _

_"Marcus Daniel Fletcher, 18 years old."-he answered in his usual, calm voice that made Reed cringe in his seat. He could feel his skin prickling and his eyes misted as his lungs worked hard to keep the oxygen flowing. He could feel the start of his panic attack._

_His hand started shaking and he leaned back into his chair to prevent himself from curling into a ball in the middle of the court room. _

_He was about to start gasping for air when a gentle hand brushed across his neck and back sending warmth, and love and comfort through him. Shane. _

_Reed knew he was sitting right behind him but he didn't feel the need to check if Shane could touch him. But, as always, the older boy thought of everything and now his long fingers were stroking the curls on the back of his neck and his breathing slowed down, his lungs relaxed and his hands released the death grip on his chair. _

_A soft hand squeezed his shoulder and he lifted his own to twine their fingers together just for a second before he had to let go. But the strength Shane gave him with a simple touch was more than Reed could ever ask for as he took a deep breath and turned back to the front. _

_Marcus was there, answering questions with horrifying determination. He was lying and he had no problem with it. Reed felt sick._

_He looked up and forced himself to listen to the questioning._

_"So what you're saying is that Mr. Van Kamp never said something against having sex with you?"-his lawyer asked in a voice that sounded so rehearsed and fake Reed thought everyone could hear it. _

_He was angry and scared and ashamed because the boy that he loved was there, listening to someone saying lies about him. He wished with all his heart Shane's hand would return. Just to make sure he was still his…his Bambi. _

_"That's exactly what I'm saying."-Marcus said with a cocky tone of voice and turned to Reed, locking eyes with him and smirking._

_And sometimes Reed thought that Shane could read his mind because the second the shiver from Marcus' look raked through his body, there was a strong hand on his shoulder again and he melted into it, allowing Shane to take care of him like he always did. _

_He thought back to the first time he saw him, and ran away from him. He felt sick at the thought that he reminded him of the monster sitting on the witness stand lying with every word he said._

_Marcus' eyes were stony brown and it felt like every time he looked at anyone a piece of kindness and warmth left the body of that person. Like he could single handedly destroy all the happiness and innocence someone had. _

_And the boy, whose hand was still there, had the warmest, kindest eyes in the world. The kind he imagined all of the saints and angels had. Liquid gold and sweet chocolate swirled together making the most comforting, loving and kind painting in the world. _

_Marcus had a smile that could make you trust him. Reed knew that. With his full lips and toothpaste commercial teeth he could make you think he was honest. But if you knew where to look you could always catch the undertones of it. The lines of a wicked, perverted and twisted mind. The way his eyes wouldn't smile along, the way the corners of his mouth would twitch as if the mere attempt at such a positive gesture was painful to him. _

_And Shane…Shane was so quick to smile. So happy and pure and joyful all the time. It seemed as if every room would get brighter just because he was in it. People seemed kinder when he was around, the food tasted better and the air smelled sweeter when he smiled. His smile brought out the best in people. _

_Marcus reached for the water glass and Reed's eyes fell on the hands that caused him so much pain. But that was not something he wanted to think about. _

_The bruises from those fingers were replaced with new, unblemished skin and feather light touches of the most perfect person he had ever known. _

_The hands that caused him pain and brought nightmares were nothing like the hands that held him at night, that brushed his hair off his face and traced his lips lovingly. _

_And the voice…the thing that haunted his dreams, the icy, sharp, sadistic sounds that kept escaping Marcus' lips as he answered the questions…it was nothing like the melted butter that sang him to sleep every night. It was nothing like the musical laughter and soothing words and everything that was right about the world. _

_Shane was everything._

_Marcus was worthless._

_"Thank you, Mr. Fletcher. You may step down."_

_So Reed remembered Marcus' testimony.  
><em>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_..would like to call Reed Van Kamp."-Reed just sat there trapped in his own thoughts not hearing his name being called._

_"Reed!"-his lawyer repeated and the small boy snapped out of his haze, standing up and walking to the witness stand. He took his oath and sat down feeling his body tremble with fear of being so exposed in front of everyone. _

_He remembered what Shane told him the night before:_

___**"If it gets too hard being up there…if you're scared or feel threatened or just out of place, look at me. Just find me and I'll be there, Bambi. I always will."**_

_"State your full name and age please Mr. Van Kamp."_

_Reed trained his eyes onto Shane's and took a deep breath._

_"Reed Samuel Van Kamp, 16 years old."_

_"How long have you known Mr. Fletcher and his friends?"_

_"I met them my first day of high school."_

_And the questions just kept on coming. Irrelevant in Reed's opinion. What they did for fun, did he drink or smoked or did drugs, did he have a boyfriend, does he have one now, and so on and so forth. It was never-ending._

_Reed felt like his own suit was trying to strangle him as it became tighter and warmer and he felt dizzy and tired and just wanted to curl up in Shane's arms and let him take everything bad away._

__

_"Can you describe to us what happened after you entered the guest room while at the party?"_

_And that was the question Reed dreaded the most. He had no way to hide, no way to keep the details to himself. He had to tell every little thing they asked…and Shane was there. _

_Still afraid he would lose him Reed looked up through his lashes and caught the taller boy's gaze. _

_Shane seemed to understand the fear in his eyes because he just nodded slightly bringing his hands up and connecting his fingers into a small, crooked, heart shape. _

_He shuddered at the gesture and nodded back, taking a deep breath and telling them everything._

_He ignored the pained gasps of the people in the court room as he described how they held him down and ripped his hair out making him bleed, he refused to see the horrified expressions as he told them how they ripped his clothes and forced him down on the bed._

_He avoided Shane as he answered the questions about the bruises, the bite marks and the scars the dancer didn't know off and he had never seen them. _

_He didn't cry. He surprised himself but he remained seemingly strong as he finished his story with waking up in the hospital days after._

_After a few questions about his life after all of it (Reed admitted having nightmares, flashbacks, the changes in his art, he told them about his therapist) they decided they had everything they needed._

_They allowed him to go back to sit between Ethan and Nathaniel who answered their questions earlier that day. _

_Reed felt terrible when he realized that Ethan was beaten up pretty badly, and Nathaniel was forced to…well to use his mouth on them…but none of them had it as bad as he did, and he felt terrible for feeling a tinge of jealousy. He hated himself but he couldn't help it._

_Sitting down to his chair again was immediately followed by Shane's gentle touch on his back and relief flooded him. _

_He did what he could._

_He remembered his own testimony. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_The closing statements were a blur. _

_He can distinctly remember wanting to murder Marcus' lawyer after he said that all teenage boys want sex and if it got a bit out of hand and ended up being a little rough it's just kids these days. _

_He can also remember his own lawyer brought tears to the eyes of jury after telling them how the three boys were fighting to get their lives back in order and how much work it took to trust in people again._

_Reed knew it to be the truth. _

_He had learned how to be around people but he still had a hard time believing they wouldn't hurt him or make fun of him. He was a work in progress and he knew that._

_The statements were delivered and the jury was sent to discuss everything._

_It was over.  
><em>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"…we found the defendants guilty of all the charges. Sexual assault, physical harm, and in the case of Reed Van Kamp, attempt murder."-the man folded the paper down and took a seat with a look of pride in his eyes.

Reed stood frozen when the room exploded in a fit of laughter, congratulations and joyful screams.

People were hugging and kissing and downright singing before the judge banged her gavel.  
>Reed winced at the loud sound as she addressed the crowd.<p>

"Settle down please. Before we wrap this up I have a few things to say. Firstly now the jury has decided I am allowed to state my opinion on the matter. I must say I agree completely with their decision. I've been a judge for almost 20 years now and I have never heard or seen anything like this. During the trial I gave it a lot of thought about the sentence if you were found guilty. And being the mother of a 14 year old boy I have to say this decision will make me sleep better at night. Therefore I will name your sentences right away. Kevin Ailly and Brian Carson you have been found guilty of the crimes of physical violence and helping the crime of sexual assault. You will serve 25 years in a maximum security prison. You can petition for parole in 15 years. "

The two boys sat down without a single word.

"Marcus Fletcher, you were found guilty of physical assault, sexual assault and attempted murder. You will serve 50 years in a maximum security prison with no possibility to petition for parole. Court adjourned."-she banged he gavel loudly.

Marcus gapped at her with such hate and ferocity in his eyes that the woman winced for a second but the boy was cuffed in a matter of minutes and she turned to him smiling.

"And now that I'm off duty I can tell you that where you're going, they don't really like rapists. So have fun, and whatever you do, don't turn your back to anyone."-she winked at him and left the room.

People exploded with laughter and cheering. They were hugging all over again and celebrating their victory.

Reed was just strangely numb.

They left the court room and Ethan and Nathaniel turned to say goodbye to him. They smiled awkwardly and promised to stay in touch. But they all knew they wouldn't. It hurt too much and they would be constant reminders to each other. They were there for each other when it counted. But they weren't friends. They hugged and went their separate ways. Most likely for good.

His hazy mind registered someone's arms around him as they went back to the car avoiding the press. He felt gentle kisses on his temple as he sat in the car, unable to speak or think or react in any way. He knew he should celebrate and be happy. And he was. He just needed the time to wrap his mind about everything.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They arrived to an unfamiliar house.

Nobody seemed fazed, including his mother who chatted happily with Kurt who wore an expression of pure bliss on his face.

It was the first thing that got to Reed and he smiled gently.

"I just hope the damn fucker drops his soap in the shower."-Cam yelled and Jeff doubled with laughter.

Cam's voice was the second thing that reached to him through his haze and he chuckled silently.

"Bambi…"

And that was what finally snapped him out. Shane.

He looked up to find himself wrapped up in the tall boy's arms the way he liked it the best. With one of Shane's hands tight around his waist and the other cradling his head to his chest.

"It's over baby. He's gone. He can never hurt you or anybody again."-Shane said with a twinkle in his eyes and Reed honest to god laughed loudly at this, throwing his arms around Shane's neck.

He kept laughing as Shane picked him up and spun him in circles.

He kept laughing when a bunch of other hands joined in and he found himself in a Warbler group hug (and apparently that was a real thing).

His smile never left when they told him they were at David's place where they will be having a "sending bastards to jail" party (apparently that was also a real thing…they had cake and all).

He was talking to his friends, even dancing a bit even thought he was still Reed so after a glass bottle shattered on the floor and an expensive looking vase joined Shane scooped him up and placed him onto his feet.

They glided across the room easily and Reed never felt more graceful than he did just then in Shane's arms.

It was like locking Marcus up had unlocked the real Reed.

He was funny, and sweet, and for a moment he did talk more than a few lines at once and they all loved him even more.

Hilde excused herself around midnight but after a lot of begging she allowed Reed to stay (mostly because she knew Shane was looking after him…she really liked that boy).

There were movies and karaoke (where they found out Reed actually sang like a proper little angel he was), and board games and food and just enjoying the company of good friends.

Going to sleep didn't even cross their minds until Jeff just slumped in Nick's lap and started snoring.

Shane took his hand and they found the room together, got ready and snuggled together under the covers.

Reed turned to Shane and locked his eyes with his. He knew what he wanted.

"Shane…"

"Yes Bambi."

"Remember how you said to ask if I want something?"

"There's no need to check every time beautiful. I meant it. What is it that you want?"

"You…"

Shane's eyes went wide at this and he blinked a few times sure that he just misunderstood.

"You already have me baby."-he said pecking his silky lips again.

"Not what I meant."

"Then…what."

Reed blushed fiercely and bit his lip, but he looked up through his lashes shyly.

"Will you make love to me?" _  
><em> 


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N So this is the last chapter of this story. The short fluffy epilogue will be out tomorrow and when that's out I'll say goodbye and thanks and all that because I'm a bit emotional right now.  
>Hope you like this and drop me a review *kisses*<strong>

"_Will you make love to me?"_

Shane blinked at him stupidly for about a minute trying to will his brain to just snap out of it and start working properly again. He couldn't just zone out now. Because there was an impossibly beautiful boy with him in bed. A boy that he loved more than anything else. A boy who told him he loved him too. And he trusted him with everything he had, his heart, his soul and now his body.

And instead of sweeping in like a proper knight in shining armor and making him feel loved and special while he made him fall apart beneath his fingers, he just did and awkward impersonation of a fish struggling for oxygen and said…nothing.

Mentally kicking himself he turned his whole body towards Reed as he took a deep breath. It was scary to think Reed trusted him enough to ask for something like that. And God he wanted him. Just the thought of the petite blonde naked in front of him, skin flushed and lips kiss swollen made him dizzy.

But he didn't expect this. And he didn't have…the supplies. So he couldn't do it. As much as he wanted to and as much as his body was already alert and ready.

"Bambi, I can't…"-he trailed off awkwardly.

Reed blushed a shade of deep red as he lowered his eyes before Shane could see how hurt he was. Of course he couldn't. Why would he want him anyway? After what he heard that day about what was done to him, why would he want anything with him? He wasn't angry. He understood.

"Oh…of course…I…I shouldn't h-have just assumed y-you would want…I…can we sleep now…please…"-he stuttered again after so long in front of Shane and the taller boy gasped when he realized how his words came out. His angel thought he didn't want him. Shane just wouldn't have that.

"Reed, baby no…I know what you're thinking and I assure you…you're wrong…I do want you. So, so badly."

"Y-you do?"-wide, surprised eyes cut deeply into Shane's core. How could he still doubt that he's perfect?

"How could I not. Just look at you."-Shane brushed his fingers through his hair scooting closer until they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"But…you said."-Reed started but was cut off with a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I said I couldn't, not that I didn't want to."

"Why not?"-Reed asked quietly.

"Well…I didn't really expect this and I don't have the things we need to do that."-Shane said, still looking at him lovingly. He wasn't necessarily ashamed of talking about things like that but he knew Reed was nervous and he didn't want to freak him out even more.

"Oh…right…I'm sorry…"-Reed blushed again tucking his head under Shane's chin to hide himself.  
>Shane held him close still painfully aware of the fact that, even though his mind knew they couldn't do it, his body still wanted to. And Reed was in his arms, smelling like strawberries and trusting him with all that he had.<p>

He wanted to make love to him. So much it hurt. And he was on the verge of hitting himself in the face for not buying condoms and lube and trolling them around with him "just in case" when a brilliant idea suddenly formed in his head. There were two more gay couples with them in the same apartment. And Nick's room was right next to his and Blaine's so he heard them plenty of times to know they were…um…active and he walked in on Blaine and Kurt more times than he cares to admit. They would have what they needed. But Reed would be uncomfortable if anyone else knew. Still it was their chance so why not try.

"Reed?"

"Hm?"-the tiny boy hummed from under the covers where he decided to stay after kissing Shane.

"I…if you really want to I could ask Nick or Blaine for…you know…if you're sure."

A mop of tousled curls appeared from their shelter, followed by huge, inquisitive eyes and plump lips caught between small teeth thoughtfully.

"B-but then they'd know…"-he said timidly.

"Well, yes they would but I don't think it's a bad thing. I mean Nick is my best friend and he would understand so it would be ok."

"Will he make fun of you?"

"Why would he make fun of me?"-Shane was confused. They all loved Reed.

"Um…I…I've b-been thinking I guess and…I just…they all have like r-really pretty boyfriends…I mean…Jeff is h-hot and Nick is pretty and Kurt is like beautiful, and then Blaine is really handsome, and then there's you, also beautiful and y-you have me…and…I just…"-once again his rant was cut off with a kiss, and this time Shane giggled into the kiss.

"Oh baby, sometimes I don't know what to do with you. Reed I went to school with all of them and at one point Nick was single, and Jeff was single and I knew Kurt before he and Blaine got together, and well Blaine is my brother so there's no way in hell that would ever happen but…what I'm trying to say is…there was a time when they were single and so was I and we could have been together. But I wasn't interested. Sure I can see what you mean when you say they look good. But none of them is more beautiful than you Reed. Sometimes just looking at you is difficult because I feel like I'm being blinded by a bright light. Everything about you is absolutely stunning and I want you to believe me when I tell you that they all see it. And honestly I think they might be a bit jealous because you belong to me. But they can just suck it because I'm not letting you go."-Shane finished his speech with a loud inhale since his monologue seemed to be delivered in a single breath.

Reed just reached up for him and kissed him gently but somehow so passionately Shane nearly fainted.

"Then will you?"-the blonde boy asked quietly breathing against his lips.

"Will I what?"-Reed's breath was just doing bad thing to Shane's intelligence and communication skills.

"Will you ask Nick? I-I want to be with you…if you still want me."-he said looking at Shane like he hung the stars and the moon just for him.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes."-Shane pecked his lips one more time before padding over the bedroom floor and out on the hallway.  
><em>…..<br>_  
>"Shane, I'm forgiving you for this if there's: A somebody dead, B somebody dying, or C a naked Matt Boomer in our living room."-Nick said as he poked his head through his bedroom door. His heir was messed up and his eyes were bleary.<br>_  
><em>"!"-Shane blurted out as fast as he could. Normally it would be impossible to understand him but Nick knew him all too well to miss it.

Suddenly wide awake Nick blinked at him a few times taking a break to compose himself.

"So there is a naked Matt Boomer in our living room and you're going to have sex with him?"

"What? Nick for the love of God would you get serious and help me out?"-Shane ran a hand through his curls nervously.

"Okay calm down. I'll give you the things just wait a moment."-he disappeared inside his room again and came back after a moment with a small bottle and a shiny square package. Handing them to Shane he eyed his friend carefully.

Shane's hands were slightly shaking and his eyes were wide and scared for a moment.

"Shane, is everything ok?"-he asked, worried that something bad was happening to his best friend.

The tall dancer turned his back to Nick clutching the newly acquired items in his hands as he tried to still his nerves. This was no time to have a nervous breakdown. There was a beautiful boy waiting for him under the soft sheets, and he depended on Shane to show him that the physical part of loving someone doesn't have to be forceful, ugly and painful. It was up to Shane to make him feel loved and cherished and everything in between.

"What if I mess up Nick?"-he finally said, his voice impossibly quiet and terrified.

Nick took his wrist and turned him around. His jokes didn't work and his friend was scared and he knew he had to make him see that Reed loved him, and trusted him, and as long as he did everything to make him feel the same they will be okay.

"Shane, he trusts you enough to do this with you. Just make sure to be there for him every step of the way and you'll be fine. He knows you love him, and he knows you'd never hurt him. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"You sure?"-Shane asked feeling a bit better.

"I'm so sure. I see the way you are around him. Always alert and always keeping an eye to make sure he's comfortable and relaxed. This is no different. Just be his boyfriend and you can't go wrong."-Nick smiled at his friend. In that moment he couldn't help but feel nervous for him too. He knew how big the step he was about to take was. Reed closed up so quickly if he felt uncomfortable and a single wrong move from Shane could set them back so much. But he had faith in his friend. If there was ever a couple he believed more than he believed in Blaine and Kurt (and himself and Jeff because they were all kinds of awesome together) then it was Reed and Shane.

"Thanks Nick."-Shane said as he returned the smile.

"Good luck man!"-Nick said with all his heart as he went back to his room, slipped into the bed and pulled Jeff closer. He kissed his lips gently, careful not to wake the blonde up, silently grateful that everything about them was just natural and easy.  
>…<p>

Shane silently padded back into his room and flicked the light switch. The soft yellow glow filled in the room, casting shadows on the floor and illuminating the pale skin of the boy sitting in the bed.  
>His fingers were twisted in the sheet; his eyes looked at Shane with trust and the underlining fear, and Shane watched him like he would never get enough of his beauty.<p>

"Shane…um…can we keep the lights off?"-he asked timidly and Shane's resolution came back. He could do it. He could make him feel special. He could make him unravel.

"And why is that?"-he asked gently as he sat down on the edge of the bed taking one of Reed's hands into his own.

"I…it's just…the scars…I don't want you t-to see them…"

"Baby nothing will ever make you less beautiful in my eyes. And I want to see you…all of you…I love you sweetie. So much."-and with that Shane leaned in and brushed his lips against Reed's so gently it was barely there.

But Reed felt it. The simple touch made him shiver and he lifted his arms to twine them around Shane's neck pulling him closer. The taller boy scooted across the bed until he was hovering above Reed, his elbows propped on either side of his head and his hips between his thin legs.

They were in this position only once before but it was familiar and Reed felt safe. He knew Shane and he wanted him. There was no need to be afraid.

Shane kissed his lips once again before slowly making his way down his jaw line until he reached his ear. From a few of their more heated make out sessions he remembered that Reed was addictively responsive when he played with his earlobe, so he gently took the soft flesh into his mouth scraping his teeth along it slowly before soothing it with his tongue.

Reed's body was arching up as he fought to keep silent, but Shane's mouth were torturing his skin in the most beautiful way and tiny little gasps kept escaping his pink lips.

"Relax Bambi. No need to be scared. I'll never do anything you don't want me to."-Shane whispered and his breath on damp skin made Reed moan quietly as goose bumps rose across his neck.

Shane trailed the soft prickles down the pale skin, biting lightly on the exposed collar bone. Reed's fingers found their way into his hair and they were clutching the soft curls.

Slender fingers grasped the top button of Reed's pajama shirt and it popped open easily, exposing another line of silvery skin Shane couldn't wait to taste. He delivered a tiny kiss and then another button was undone, and another, and another…and the last one. After every button Shane would pause and kiss the newly exposed skin, tingling it with his breath and worshiping it with his eyes.  
>He sat up on his knees and reached for the ends of the light blue shirt but a pair of small hands clutched it nervously, pulling it back to cover his chest. Shane locked his eyes with terrified, brown ones and covered his hands with his own.<p>

"Remember baby…nothing to be ashamed of with me."-Shane whispered as he pulled Reed's hands gently, making him release the shirt and it slid off to his sides leaving his pale chest and stomach uncovered.

Reed closed his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip just waiting for Shane to realize just how wrong he was, and that he didn't want him or like him after all.

But the silence stretched outside of Reed's eyelids and all of a sudden a pair of warm hands ghosted over his chest, down his sides and finishing on his taut stomach.

He chanced a glance at Shane and he found him staring intensely at him, making his body feel warm and restless.

"S-Shane…please…say something…I…"

"You're perfect. God Reed…you have no idea…"-he trailed off looking at the boy beneath him.

His curls were splayed on top of the pillow, his eyes darker and brimming with emotion, a beautiful blush spread across his cheeks, his lips kiss swollen and parted. Pale neck was flushed and there was a tiny red mark on his collar bone that marked him as Shane's. Shane took in the sight of his porcelain, hairless chest, and he knew in that moment he'd never want anyone else but Reed.

Ducking his head he kissed across his chest while his hand was still dancing along the elastic band of Reed's pajama pants.

He knew Reed was still uncomfortable so he decided to distract him from his own thoughts of what they were about to do. Licking across his skin he flattened his tongue and swept it over Reed's left nipple. The moment he did he felt Reed's hips buck up, brushing their erections together and he moaned quietly, biting his finger. Shane closed his mouth around the perked nub, teasing it with his teeth and soothing it with his lips. All the while Reed was writhing uncontrollably under him and Shane decided to put the new information for safe keeping. Reed's skin was more than just sensitive. He responded to every single touch, and kiss and Shane basked in his reactions, in the soft gasps and muffled moans.

Releasing his nipple earned him a whiny sound and he smiled gently as he gave the same attention to the other one before sliding down the small body and kissing all the way to his navel.

Never leaving Reed's skin unattended he hooked his fingers underneath the elastic band and lightly pulling it he looked up at his boyfriend.

"You still sure you want this?"-he asked him gently; his eyes convincing him that even if he said no everything will be alright and Shane will still be just as in love with him as he was now.

Reed knew that all he had to do was say so and Shane would stop and just hold him for the rest of the night. But he wanted him. So he gave him a timid nod and bit his lip as he waited.

Shane kneeled beside him as he tugged his pants and boxer briefs off, leaving him completely naked in front of him.

Discarding the clothes on the floor Shane turned to look at him and his breath hitched in wonder. God he was breathtaking. Lean legs and perfect hips and tiny waist and slim arms, his erection resting on his lower belly…Shane thought he was losing his mind because there was no way on earth this perfection was meant for him. As he leaned in to kiss his miracle the boy spoke softly.

"Um…Shane…"

"Yes Bambi?"

"Could you…y'know…um…take it off too…"-he said gesturing to Shane's sweatpants and t-shirt.  
>Shane chuckled softly and shed his clothes away, standing unashamed in front of his angel, who blushed stronger than ever and averted his gaze.<p>

"Reed."-Shane smiled knowingly.

"Hm?"-the smaller boy answered not opening his eyes.

"You're allowed to look if you want to honey. After all…I belong to you."-he said gently and smiled as Reed sat up a little and let his eyes wander over strong arms, perfectly toned chest, mouthwatering abs and a dust of hair below his navel leading to the proof of how much he wanted Reed.

The painter gapped at him, swearing silently that there was never someone as pretty as Shane.

"You're b-beautiful."-he managed to choke out suddenly reminded of just how unworthy of Shane he was. Because how was he supposed to believe that an incarnation of a Greek God was meant to be his.

He dropped his eyes back down on his own, completely unimpressive body that Shane was able to see and he felt so uncomfortable he was a step away from fleeing the room.

But Shane knew him all too well.

"There's only one beauty in this relationship…and it's not me."-he winked at the tiny blonde as he scooped him in his arms and lied him back on top of the sheets settling himself next to him.

Shane's bicep was filling the gap between Reed's neck and the bed as he kissed Shane's shoulder. The dancer held him close as his fingers wandered over his skin, making him shudder and his head spin. The long fingers went lower and lower until they wrapped themselves around the heated flesh, stroking gently as he held the boy in a tight embrace.

Reed was now arching into his touch as his fingers flew to his lips and he bit down on them to keep himself quiet.

"No baby…don't do that. It's okay to like this…and it's okay to let me make you feel good. Just relax. I'll take care of you."-he said as his free hand detached his fingers from his teeth and his other hand continued to stroke him, eliciting sounds so heavenly Shane was certain would be enough to make him come without actually doing anything.

Still caressing him in the most intimate way he reached to the other side of the bed and took the small bottle Nick gave him, popping it open and slicking his fingers with the sticky liquid.

Kissing him deeply to distract him he gently ran his wet fingers across his entrance, not entering, just touching, getting him used to the sensation.

"S-Shane"-Reed moaned and hid his face in Shane's chest as he resumed the stroking but now adding the light pressure to the tiny opening. Reed's body was almost rigid with nerves and Shane held him close, whispering words of adoration into his skin until he felt him become relaxed and pliant against his body.

"I love you beautiful."-he whispered as his finger breached the tight ring of muscle. Reed's nails dug into his shoulder as he whimpered and shook with the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Shane moved his finger gently, making him loose before he slicked the second finger. He was aware of the fact that as soon as he went in with more than one finger it would hurt and he couldn't let Reed be surprised with the pain and scared because of it.

"Reed baby…this is gonna hurt a little bit…I need you to tell me if you want me to stop okay?"-the boy just nodded between his gasps that kept falling out every time Shane would thrust his finger deeper.

Two slicked fingers entered and the small body went from pliant to stiff as Shane worked him open, scissoring his fingers inside of him and searching for…

"Oh God…Shane!"-a loud moan ripped from his lips as Shane stroked his prostate, using the sudden wave of intense pleasure to work a third finger in. It went unnoticed by Reed who was panting almost violently and rocking his hips down to meet the heavenly fingers that loved him so perfectly.

"Baby is this okay?"-Shane just wanted to make sure.

"P-please…I…I need you."-Reed gasped and Shane knew what he needed.

He pulled his fingers out, opened the shiny square and lubed his length with a large amount of liquid. Never letting Reed's body drift away from his se kneeled between slim legs and leaned down to kiss him gently as he aligned himself with his entrance.

"Everything we talked about still applies baby. Say the word and I'll stop. You still want this?"-he asked restraining himself with all that he had.

"Please Shane…I...I really want you…love you…just…"-he was incoherent and Shane gently lifted his legs and wrapped them around his waist. Whispering words of love and admiration he pushed in as slowly as he could.

Wrapped in heath and tightness of the one he loved Shane almost lost all control. But he knew tonight was not about him. As good as it felt to be inside of that warm, tiny body, he had to make sure Reed felt good.

Standing still inside of him he kissed his eyes, nose, cheeks, and forehead as he felt Reed's arms wrap around his neck.

"I-it doesn't hurt anymore…"-he said as he looked into Shane's eyes with an expression of pure happiness and awe on his angelic face. Shane smiled at him lovingly and taking a deep breath he gently pulled out and pushed back in.

Keeping his pace slow and gentle he made it his mission to draw those otherworldly sounds from the perfect lips.

Sweat slicked their skin, air tightened around them and the world just crumbled down and left them the only living beings in the world. Shane increased his pace as he felt Reed pushing the heels of his feet into his lower back and pulling his hair.

"Shane…I…close…oh God…d-don't let me go…Shane…"-he chanted into the skin of Shane's neck as violent shivers raked his body.

"Never letting go Reed. I want to see you. Look at me baby."-he carded his fingers through blonde curls and made Reed lock his eyes with his. Green trained on warm brown as the edge of the world pulled them down and they fell from the earth together.

Shane's world was spinning and he would give anything to let go completely and get himself lost in the blinding pleasure, but he had to be there to guide Reed through it all so he composed himself as quickly as he could and held the shaking body in his arms.

"So perfect, so beautiful, I love you angel, I love you more than life."-he peppered the damp skin with loving words and gentle kisses until he felt Reed come down from his cloud as his body limped and he lied on the covers pliant, sated and safe.

Shane pulled out gently and Reed winced at the sudden emptiness. Kissing his lips he stood up to get something to clean them up but he didn't get far before a quiet sob made him rush back.

Scooping the quivering body into his arms he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bambi? Oh God Reed please tell me what's wrong. If I hurt you I'll never forgive myself. Please baby talk to me."-he pleaded cursing himself for ever agreeing to do what they just did. Because, yes, to him it was amazing. Nothing had ever felt better that Reed's body wrapped up around his. But he knew he would never forgive himself if he had hurt him.

"N-no Shane…you didn't hurt me…I just…you…y-you made me feel beautiful."-he said through his tears lifting his head and kissing Shane wetly all over his face smiling and laughing and glowing with love and gratitude.

"Oh baby…you didn't need me for that. You are beautiful."-Shane laughed gently as he picked up his shirt to clean them up a little bit. He didn't care how gross it was. He didn't want to let go of his petite miracle even for a second.

"I'm only beautiful when you look at me. I love you."-he said tiredly as Shane lowered him down under the rumpled sheets and cradled him against his chest.

"I love you too Bambi."-he said but the smaller boy was already fast asleep, safe in the arms of the one he loved.

In a few hours a plane will take them back to school.

In a few weeks Kurt, Blaine, David, Cam and Wes will graduate from high school and go to college.

In a few months they will all come to see Reed in New York and spend a part of the summer with him.

In a year Shane, Nick and Jeff will graduate from high school.

Shane will go to New York to major in dancing and before he goes he'll promise Reed he'll wait for him, and that he loves him more than ever. And Reed will trust him. Because he's not the shy, scared boy anymore. He's Shane's Bambi, and that makes him stronger than anyone else.

In a few years Reed and Trent will graduate and all of their friends will be there to see them. Shane will be there to cheer for the love of his life. Reed will step of the stage, but not before tripping over his bright blue gown. And Shane will be there to catch him. Just like always.

In a few more years he will become a famous painter, and Shane will be one of the best dancers alive. They will get an apartment together and love each other more than anything. They will have their fairytale ending.

But for now they will just spend the night in the arms of their true love.

And that's a fairytale too.


	19. Epilogue

**A/N Well…this is it. 110 pages, over 60 thousand words and a few of the most interesting months of my life and the first thing I have ever published is over. If you made it to the end I want to thank you with all my heart because it means the world.  
>Thanks to everyone who favorited the story, reviewed it and sent me the most amazing comments via PM.<br>But I have a special thank you to deliver before I let you read the last few words of this story.  
>Thanks to my beautiful Marijana who made me publish this when I was being my usual "deleting everything I write" self.<br>And thanks to Sara who, until the last page, remained the biggest support of my writing and this story.  
>For the last time I own nothing but the slightly misspelled words you're about to read.<br>I love you all *kisses*  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . <strong>

"Stupid Shane and his stupid promises and his stupid everything!"-Reed was mumbling under his breath as he stared at the supplies closet in his artistically decorated New York apartment.

It's been almost 8 years since the scared, wounded and broken boy came to Dalton, found friends, fell in love and graduated from said school as a complete, healed person. Everything about him was different.

Well not on the outside. He was still small, his hair was still strawberry blonde and curly, his eyes still earthy brown and warm. But he was chatty and quicker to laugh and talk to people. Nightmares were now a "maybe once a year" kind of thing and he was happy.

Okay, he was happy most of the time.

_"I'll always be here when you need me, Bambi."-_he mock impersonated Shane's voice-"Well I need you now and I don't see you here, so how does that work?"

Glancing up at the closet once again he sighed and turned to get a chair when a smiling figure in the doorway made him trip and stumble directly into the tight embrace of the person in front of him.

"Hey Bambi!"-Shane giggled at the bewildered expression on Reed's face as he saw him.

"Shane…but I thought you were on tour until Thursday."-Reed said feeling the peace he always felt when Shane was around slowly return to his body.

Shane was a dancer and his company landed a big break when they were invited to do a national tour that lasted two months. He was happy when he was dancing. But the time away from Reed just wasn't all that great. He missed his miniature miracle every minute of the day, so when the director told them they would finish a few days earlier he was the first one to buy a plane ticket home.

"We finished sooner than we thought. Now, care to tell me what I did to piss you off?"-he laughed at Reed's stunned expression.

At his question Reed remembered he was, actually, pissed off before the tall man came home and he just wasn't gonna let him get away with it easily.

"I have an exhibition in three days. And I still have two paintings to finish, and so I needed new brushes and paint and I came here to see that you put them on the top shelf and I can't reach that. Why would you put my things on the top shelf anyway?"-he recited in a single breath and then scowled when Shane laughed.

"Because it doesn't really make a difference."-Shane answered amusedly.

"What do you mean it doesn't make a difference?"-Reed said still frowning.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you can't reach the bottom shelf either."-the dancer's smile was still blasting at full force.

"That's not true!"-Reed said offended.

Shane cocked and eyebrow at him as a challenge and the smaller boy sighed angrily before marching to the closet and reaching up with his hand. He perched himself on his tip toes and reached as far up as he could but he was barely able to touch the underside of the bottom shelf.

Curling back down he huffed annoyed.

"Okay so I'm a midget."-he crossed his arms on his chest and glared at Shane who just couldn't help but laugh like crazy. He skidded across the hallway ad scooped Reed up in his arms until the shorter boy wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

Shane leaned in and claimed his silky lips in a kiss that conveyed everything they shared over the years. They kissed languidly for a few minutes, Reed never afraid he was heavy in his arms and Shane never feeling the extra weight like something he would want to let go. They were perfection together.

Breaking the kiss Reed sighed and touched his forehead with Shane's.

"I may be a midget but my love for you is gigantic."-he said with a cheeky smile and the eyes that clearly said "yes I'm cheesy so sue me".

Shane laughed even louder at this as he looked at the perfection in his arms. His personal miracle.

"My dorky, cheesy, eccentric, smart, funny, beautiful, sexy, clumsy, perfect midget is what you are."-his eyes darkened and he suddenly remembered that they were apart for two months.

With Reed still wrapped around him he entered the bedroom and lied him on the bed covering his miniature body with his own; so much different than his but so perfect for it.

He looked down at him and kissed him one more time before they forgot about the world together.

Later that night, with Reed curled around him as they filled each other in on the things they had missed while they were apart Shane glanced at him and smiled at the perfection their naked skin painted on the soft sheets of their bed.

He carded a hand through his curls and lifted his chin towards him.

He placed a gentle kiss on his lips before breathing a single whisper against them.

"I love you Bambi. I love everything you are."

**The end**


End file.
